la malignización en la virtud obscura
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: el deseo, el adelanto, el amor, el arrebato, Diamante probará que nada lo detiene para alcanzar sus metas y que su frase "todo lo que quiero será mío, todo", es tan contundente como lo es la salida del sol Diamante x Serena ¡ahora si!¡completo
1. te haré mía cueste lo que cueste

Notas: hola me presento, soy andrómedaiorossayita, me gusta escribir, este es miprimer relato publicado mas no el primero que escribo, me gusta ecribir para mi relatos con series ligadas, son solo míos y confidenciales, y para mi y ustedes, líneas de tiempo alternas, siguiendo la trama, como me hubiera gustado que pasaran las cosas y otras, espero les guste, si quieren dejar review adelante, no los combido porque en verdad he sido una lectora anónima y no he podido dejar reviews.

Esto me lo inspiró un amigo usuario mexicano que escribió su propia saga de sailor moon R, a pesar que me encantó, quedé un poco entristecida por algunos aspectos, si tuapoyas a un villano, apóyalo de verdad, deja que gane algunas, y claro si está en tu deseo el final feliz o trágico, eso es cosa tuya pero los villanos deben ganar aunque sea 2 de las 5 batallas importantes, me gusta que a los protas los controlen (aunque sea por una temporada o la mitad de una es divertido) además dejas actuar a los co protas y le das mas tención dramática a la cosa sin quitar claro que le das un par de lecciones al novio o novia del prota, así que: yo apoyo a Diamante tanto bueno como malo.

Esto puede ser el final de un fic, si me animo a escribirlo, pero si, puede ser, final de uno y comienzo de otro.

Otra cosa: en mi universo hay 3 tipos de ojo hipnótico, no varían de forma mas si de color, estos son:

El ojo amarillo: es el que ya todos conocen, es usado con los débiles a la hipnosis como Serena (no tiene defensa natural pero a pesar de esa debilidad, ella es muy fuerte) pienso que esto se trata de que a pesar de defectos o debilidades podemos ser héroes.

Ojo verde: funciona por 5 minutos con los fuertes a la hipnosis como Darien, luego de eso, el efecto pasa.

Ojo azul: nadie se resiste, la única manera sería con un cristal.

Otra cosa, como dice una autora que admiro mucho de acá misao cg (me encantas misao, he leído todos tus fics y me encantan) ejem, digo, como dice misao: "aceptaré sus críticas en cuanto sean educadas y civilizadas".

Si quieren usar a Phanton, el profesor de control mental, avísenme ¡gracias!¡ah si! Y si usan mi teoría de los ojos ¡avisen igual!.

Si quieren ficha personal de Phanton, la redactaré.

Por lo demás ¡bienvenidos!

¡ah si! Sailor moon es propiedad de la gran Akira Toyirama, yo solo hago esto para divertirme, y todo lo que no reconozcan, es mío.

la malignización en la virtud obscura.

Advertencia: contiene lemon.

Protas: Diamante y Serena.

Estaba allí rendida por el poder del cristal obscuro, el solo se había atrevido a cambiar su ropa, cuando revisó su alo de virtud, se dio cuenta…que…-alguien la ha poseído. Dijo incrédulo –pero ¿Quién ha sido? Se preguntó mientras paseaba a su alrededor, bufó –para estos momentos la neo reina Serena debía ser virgen, no encontrarme, con esta sorpresa. La miró –desagradable sorpresa que tu flor no la haya deflorado yo por primera vez, descarada sorpresa que mis cascos no hayan cubierto tu luna roja. Le puso la mano en la frente donde debería estar la luna dorada, cerró los ojos y se concentró –fue el…maldito seas…príncipe Endimiun. Abrió los ojos con rabia, besó la frente de su amada y murmuró en su oído –eso lo cambia todo, mi amada neo reina Serena. Dijo mientras se alejaba del lecho de la joven.

¡no!¡déjame!¡nunca seré tuya! Gritaba Serena mientras sentía los besos de Diamante en su cuello –me pertenecerás, por la buena o por la mala. Dijo el besando con lujuria esa parte de su cuerpo, ella lo rechazava con este, lo empujaba y se debatía, mientras el con una mano la sujetaba de las muñecas y la otra, acariciaba su rostro –se acabó, intenté ser amable y que quisieras por la buena, ahora, lo harás por la mala. Dijo sacando el ojo hipnótico, el cual, ella se quedó mirando fijamente - ¿a quien amas ahora? Neo reina Serena. Preguntó el joven con triunfo –a ti, gran príncipe Diamante. Respondió ella en tono monocorde y sumiso - ¿Qué deseas hacer ahora? Preguntó el con la emoción del conquistador reflejada en su voz –entregarme a ti. Respondió ella de inmediato y comenzaron así, el acto, el comenzó a acariciar sus hombros suavemente mientras ella lo besaba y el a la par, comenzaba a bajar el vestido por su pecho, lo deslizó hasta las caderas de la joven y la hizo acostarse, comenzó a vesar su pecho y a succionar sus cenos con ternura pero con el fervor de quien ancía probar la miel del ser amado, ella gemía y en respuesta le clabava las uñas cuando el acabó, ella lo despojó de la camisa y le hizo el mismo gesto en el pecho, mas lo acompañó con caricias a su virilidad, lo cual hizo que el se quisiera desacer de sus pantalones de inmediato y ella obediente realizó la órden que el gritaba mentalmente mientras sus labios se unían y sus lenguas danzanban a la par que las manos de cada quien dibujaban en el otro las pinceladas de sus caricias, cuando el solo tuvo la ropa interior al igual que ella, el vestido de ella, el pantalón y la camisa de el junto a sus respectivos zapatos se hallaban a los pies de la gran cama como cáscaras vacías el comenzó a vesarle la espalda y a chuparle el cuello, luego ella repitió el gesto los 2 hicieron la posición para gratificar mutuamente a la pareja, cuando el estuvo listo, la acostó con suavidad mientras la besaba, en todo esto, persistió una suavidad, delicadeza, amor y pasión incuestionables, era evidente que el la amaba con locura y seriedad y que reflejo de su amor, ella le regresaba lo mismo, después de todo, toda ella le pertenecía ahora así como el le pertenecía a ella, se aseguró de llevarla al climax y cuando ella con gestos y todo su cuerpo imploraba que entrara, el lo hizo y ambos se deslizaron hacia un placer sin fin, en el punto culminante, cuando la semilla de el estalló, lo hizo el poder que había reunido alrededor de el mientras le hacía el amor, haciendo aparecer la hermosa luna dorada que se fragmentó para darle espacio a la majestuosa luna negra –ahora finalmente, me perteneces con todas las letras. Dijo Diamante muy debilitado mientras se acostava a su lado y la acariciaba, la miraba con ternura y devoción, sonrió, le besó la frente con la reciente luna negra y los labios –al fin eres mía, al fin. Dijo, cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse, su instinto fue colocarse sobre ella para proteger su vulnerabilidad y belleza de ojos agenos –hermano. Dijo la voz de Zafiro –Zafiro ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no entraras. –perdona hermano, acaté lo que me dijiste hasta que sentí tu vida pender de un hilo por un momento,dime ¿Qué has hecho? –date la vuelta. Ordenó Diamante, el lo hizo, Diamante se bajó de la cama y consiguió su capa con la que cubrió a la joven –Zafiro, he poseído a la neo reina Serena y ahora, es la princesa Serena de Black Moon, heredera del planeta junto a ti y a mi. –hermano…no me niego a que la hayas poseído, si eso te hace feliz, lo aplaudo, pero… Zafiro lo escrutó con sus ojos intensos –hermano…cuando ya tu órgano entró en ella y debiste haber eyaculado…sentí tu alma irse de tu cuerpo por un instante. –Zafiro no pasó. Comenzó el príncipe Diamante –hermano…dime la verdad. Sabes bien que yo no te juzgaré jamás, pero…dime ¿Cuándo la poseíste y eyaculaste aprovechaste de malignizarla en el proceso? Diamante lo miró y asintió en silencio - ¡hermano!¡fue peligroso! –lo seZafiro, pero Endimiun se me adelantó, la poseyó antes que yo, iba a esperar a consolidarlo todo y una vez ella estuviera mas adulta y nuestro amor hubiera crecido mas, la defloraría, pero ese maldito, se adelantó y con eso, demostré quien es mas fuerte ya que el no podría darle placer y poder en un mismo instante. –hermano…entiendo que quieras aplastar a Endimiun como una cucaracha en tu bota ¡pero eso no te da derecho a casi suicidarte! –tu lo has dicho hermano, casi. Zafiro se acercó a su hermano y lo batuqueó –hermano…reacciona…si no hubieras sido tu, si hubiera sido otra persona, si no hubiera sido en la primera unión sinó en la segunda o la tercera ¡estarías muerto hermano!¡recuerda a Phanton! Y Diamante recordó:

Estaba en el planeta en clases de control mental junto al pequeño Zafiro que a su edad ya era capaz de sacar el ojo hipnótico amarillo, el topasio nemesiano, como le llamaban –quiero que sepan. Dijo Phanton, un atractivo hombre de cuarenta años de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello morado, atado en una trenza, usaba la pollina como el príncipe Diamante y la cicatríz en forma de rayo de su mejilla derecha que se había hecho al luchar contra un conquistador de Némesis, le daba gran prensa con las mujeres y las jovencitas, Phanton tenía debilidad por las jóvenes al punto que se decía que el las poseía quisieran o no, no era constituido un acto de violación, porque para ello debe haber daño físico y uso de la fuerza física, y con la hipnosis que el usaba no lo había –que la única razón de que el pequeño Zafiro esté acá, es porque a la edad que el tiene, ya es capaz de sacar el ojo amarillo. –lo sabemos señ Rubeus –no es por nada mas. Puntualizó Phanton - ¿a que viene todo eso hoy señor? Preguntó Claverite –mi querida niña, eso viene a que hablaremos hoy de métodos de malignización. Todos se frotaron las manos, era la clase que esperaban, Esmeralda miró a Diamante que le guiñó el ojo, ambos esperaban con gusto esa clase –señor, no lo veo necesario. Dijo Vergerite –todos sabemos erotizar, solo hay que desplegar el ojo y ya. Phanton la miró - ¿y ya? Preguntó con suavidad, sacó un péndulo - ¿y ya mi querida Vergerite? La hipnosis es mas que doblegar a la gente a tu voluntad, es hacer de la gente, lo que tu quieres que sea, es hacerla como tu, para que no te cuestione, para que siga todo lo que digas, para que siempre te apoye en resumen, es hacer al mundo como quieres que sea ¿Qué no es un arte sutil? De verdad eres ingénua, eres una niña ingénua que si no entiende los matices no será capaz de hacer nada. Phanton se acercó a la parte de atrás, donde estaban otros alumno, tomó a una niña rubia con chunguitas de conejo, y la arrastró al frente - ¡profesor Phanton!¡no! gritaba la niña –tranquila Doroty, no te voy a hacer daño. –hermano. Decía el pequeño Zafiro –persta atención Zafiro. Dijo Diamante en su oreja mientras se concentraba en la niña, Phanton miró a Vergerite –ven acá. Dijo, ella obedeció –dime ¿Cuál de los 3 ojos debes usar para ponerla enteramente a tu voluntad?¿puedes usar péndulo? Responde Vergerite. Ella miraba a Doroty que lloraba –príncipe, no me deje, se lo que le hace a las jovencitas. Diamante la miró –Phanton no te lastimará pequeña Doroty, no tienes que temer. Ella lo seguía mirando –no lo se señor. Dijo Vergerite tras 2 minutos, el rió –tu miedo no te ha dejado, ni sus lágrimas te han dejado hacerlo, siéntate. Ella obedeció, Phanton señaló a Diamante que se paró, le agarró la cara y la miró –señor, se puede usar la amatista, es débil, del primer grado, no tiene defensa natural, podría hacerlo con un péndulo si quisiera. El le dio el péndulo, Doroty lloró mas, Diamante se puso detrás de ella con el péndulo adelante –Doroty, tienes que calmarte, nada va a lastimarte, el profesor no intentará seducirte. –príncipe. Comenzó ella, pero Diamante le puso la mano en el hombro –cálmate. le sonrió - ¿te gustan las cosas lindas?¿no Doroty? –si señor, las mariposas y las flores. Dijo, el rió - ¿Por qué no miras al frente? Todos se quedaron anonadados al ver que el péndulo se había transformado en una mariposa que a la primera pasada, la niña no pudo dejar de mirar fijamente - ¡oh! Exclamó la clase al completo –ordénale. Dijo Phanton, Diamante sonrió –dale el beso de lealtad al profesor donde corresponde. Ella se acercó, tomó la mano del profesor y besó el dorso, todos abrieron los ojos –ese péndulo que ha usado es especial. Dijo Phanton, Zafiro alzó la mano –es de diorita, señor. Dijo con su aflautada voz, el sonrió, todos miraron a Zafiro - ¿Cómo lo sabes pequeño? Preguntó Phanton con aire paternal, el niño se paró y se acercó al péndulo que su hermano tenía en la mano –porque copió el primer gusto de la víctima y solo la diorita nemesiana es copiadora, como es una piedra natural para inducir al trance por medio de la metamorfosis a algo que a la víctima le sea placentero mirar. Phanton asintió –lo has instruido bien. Dijo a Diamante quien asintió orgulloso hacia su hermano - ¿Por qué no le ha tenido que dar las instrucciones básicas de un péndulo normal? Esmeralda alzó la mano - ¿si? Preguntó Phanton –porque puedes ordenarle telepáticamente o normalmente como con el ojo, no tienes que darle las instrucciones porque el reacciona como lo haría un ojo, hechizando a su víctima a la primera mirada, es irresistible para la víctima. Phanton sonrió y asintió –así es Esmeralda, bien dicho, libérala y regresa a tu sitio. Diamante obedeció y regresó, Phanton miró a la pequeña parpadear, le agarró la cabeza y la hizo mirar un péndulo normal, comenzó a darle las instrucciones y cuando ya la tubo lista - ¿diferencia? Preguntó, todos comenzaron a dárselas, una vez mas, Doroty fue liberada y al final fue expuesta al ojo hipnótico, Phanton sonrió –mírenla, voy a cambiarla, observen. Se vió una pequeña Doroty sentada a los pies de la real - ¿esa es su alma? Preguntaron –si, eso es lo que verán. Dijo Phanton - ¿Cómo se cambia la personalidad maestro? Preguntó Rubeus –diles pequeña, anda ¿Cómo eres? Las imágenes se sucedieron a la vez que las palabras, Phanton sonrió –ahora, la haré desinivida y seductora, irremediablemente enamorada de mi, dispuesta a hacerlo todo por su amor. Cuando ella parpadeó tras el cambio, su mirada era diferente –profesor. Dijo –Doroty querida. Dijo el –quiero hacerlo, aquí y ahora. El sonrió - ¿con público? –no me importa, solo me importa usted. Ella se quitó la camisa –que pare maestro. Suplicó el pequeño Zafiro al borde de las lágrimas –espera. Dijo Phanton con voz de órden, ella obedeció –la he cambiado, he alterado detalles de su personalidad, pero no he alterado su escencia aún, ella sigue siendo una persona buena, lo cual, podría cambiar si yo lo eseara. Todo el mundo asintió –profe si usted no la ama. Dijo armesite –les he mostrado como se hace, pero si ustedes hacen esto por amor, cuando la estén cambio ando irremediablemente ella cambiará a su deseo, si le digo que me ame como yo a ella, su alma verá mi sentimiento y lo copiará, sinó, no pasará nada, yo solo hice que ella me amara, pero no con la equivalencia que debería tener, yo solo le ordené amarme así que, arrastrará ese detalle de su vieja personalidad a la nueva. - ¿y en el caso de un cambio de poder? Preguntó Diamante – ¿hacer a alguien nemesiano? El asintió a la pregunta del profesor –bien. Dijo, apareció una niña - ¿Quién es ella? Preguntó Calaverite –es una niña desaparecida de Randon. Dijo Phanton –cuando ustedes quieren pasar a alguien de bueno a malo o viceversa, eso es cambiar su escencia, esto se realiza cuando el poder de ustedes infecta el de la persona y lo obliga a hacerse con el dominante, deben tener mas poder que ella o no funcionará dicha estratégia, cuando se hace eso, la persona adquiere la marca del dominante. –y mientras esté bajo nuestro poder será nemesiano. Dijo Zafiro –así es joven príncipe. Respondió Phanton - ¿y si se libera? Preguntó Amanecer, una niña de la última fila –si se libera o la liberan, regresará a su tipo de poder normal. Todos asintieron –y si hablamos de cómo hacer hay 3 posibilidades:la primera es que le lancen un rayo cuando la tengan bajo su poder y ya hayan hecho los ajustes necesarios y hayan decidido si cambiar escencia o personalidad, la segúnda, es algún tipo de gesto, caricia o beso, son los que sirven. Las niñas se rieron y los niños hicieron gestos de iug –y la tercera…dijo el mirando al pequeño Zafiro - ¿Qué tan educado está tu hermano en la fornicación príncipe? Le preguntó a Diamante –sabe todo. dijo este - ¿en la que? Preguntó Zafiro - ¿Cómo nacen los bebés? Preguntó Phanton a su vez, Zafiro se rió –las personas mayores hacen el amor. Todos abrieron mucho los ojos - ¿Qué es hacer el amor? Preguntó Phanton –es cuando papi y mami nos hacen, papi mete en la bulba de mami, su virilidad lo que llaman pene ¡lo que yo uso para orinar!el profesor rió con aprobación, se acercó al niño y le revolvió los cabellos –muy bien. Dijo –otra pregunta ¿Por qué se llama hacer el amor? –porque papi y mami se aman. Respondió Zafiro - ¿y si lo haces con alguien que no amas pero que si te gusta? Preguntó Phanton –mmm, mmm, mmm, mi hermano lo llama sexo. Todos se quedaro mas locos aún –sexo, mi querido niño, es vulgar, es lo que usan el populacho y los guardias de quinta, fornicación, es mas apropiado para ti. Zafiro asintió –es una palabra difícil, por eso mi hermano me dio la fácil. –debes conocerlas todas, tanto las fáciles como las difíciles, eso hace de ti, un hombre niño asintió –la tercera es en la fornicación, durante el acto de penetración, en el momento de la eyaculación, lanzas el poder que has reunido poco a poco através de tu cuerpo hacia ella, o el, eso es un disparo directo al alma, la cubres de un solo golpe a diferencia de la segunda, que debes durar besándola o besándolo un aproximada de 5 minutos, si quieres mas, pues mas pero el tiempo mínimo es de 5 minutos para dar todo el poder necesario de forma apresurada, si tarsas mas, mas placentero y mas lenta la entrega pero con menos cansancio. –ajá. Dijo Rubeus –si todos eyaculamos en 1 minuto, es mas rápido que esa forma cursi de hacerlo. –no has estado enamorado. Dijo Phanton con sencilléz, Esmeralda lo miró mal –el joven Rubeus, tiene razón, es mas rápido si, pero mas peligroso, recuerden jóvenes que la mágia es dada por la energía física, si no la hay, no podrán sacar mágia ni aunque lo quieran, cuando eyaculas gastas energía y si lanzas mágia cuando lanzas cémen, estás dándole a tu cuerpo demasiado trabajo, te agotarás, no tendrás energía básica para que tus órganos funcionen y morirás. La clase quedó en un silencio sepulcral - ¿morir? Preguntó el pequeño Zafiro –si, joven príncipe, morir. –que feo, eso es por la sobrecarga de la energía concentrada en la mágia y no en el cuerpo. El profesor asintió –la vas reuniendo y la lanzas como una sola fuerza, generalmente el doble de energía de tu controlado por lo tanto, sufres un desajuste y mueres. La clase siguió en silencio –lo recomendable es que esto si se hace, se haga en el primer acto fornicatório o por alguien fuerte, sinó, no lo intenten ¿entendido? Todos los chicos asintieron con seriedad –tu alma pende de un hilo por un segundo, pero ese segundo significa la diferencia entre la vida y el control o la muerte de ambos. - ¿Por qué de ambos? Preguntó Esmeralda –si no haces bien la malignización o venignación quemas el alma. Dijo Phanton, todos abrieron mucho los ojos –es mas segura la primera y la segunda, estas cosas, no son juegos de niños. Todos asintieron con seriedad.

-tienes razón hermano, lo siento, he sido un idiota, pero sabía que podía. Zafiro lo soltó –has sido un romántico hermano, solo eso, menos mal que no te pasó nada. Diamante sonrió –así es. Serena se movió –mi príncipe. Dijo –hola hermosa. Saludó el con amor, Zafiro hizo una vénia y se retiró - ¿Quién es el? –mi hermano, tu cuñado ¿no lo recuerdas amor? Ella asintió –si, claro. Dijo con alegría, el se sentó a su lado, había una gargantilla con el cristal de plata –ten, para ti. –oh Díam que hermosa es, gracias. Dijo Serena mientras se la colocaba –no tanto como tu. Dijo Diamante –esta es mi habitación ¿cierto? El asintió –así es ¿Por qué la pregunta? Preguntó el –no lo se, estoy confundida Díam, como si me hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza. El rió –andabas levitando y te desconcentraste y caíste. –oh, que pena. Dijo ella –lo siento mucho Díam. Dijo –descuida, que bueno que siempre estoy para cuidarte. –es verdad. Dijo ella - ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora hermosa? Ella lo pensó –amarnos claro. Dijo –tus deseos son órdenes. Dijo el quien recomenzó su tarea, quien iba a decir que ese sería el principio de los reyes del universo y el recordaría 1000 años después este dulce comienzo.


	2. las lágrimas de Esmeralda

Ok, yo dije que era un oneshot ¿verdad? Me he arrepentido, mi musa loca me ha empujado (y prácticamente me lo ha gritado) que debía hacer un fic con ella, y lo hice porque sinó, la cabeza no se me quedaría en paz, así que decidí hacer una serie de oneshots de lo que se me ocurra, de esta batalla que ganó Diamante.

Aclaro 3 cositas:

1 odio a Esmeralda, con todo mi corazón.

2 me agradó cuando la eliminaron por fin.

3 cuando interrumpió a Diamante para perseguir a Darien ¡huuuuyyy!¡mátenla!.

Y esto es para ella una cucharada de su propia medicina, así que no puedo decir que lo lamenté (me froto las manos apenada) pero es la verdad.

Críticas: "responderé siempre y cuando sean educadas y civilizadas".

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Akira Toyirama, yo solo me divierto con esto ¡todo lo que no conozcan!¡es mío!.

Aclaración: (lo inventé igual) sicay: guerrero nemesiano que es capaz de sacar los 3 ojos hipnóticos (para referencias ver añadido del capi anterior).

Mi destrozo.

Yo sabía que iba a hacer el, yo sabía que la amaba, lo miré –mi príncipe ¿estás pensando en esa sailor moon? Me pregunté mientras miraba la desición en su mirada, cuando dijo que el se encargaría, tuve un mal presentimiento, algo me decía que el iba a hacer algo que a mi me dolería, miré a Zafiro preparar un cuarto y unas ropas - ¿Qué haces Zafiro? Le pregunté –preparo una cosa para ayudar a mi hermano. Dijo alejándose ¿Por qué no me atrevía?¿por que no me atrevía y lo controlaba? Al ser yo una sicay, podría hacerlo, pero al ser el, el sicay mas fuerte, me detectaría, a mi príncipe siempre le ha gustado la hipnosis, y yo…sabía que me descubriría si tan solo…-Esmeralda. Me dijo Zafiro –no te quedes allí, anda a vigilar al sabio, sabes que no le tengo estima. Dijo Zafiro, me alejé a hacer lo que me pedía, después de todo, necesitaba distraerme.

Miraba la puerta del cuarto de la maldita sailor moon, sabía que ella estaba allí, escuchaba sus gemidos y sus palabras –si mi príncipe…te amo…si…si…así…oh…oh…si. Como soñaba yo que el me envolviera en sus brazos, como soñaba yo que me besara, que sus labios trazaran caminos por todo mi cuerpo, como soñaba yo que sus manos me pintaran de amor toda, como soñaba yo poseer el sitio de su corazón, el lugar donde poder guardar mi amor con el suyo, me trepé a las ventanas, había una manera ¡tenía que haber una maldita manera de separarla de el!¡de impedir que le diera esa satisfacción! Pero no había, mi príncipe había sido cuidadoso como siempre, detallista, escrupuloso en el órden y como siempre, todo salía a pedir de boca, pero yo no podía separar los ojos de la escena que me partía el corazón, cuando la montó, cuando vi como el la montaba, como la miraba, como si ella fuera el sol y el, el ciego que ve la luz por primera vez –no lo hagas…por favor…que sea un juego…solo un juego…. Pero yo sabía que no lo era, a mi príncipe no se le conocía romance, no porque fuera raro, el era muy étero, solo es que el siempre decía que no había llegado la correcta pero yo estaba allí ¡la correcta era yo! Y no era a la que precisamente andaban montando de esa manera, cuando vi el poder que explotó al explotar su cimiente, lloré de desesperación –maldito seas, tenía que ser un juego, debía ser yo ¡debía ser yo! Grité destrozada.

A los días, lo tropecé por el pasillo, estaba tan cambiado, tan radiante, tan feliz –Esmeralda. Me dijo, me di la vuelta –recuerda que tu eres la que llevará el ataque a las sailors scouts, para por fin, poder matarlas y cambiar el tiempo. Lo miré –no estoy segura de querer hacerlo, ya que tienes un juguete nuevo ¿Por qué no dejas que lo haga ella?. Me miró - ¿disculpa? Me acerqué a el y lo apunté con mi abanico –lo que oíste Diamante, ya que tienes un juguete nuevo, que lo haga ella. –Esmeralda, no lo has entendido, yo quiero que lo hagas tu. –no lo voy a hacer. Dije mientras el se acercaba a mi - ¿Por qué no? Preguntó, su pregunta me hizo explotar:

¡por que no!¡yo te diré por que no!¡siempre he estado enamorada de ti!¡has hecho conmigo lo que has querido!¡y tu!¡te acuestas con esa golfa! El me miró y con movimiento rápido me abofeteó, quedé sentada en el suelo, la defendería a capa y espada, como todo buen nemesiano le era 100% leal –Esmeralda, cuando iniciamos esto, yo nunca te prometí nada, tu sabías que no había encontrado a esa persona. - ¡esa persona era yo Diamante!¡era yo! Grité –siempre estuve allí para ti, incluso si te daba la maldita gana de coleccionar mujeres como a Phanton, yo estaba dispuesta a entregarte todo, no como esa golpfa, no como esa perra. –ella me lo ha entregado todo. dijo el con aspereza –mi alma nunca estuvo unida a la tuya Esmeralda, lo tienes que entender, quiero que hagas eso o que regreses a Némesis. Dijo mientras se alejaba.

Otra noche sin dormir, el ataque iba de mil amores si se quería, las sailors scouts estaban siendo diezmadas, y aunque el conejo intentaba ayudar, no podía, estaba en mi gran cuarto verde con otro ataque de insomnio,no podía dormir, así que me paré y fui al pasillo del cuarto de mi príncipe y la golfa, como ella le había pedido, sus cuartos estaban lado a lado y de vez en cuando en la noche era rutina que el pasara al de ella, o ella al de el, me asomé al de el, y allí estaba, haciendo el amor con ella, veía como se tocaban, como se miraban, como se besaban, como se abrazaban y mi alma se partía, lloraba lágrimas de sangre, las cuales acudieron a mis ojos sin pensarlo, pero no pude dejar de mirar, como se amaron toda la noche, me vengaría de ella, de esa maldita golfa, por darme el mas increíble destrozo.


	3. felicidad en la luna negra

A mis lectores: de repente este fic no tiene tanta producción como los de para todo público pero aparte de estar de acuerdo con la idea de corazónde Diamante de ampliar el phanton de Diamante, pues, siento que es necesario, que hasí como hay muchos mmm fics calientes de la pareja principal, nuestro príncipe tenga los suyos con la pareja que muchos pensamos que debía ser la principal y es importante darle ambos enfoques, el malo como el bueno así, describo la batalla que Diamante ganará y será el campo para mi otro proyecto tomando en cuenta los momentos alegres, lindos, heróticos y demás aparte de los de acción que todos queremos ver.

No soy muy buena en lemon (unas cuantas cosillas las he copiado de lo que he leído) así que si alguien reconoce extractos de sus ideas ¡no me guinden!¡el aprendizaje es bueno! Jejejje (ruborizada) agradezco si han llegado hasta aquí tanto los usuarios como los anónimos ¡ha habido muchas visitas!¡gracias!.

Anímense a dejar un review para saber si no ando tan tostada con esto de los fics heróticos (francamente no es lo mío, pero por los personajes que me gustan hago mis ecepciones) miren que sufro de pena al describir esto ¡jajajajajajaja!¡ayúdenme!.

Todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, lo que no conozcan, es mío ¡ya saben!.

"aceptaré sus críticas siempre y cuando sean educadas y civilizadas".

Agradezco a dark sailor por su fic de la otra cara de la princesa ¡si reconoces alguna de tus ideas!¡no me guindes! Mira que las acogí con respeto y me gustó el enfoque de Diamante (mas ruborizada aún) fue buenísimo.

A continuación…el capi 3 de esta serie de oneshots.

Felicidad en la luna negra.

Abrí mis ojos al sol de la mañana, estaba acurrucada en la cama junto a el, sus brazos me envolvían mientras sus labios descansaban en mi cuello –mi príncipe. Le susurré, el mugió –ya es hora de despertar. Dije acariciándole la espalda –espera hermosa. Dijo mientras me pegaba mas a el –Díanm. Dije –ya es hora. El abrió sus hermosos ojos a la luz –hermosa, has despertado temprano. Dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla –sip, ya no podía seguir durmiendo. Dije mientras le besaba la frente - ¿y por que no? Preguntó, sonreí –porque…tuve un sueño muy interesante. El se sentó en la cama a la par que yo lo hacía

¿Qué soñó mi hermosa princesa? Preguntó interesado con esa sonrisa tan coqueta que me derretía, pasé mi mano por su pecho como quien no quiere la cosa - ¿quieres que te diga? Le pregunté ronrroneante –desde luego, muero porque me digas que soñaste. Lo besé –fue algo contigo y conmigo, pero para que se de me debes dar 2 horas, e ir al trono. Hice un puchero –pero no te reúnas con nadie, espera allí, se que tienes cosas que hacer, pero hoy te quiero solo para mi ¿puedes escaparte?¿puedes?¿puedes? el sonrió –claro que puedo escaparme princesa. Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama - ¿Dónde será la reunión? Medité –no aquí, desde luego, ya te diré. –muero de impaciencia. Dijo mientras me besaba el cuello y descendía hasta mis cenos –no hagas eso príncipe….no hagas eso. Dije en un gemido mientras sentía su dulce succión y el mordisqueo leve en mi pesón izquierdo a la vez que su mano aprisionaba mi vagina con amor y firmeza - ¿Por qué no?¿si lo deseas tanto como yo? Preguntaba el entre lanbetón y lambetón –porque sinó…mi sorpresa será un desastre. Dije, pero le hice el gesto para que cambiara al derecho que moría por sentir así –Serena ¿de verdad quieres que me detenga? –nooooo. Dije en un gemido cuando sentí su mano hurgando en mi vagina –entonces, no lo haré. Dijo el –haz lo que quieras mi príncipe. Dejó de succionar mis cenos y se dedicó a besarlos hasta llegar a mi boca –hago lo que ambos queremos. Dijo mientras me daba repetidos besos, bajó por mi cuello hasta mi abdomen y comenzó a besarlo y a lamberlo, luego, siguió por mis piernas, hasta que después de besar ambas se detuvo en mi vagina y haí, perdí todo ontrol de mi misma, al sentir sus enérgicas y constantes succiones así como sus lambetazos - ¡hay!¡hay!¡hay!¡si!¡si!¡si! gemía mientras el se afanaba y sus manos delineaban y acariciaban mi cuerpo con dulzura y pasión - ¡Diamante!¡Diamante!¡Diamante! gemía su nombre al llegar a mi primer climáx, lo agarré cuando terminó y lo acosté –mi príncipe, me has encendido. Dije con seducción –adoro verte en todas tus facetas hermosa, desde tu dulzura y ternura hasta tu sensualidad y herotismo, no tengas inniviciones. –contigo, jamás las he tenido. Dije mientras lo besaba, y a la par que mi lengua se introducía en su boca, mi mano estimulaba su pene, y la otra, lo recorría, sus pectorales, sus viseps, todo el que era mío luego, fui bajando por su cuerpo dejando caminos de besos y senderos de lametazos, cuando al fin, llegué a su pene, me dediqué a darle mucho pero mucho cariño, hasta que lo sentí casi en el punto, a la par oía los gemidos de el –oh si…oh si…oh si…déjame…déjame penetrarte…Serena…espera…estoy a punto…a punto. Yo me reí –ya hemos jugado. Dije mientras lo soltaba, el me miró encantado, regresé a su voca para besarlo una y otra vez, luego, me monté encima de el - ¿estás listo? Pregunté, el asintió y metí su pene en mi vagina y así comencé la penetración, hicimos eso otras 2 veces y al final, lo convencí para ir al baño a bañarnos.

Tras lograr que mi príncipe se separara de mi por un espacio corto, me dediqué a buscar lo que necesitaba, llegué a la biblioteca que a mi y a mi príncipe nos gustaba tanto, detrás de una estantería, conseguí lo que buscaba, una cierta sección no apta para todos en el castillo, después de mirar, tomé un libro y la cerré, llegué a la cocina del castillo y armé una cesta, los enemigos no lo saben pero el castillo tiene 2 modalidades, las salas principales de pelea y las salas secundarias que es donde vivimos, estas se acceden através de pasadizos y rodean la estructura principal, pareciera como si no existieran pero en verdad lo hacen y están llenas de vida, lo que incluye unos jardines, salí y llegué a el, me senté en una manta que coloqué cuando hube dispuesto todo –ve al príncipe Diamante. Le dije a una mariposa rosada que creé con mi energía.

Cuando el llegó yo terminaba de dispersar pétalos de jazmínes –vaya. Dijo –me inspiré en el recuerdo de lo que llamaste mi noche de bienvenida pero algo mas…pintorezco. Dije mientras lo miraba - ¿un picnic? Hace siglos que no hacíamos uno. Dijo el mientras se sentaba a mi lado y se disponía a tomar la cesta –no hagas eso bribón. Dije juguetonamente, lo primero que saqué de la cesta fue una venda –cierra los ojos, anda. El dudó, le besé la mejilla y la luna –obedéceme. Pedí con dulzura e inocencia, sabía que a el no le gustaba la idea pero lo hizo por mi, le coloqué la venda morada en los ojos y el comenzó a respirar un poco agitado –todo esto, me está poniendo muy exitado. Me murmuró –esa era la idea. Dije riendo mientras sacaba cosas de la cesta, un plato de plata, un pan, una langosta y camarones enarinados, pai de limón y una botella de un vino caro que me había ingeniado para substraer de la secreta reserva que Díam guarda en su habitación detrás de su closet, el olisqueó el aire interesado - ¿langosta? Preguntó –podría ser. Dije mientrass servía su plato, piqué un pedazo –abre la boca. –puedo alimentarme solo. Dijo –nop, no puedes, es mi juego y lo jugarás a mi manera. Dije, el sonrió y asintió mientras abría

La boca, le comencé a dar la langosta y un poco de ensalada, a la par que lo besaba, mejor no hacía mucho eso o podría terminar dejando el juego, cuando terminé de alimentarlo y de darle vino, le di el postre, no tomé casi así que el segundo efecto del vino (un pequeño pero eficaz narcotizante para hacerlo dormir a el)no me afectó mas que darme una leve somnolencia, cuando Díam estuvo profundamente dormido, camnié mi hermoso vestido blanco a algo mas corto de color morado ovscuro, me puse unas ligas muy diminutas y luego, lo comencé a desvestir porco a poco, primero su camisa, me recreé en su pecho perfecto de Adonis –Serena, Serena, Serena, hermosa, te amo, te amo, te besé en los labios –ya casi mi príncipe, ya casi. Dije –shhh. El siguió durmiendo mientras yo me dedicaba a sus pantalones, y al final (tuve que romperle la ropa) cuando quedó desnudo, suspiré y tras quitarle la venda me armé de valor, agarré su virilidad y comencé a masajearla lentamente y cuidadosamente poco a poco, esta endurecía y Diamante gemía, la succioné un rato, cuando supuse que estaba en esa bruma de la duermevela, dejé de hacer eso y comencé a succionar sus perfectas tetillas, un poco mas, solo un poco mas, el estaba muy exitado, lo escuchaba murmurar mi nombre como una plegaria a un dios –Díam. Llamé mientras sacaba una rosa rojo sangre de mi cesta junto a otras cosas necesarias para mi misión, comencé a pasarle la rosa, por el rostro, besé su luna, eso lo hizo reír, es uno de sus puntos sensibles, todas las marcas lo son, seguí por sus párpados y su naríz, sus labios, esos perfectos y jugosos labios en los que me detuve, el abrió los ojos adormecido y mas los abrió al mirar mi vestido, cuando iba a decir algo, aproveché para besarlo y tras un rato, lo solté - ¿Qué es esto? Preguntó roncamente –una sorpresa ¿no te gusta? Pregunté ronrroneante –la adoro. Dijo mientras yo pasaba la rosa por su cuello y por el resto de su cuerpo, cuando terminé, una música muy sensual y herótica comenzó a sonar y yo tocándome mientras el miraba extaseado comencé a desacerme de mi vestido con la rosa en la boca, cuando estuve en la pequeña pantaleta que había elegido semi trassparente, lo miré - ¿me la quieres quitar tu? Le pregunté mientras el se levantaba y me besaba mi monte de venus - ¿Cómo quieres que te la quite? Preguntó llenando de besos esa zona –con los dientes. Respondí mientras el hacía la acción, cuando estuve tan desnuda como el, lo acosté - ¿Qué vas a hacer hermosa? Preguntó –ya verás. Dije riendo mientras sacaba una crema, le hunté las tetillas y el abdomen y luego, me dediqué a lamberla el estaba en el climáx, iba a hacerlo llegar a la cúspide como fuera, le unté la crema en su virilidad y sin mas, me dediqué a ella hasta que lo hice explotar dentro de mi voca, su dulce sabor, el dulce aliciente de su estirpe me invadió y pude gozar con los espasmos de placer que tenía, luego comencé a mover mi boca hacia adelante y hacia atrás haciendo el movimiento de penetración lo que una vez mas, lo llevó al climáx, cuando terminé me recosté, el gemía suavemente –que fantástico. Dijo mientras el sol acariciaba su cuerpo –lo se. Dije mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos –sorpresa- dije –lo e. respondió con sonrisa pícara mientras yo, miraba su cuerpo de Adonis empapado de su sudor perlado, el se incorporó un poco –ahora yo ¿puedo revisar la cesta? Preguntó, asentí mientras me acostaba, el sacó unas frutas y las dispuso, lo miré interesada mientras el trabajaba, luego, me hechó crema en la boca y la lambió para poder compartir un beso amoroso, ardoroso y apasionado, luego, puso unas fresas y mas crema, llenó todo mi cuerpo de fresas y crema y se dedicó a comerlas, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi figura, mi cintura y luego su terca y testaruda lengua insistía en tomar el néctar inexsistente de mis cenos, néctar que para el eran mis gemidos de placer, luego, bajó hasta mi vientre y lo besó, lo delineó con los dedos tras dejarlo limpio y luego se dedicó a mi vagina, podía sentir como tomaba mi líquido, como succionaba y me llevaba al éxtasis mordisqueando delicadamente mi clítoris, lo sopló y eso a mi me gustó, al poco rato suplicaba misericordia - ¡detente ya Diamante!¡detente ya!¡me iré!¡me correré!el reía mientras me dejaba por un minuto –quiero que te corras princesa. Dijo en mi oído mientras regresaba a su trabajo, tuve 3 climacs mientras el se dedicaba a chupar, lamber y mordisquear mi femineidad y clítoris, luego, me dio la vuelta y me lambió y besó espalda y nalgas, me volvió a voltear –te enseñaré algo divertido. Dijo mientras empapaba su mano de mi líquido que salía a raudales –es algo que te gustará, primero lo haremos por lo nuevo y luego por lo viejo. Dijo, asentí –todo lo que quieras, pero necesito tenerte ya dentro de mi o moriré. Dije muy exitada –tranquila hermosa, estoy preparando algo nuevo. Dijo en mi oído mientras se huntaba mas líquido, cuando estuvo listo, me dio la vuelta –bien, voy. Me espanté –pe, pero Díam, es, esa zona solo sirve, para…para…para….para. comencé a titubear –mi princesa,

Hermosa ¿tu hermosa femineidad solo sirve para expulsar tus aguas y tu luna roja? –no. Dije –todo es mas de lo que parece. Dijo el, recosté mi cabeza en su hombro mientras el colocaba sus manos en mis senos –confío en ti. Dije, el besó mi oreja derecha y la lambió al tiempo que su virilidad entraba por esa otra zona, donde solo hay una vía y por donde jamás imaginé poder hacerlo, eso me llevó al climax y luego, me dejé caer –te amo, te amo, te amo. Decía mi príncipe –y yo a ti Díam, y yo a ti. Respondí mientras el sonreía y tras recuperar fuerza, me daba la penetración que yo quería acompañado del insistente succionar de mis cenos, pasamos toda la tarde en el jardín, haciendo el amor y probando el libro que hizo a mi príncipe ronronear de placer al verlo y examinar junto a mi su contenido.

Un llanto desgarrador se oía en el castillo de black moon, ese cruel llanto desgarrador era como mil sufrimientos como mil heridas, como mil desgracias y mil males, la persona había roto todo lo de su dormitorio, todo, absolutamente todo - ¡por que mi príncipe!¡por que!¡por que con esa golfa!¡que tiene ella que yo no! Se miraba desnuda en el espejo. Ciertamente era hermosa y no podía entender ¿Por qué no era el fruto de los deseos de aquel que en esos momentos hacía el amor con otra? Y sin embargo, eso no la dejaba odiarlo, si rabia pero no odio –te mataré maldita perra, te mataré mañana, sailor moon estará muerta. Decía Esmeralda mientras quebraba su espejo con dolor y reía a la vez que lloraba de humillación.


	4. venganza

Agradecimiento a mi primer review ¡que lindo se siente! Acabo de incluir una escena de acción, es buena, pero no se si sea tan fastuosa como debe pero ¡denle un chance!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo me divierto con ella.

La venganza

Serena caminaba por el castillo, sus zapatos de tacón resonaban por todo ese pasillo –Zafiro. Llamó, el apareció - ¿Qué pasa cuñada? –es que, no encuentro a tu hermano. El la miró –salió. Dijo simplemente, ella asintió –me di cuenta. Dijo mientras lo miraba –fue a dirigir un ataque contra las sailors. Ella asintió - ¿ha servido el poder que ofrecí? Preguntó –desde luego, los droidos están de regreso y a decir verdad, con los que hemos despertado todo saldrá mejor de lo que planeamos. - ¿Qué haremos con el conejo? –primero, tienes que ver si el cristal de plata está con el y después, lo mataremos creo. El entristeció su mirada - ¿no quieres matarla? Preguntó ella, el negó –la verdad quisiera salvarla y podríamos cambiarla, sería tan fácil.

Ella asintió –lo sería, pero todo depende de lo que mi príncipe diga. Dijo con confianza, Zafiro repitió el gesto de ella –así es. Dijo –cuñado ¿quieres practicar espada conmigo? El rió, le encantaba su cuñada, aunque al principio había sentido que le quitaría el amor de su hermano, ella había logrado unirlos mucho mas, pues al Diamante habérsel endulzado el corazón, tenía mas amor que expresar a todos los seres que el amaba y su princesa junto a su hermano eran los indiscutibles reyes de su corazón –desde luego cuñada, cámbiate. Ella rió, cerró los ojos y lo hizo a un traje dorado, el negó –no me gusta ese color. Dijo –oh… dijo ella cambiando el color a azul - ¿mejor? –mejor. Dijo el, se alejaron a la sala de entrenamientos.

Diamante, paseaba por las calles de Tokio, había ido al pasado solo para saber el área de caza donde tendría que buscar a las sailors scouts después de todo, no podía dejar eso al azar y ya que Esmeralda se portaba tan estúpidamente, el tendría que hacerlo, miraba su alrededor mientras todas las jóvenes que lo rodeaban se fijaban en su belleza, en su porte elegante y aristocrático, en su andar de modelo, en su mirada penetrante, en su hermoso cuerpo cubierto por esa camisa gris plata manga larga y esos pantalones negros, con esas botas negras y hermosas, miró una librería y entró allí a ver que le gustaba, como aficionado a los libros, no la iba a dejar pasar, compró unos cuantos y salió hacia la calle –el Tokio del pasado es muy interesante. Dijo, pasó por otra tienda mas discreta pero que para el brillaba con luces de neón, era una sex shop, la detalló calmadamente y luego, decidió entrar –bienvenido señor, al mundo playboy ¿en que lo puedo ayudar? La chica lo miró y de mas está decir, que si le hubiera hecho una propuesta indecente, ella de buena gana se lo hubiera concedido, sus ojos morados reflejaban alguien a quien el cariño le hacía falta y su cabello morado en un tono mas obscuro y corto, era casi como una suave pincelada en el cielo, el le sonrió con lo que pensó que la mujer se desmayaría, el la miró intensamente –solo miro, gracias. Ella balbuceó al ver esa sonrisa colgate y ese andar distinguido –de…de…de nada. El asintió mientras se alejaba al interior de la tienda, miró los disfraces, pero sacando el de policía, vaquera y porrista, muy pocos le gustaron, hasta que lo vió, un disfraz de niña de escuela, idéntico al que su amada usaba salvo por el color rojo y los lazos morados, los tomó los 4 y siguió mirando, encontró unas ropas comestibles para chicas y chicos, luego pasó por la parte para ver si encontraba algo para el y de hecho lo encontró, la tienda le pareció fascinante y muy estimulante, cuando pagó, y logró ver a la chica que lo quería atender, salió de la tienda y guardó sus compras en un reloj que tenía una capacidad de almacenamiento dimensional, cuando una pelota le pegó en la cara - ¡lo siento señor! Dijo la voz de una niña pequeña, cuando el la miró, sus ojos se abrieron por un momento –no hay problema pequeña. Dijo con una sonnrisa fría, ella lo miró –lamento haber dejado escapar a mi luna pelota. Dijo con puchero –ya te dije, no importa pequeña. Dijo el acercándosele, Ikuko salió detrás de ella –Rini, hija, ven. Diamante miró los recuerdos de la madre de su amada y por un hábil hechizo se dio cuenta de que por no ser un ser mágico había perdido todos los recuerdos de Serena –voy mamá. Dijo Rini mientras miraba al hombre, este la tomó por el brazo –pequeño conejo, no vas a escapar de mi. Le susurró al oído, cuando Rini lo vió mejor dio un grito a la par de Ikuko, pero ya era tarde, Diamante había desaparecido con la pequeña.

Serena y Zafiro estaban comenzando sus prácticas en la sala, solo se oían sus gritos y el chocar de sus metales –eres fuerte cuñada. Dijo Zafiro –claro que si cuñado, no sería la novia de tu hermano si no fuera tan fuerte. Le dijo ella con una sonrisa –eso es verdad, pero eres toda una damisela. –si, una damisela en peligro cuando no puedo safarme del problema pero si no, sigo siendo tan guerrera como tu. El asintió mientras seguían con eso, Serena soltó la espada de repente y le dio una patada a la de Zafiro –oh ¿quieres cambio de estilo? –si, tu hermano es muy suave conmigo, siento que cuando entrenamos no me deja usar todo mi potencial. Zafiro se rió estridentemente, cosa rara en el callado, tímido, amable y reservado Zafiro –hay Serena. Le dijo entre risas, ella lo miró extrañada –mi hermano no te deja usar todo tu potencial, porque el espera que lo uses todo en la noche con el en tu cuarto o en el suyo. Miró como su cuñada se ponía como tomate –lo ¿lo sabes? El volvió a reír, besó la luna de su cuñada –Serena, sus gemidos y gritos se oyen durante toda la noche en el castillo, como tu gritas su nombre y el grita el tuyo. Ella sonrió -entonces, sabes que somos muy felices. –de primera, las mucamas dicen que han tenido que someter los juegos de cuarto de ambos a limpiezas conciensudas. Ella sonrió –tu y Doroty son grandes amigos. El asintió - ¿seguimos cuñada? Preguntó –si Zafiro. Dijo ella retomando la pelea que empezó a ser de estilos de artes marciales muy diversos, cuando terminaron ambos estaban cansados y decidieron irse cada uno a tomar un baño.

Cuando Serena salía del baño en toalla la puerta se abrió –príncipe, que bueno que llegaste. Dijo ella de espaldas a la puerta mientras buscaba algo en su armario, una piyama de short, esta noche tenía pensado descansar, pero al no escuchar la respuesta de su Diamante, se dio la vuelta, Esmeralda estaba allí de pie mirándola - ¿Qué quieres Esmeralda? Preguntó Serena molesta - ¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación? Pero la otra no respondía - - ¡responde maldita zorra! Gritó Serena acercándose a ella - ¿crees que no lo se?¡crees que no lo se! ¡que no me dijeron que adulteraste el jugo de frambuesas de mi príncipe con una poción! –lárgate de nuestra vida, regresa con tu maldito Endimiun. –vete al infierno maldita zorra, yo le pertenezco a Diamante - ¡esto no es para ti!¡tu eres nuestra mas grande enemiga y estás aquí solo porque el se enamoró de ti!¡pero en cuanto le dejes de servir!¡cuando se aburra de tu estúpida cara de mosca muerta!¡te dejará! –tu osas…osas…hablarme así…a mi…a tu princesa. Esmeralda rió - ¡tu no eres mi princesa!

Y acto seguido se lanzó contra Serena, esta cayó y chilló al sentir esa cortada - ¿eso te hará ver mas bella perra?¡eso te hará ver mas bella! Serena no podía ver la cortada pero deducía que era muy grande, se paró

-acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte zorra descarada, zoo perra. Dijo mientras le lanzaba un rayo negro - ¡trueno obscuro! Lanzó Esmeralda, pero Serena esquivó - ¡enredaderas de las tinieblas! Unas enredaderas negras recargadas de electricidad que se arrastraban como serpientes se dirigieron hacia Esmeralda, la cual, no pudo esquivar

-te dejaré morir si no te arrepientes. Chillaba Serena a la par de los chilljidos de Esmeralda, pero esta aún así, rompió la técnica –la has hecho tan fuerte como tu mi príncipe. Dijo con ira contenida – ¡manos del otro mundo!

Serena tubo que esquivar las manos levitándose - ¡espiral de black moon! Lanzó una espiral negra hacia Esmeralda - ¡cuadrilátero del dolor!un cuadrado negro atrapó a Serena que comenzó a gritar de dolor - ¡esto es por encamarte con mi príncipe zorra!¡por hacer el amor con el!¡por haber aparecido en nuestras vidas perra! ¡muere maldita golfa! Serena chillaba mientras las descargas eran mas y mas fuertes,

Alguien tumbó la puerta y la separó de la técnica - ¿Qué haces Zafiro? Preguntó Esmeralda –tu no maltratas a mi cuñada. –deja Zafiro…yo me encargaré de ella… -pero cuñada, te atrapó. –me atrapó por confiada…por subestimarla. Dijo Serena –pero eso no se repetirá - ¡centella refulgente de las tinieblas! Lanzó Serena, eso le dio a Esmeralda de lleno –idiota, eso no me derrotará. Dijo Esmeralda lanzándole unos puños y patadas que Serena esquivó, esta saltó y le dio una buena patada en la cara, pero Esmeralda se paró consumida por una rabia ciega y asesina - ¡ducto de tinieblas! Gritó Esmeralda, un rayo en forma cilíndrica se acercó a Serena que lo retuvo - ¡congelamiento de tiniebla!

Ese rayo golpeó a Esmeralda que quedó paraljizada –línea ovscura. Susurró Serena, una línea negra salió de su dedo y con esta comenzó a cortar a Esmeralda –no es necesario que lo lleves a este punto Serena. Dijo Zafiro intercediendo –ella es una traidora y en cuando pueda o tu y tu hermano no estén cerca me matará. dijo mientras seguía con ese proceso, el la miraba –Serena te lo suplico. Ella miró el gesto de el, suspiró y deshizo la técnica –lo haré por ti Zafiro. Le dijo con dulzura, pero Esmeralda se paró y le acestó una patada –yo no ¡muerte del reloj! - ¡Esmeralda!¡noooooo! gritó Zafiro al mirar como se hacía un reloj negro usando a Serena como aguja, ella reía –suéltala Esmeralda. ¡ella ya te ha perdonado! - ¿en serio? Yo no ¡y la mataré Zafiro!¡hoy desaparecerá de mi vida! Gritaba mientras Serena se ponía mas y mas pálida - ¡lágrima negra! Lanzó Zafiro para detener el poder, Serena jadeaba - ¡caída de la noche! Le lanzó a Esmeralda, ese rayo la hirió pero ella con toda su rabia, se paró, se dedicaron a darse tantos puños y patadas como fuera posible, Serena le lanzó unas patadas voladoras y volteretas que Esmeralda logró esquivar y regresar con la consecuencia que Serena cayó al piso, pero esta se paró e hizo una espada de energía rosa, Esmeralda hizo una de energía verde y comenzaron a caerse a espadazos de los buenos mientras Zafiro, no hacía mas que mirar impotente como esas 2 mujeres peleaban a muerte, Serena le clavó la espada en el estómago –rebelión obscura. Susurró, un rayo embvolvió a Esmeralda y la dejó tan lastimada al haberle herido todo el cuerpo mientras esta agonizaba –púdrete en el infierno Esmeralda. Dijo Serena mientras la espada de energía desaparecía –yo, le diré a alguien que venga. Comenzó Zafiro –te lo agradezco. Dijo Serena desvalida al mirar su rostro –quizás se pueda curar con magia. Sugirió –eso espero. Dijo ella –si tu hermano llega, lo espero en su cuarto, no quiero pasar aquí la noche. Dijo aflijida.

Cuando Diamante llegó a su cuarto tras haber recibido la noticia de la pelea entre las féminas y la muerte de Esmeralda, abrió la puerta apresurado y a sus pies llegaron unas esquirlas de cristal, el encendió la luz y como una visión aterradora miró una de sus almohadas manchada con sangre y a Serena, acostada de lado con heridas y contusiones provocadas por las heridas mágicas, seguramente había sido una lucha muy pareja porque Esmeralda era tan fuerte como el o la misma Serena y el, la había hecho tan fuerte como lo era el, se acercó y le volteó el rostro, miró la cicatriz que lo desfiguraba con odio hacia la mujer que se había atrevido a dañar a su vida, a su razón de respirar, le puso la mano en la mejilla y cerró los ojos, su energía azul salió de inmediato y curó la mejilla lastimada –hermosa…hermosa…despierta. –oh Díam, no me mires. Pidió Serena –estoy fea y horrorosa. –ya no mas hermosa. Dijo el pasándole el dedo por la recién curada mejilla, ella se tocó - ¿como? Preguntó –poder curativo que tienes. Dijo con una sonrisa besando su frente, ella rió –lo olvidé. Dijo –lo se. Dijo el abrazándola, le acarició el cabello –la maté. Dijo –lo se también. Dijo el –se que lo hiciste y razón tenías. Ella asintió –no me arrepiento príncipe. –lo se hermosa, tampoco era la idea que te ó a besar su frente mientras la tenía abrazada, siguió acariciando su cabello mientras ella seguía abrazada a el, luego le besó el rostro, todo el rostro y finalmente se dedicaron a una ronda de besos muy especial, cuando los 2 estubieron mas apaciguados de demostrarse su amor, el la miró –necesito que vengas conmigo. - ¿A dónde?

Preguntó ella –a ver una cosa. Dijo el, ella asintió y ambos bajaron.

Cuando Rini despertó, miró que Diamante estaba allí junto a Serena y se asustó mucho al ver la luna negra en el lugar de la dorada que debía estar –Se, Serena. Ella la miraba con frialdad e interés - ¿este es el conejo? Le preguntó a Diamante quien asintió –si, este es el conejo, necesito que veas si tiene el cristal de plata con el. Serena asintió - ¡Serena!¡no lo hagas!¡yo no lo tengo! Pero con un rayo hipnótico la hizo callar, la niña se quedó con mirada perdida y Serena la miró a los ojos fijamente, tras 1 minuto miró a Diamante –si, allí está mi príncipe. –es perfecto. Dijo el sonriente - ¿lo puedes sacar hermosa? –claro. Dijo, miró a la niña –dame el cristal. La pequeña alzó los brazos y un brillo rosa innundó la habitación –ten. Le dijo a Diamante –gracias hermosa. Dijo besándola –ahora ¿Qué haremos con ella?¿la mataremos? El negó –no, la usaremos de carnada para atraer a su padre. Ella rió con maldad junto a el –me encantas mi príncipe, me encanta como piensas. El sonrió –lo se hermosa, vámonos. Dijo mientras la rodeaba en un abrazo amoroso y protector -espera. Dijo Serena - ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Diamante –duerme mi niña, duerme. Rini cayó inmediatamente dormida –Phanton dice que si vas a tener a alguien bajo tu control por mucho tiempo, debes ser amable y no dejarlo así, porque aunque lo liberes después, el no mandarlo a satisfacer sus necesidades básicas podrá traerle consecuencias horrorosas y no queremos eso. El rió –aprendiste bien la lección. Ella se detuvo y le haló cariñosamente las mejillas –claro amor, soy muy aplicada. Dijo y rió –además si decidimos usarla, cuando la canbiemos el cuerpo pasará factura de lo que no le dejamos hacer. El rió –es cierto hermosa, vamos ya a dormir. Ella asintió y colocó la cabeza en el hombro de el mientras subían abrazados amorosamente y riendo cómplicemente.


	5. sangre de tuxido

¡hola! Otra actualización ¡soy mala!¡muajajajajajajaja! perdón a todas las fans del patán, digo, de Darien pero era algo justo y merecido para esta historia (andromeda se frot las manos con maldad mientras le salen cachitos y colita) aunque si niego que no disfruté darle pela a Darien les mentiría a todos, lamento si saco lágrimas y mentadas de madre pero muchas las sacamos cuando murió Diamante así que ¡aguántense!¡y tengan un cleneex virtual!.

Muchos han dicho que si las cosas cambiaran, Rini sería hija de Diamante y Serena y me apego en esta historia a este respecto con todo mi ser (aunque yo la veo mas como la hermana) por cuestiones de esta trama, lo mantendrécomo padre&hija ¡hurra por Zafiro que será tío!.

La teoría es mía, Naoko nunca dijo nada al respecto cuando pensé hace milenios en esta pareja me pregunté ¿Cómo se haría en el caso de que ambos padres tuvieran marca y el hijo fuera heredero? Esto me aclaró y estoy contenta con ella ¡si la van a repetir!¡avisen!¡gracias!.

"aceptaré sus críticas en cuanto sean educadas y civilizadas"

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo la uso para divertir a mi imaginación.

Sangre de tuxido.

Mi princesa no lo sabía, pero yo espiaba al maldito que la había hecho mujer y aunque ya el tema no me era espinozo, porque si es verdad, el la defloró, yo la había hecho una guerrera mas fuerte y mas mujer aún de lo que el hubiera podido, puliéndola en las artes del amor, sabía como el maldito idiota había quedado en un estado catatónico, no comía, no hablaba, no se movía, solo había pensado en lo idiota que había sido, en lo perverso cuando la separó de el con mentiras, cuando le dijo que por ser débil no valía y el no la valoraba, la única debilidad de mi amada, es la hipnosis, y no poseer defensa natural para mi fue una ventaja…pero sacando ese talón de Aquiles, que si no conoces pasa desapercibido, ella es una de las mujeres mas fuertes que conozco, y allí estaba, viendo al maldito de Endimiun, morir de inanición y de tristeza, allí estaba el, muerto en vida e impotente, debo decir que gozaba con su dolor, con hacerle sufrir todo el dolor que pudiera, si fuera por mi, haría su sangre veneno y mil cosas mas perversas que e me ocurren y para causarle mas dolor, mucho mas y que muriera mas rápido, todas las noches le mandaba pesadillas de nuestros encuentros, de mi amada y yo caminando por el castillo, en los jardines, en las pocas veces que me he atrevido a llevarla a pasear a Tokio del pasado pero como una sinfonía, le mandaba nuestros encuentros amorosos, cuando ella gritaba mi nomre y el despertaba llorando de rabia y dolor, era malo y lo sabía, pero yo lo disfrutaba mucho –príncipe. Llamó mi amada, la imagen desapareció - ¿Qué haces?

-vigilo a las sailors. Dije mientras ella se sentaba en mi regazo y me abrazaba, la besé –ah, ya. Dijo mientras me acariciaba el rostro, sonreí, como amo todo de ella, sus caricias,su voz, sus gestos, todo, me besó la frente - ¿Qué ocurre hermosa? –tenemos un problema. Dijo, me acomodé mas con ella sentada en mi regazo - ¿Cuál será? Pregunté –tienes que ser árbitro. Dijo, suspiré deleitado, ella y Zafiro habían hecho buena amistad y yo estaba feliz por ello, unas cuantas noches, no muchas, hasta que esta batalla no esté ganada no puedo relajarme por entero nosotros 3 nos dedicábamos a ser solo chicos, jugábamos cartas, (ella nos veía jugar ajedrez a Zafiro y a mi) o jugábamos ajedrez por turnos,veíamos películas, en fin, eran momentos relajantes, había sido testigo de numerosos juegos por parte de Serena y Zafiro, al punto que cuando las cartas o las damas iban muy parejas, yo era el árbitro - ¿damas? –sip. Dijo ella mientras se paraba y me halaba, me dejé arrastrar con gusto mientras ella me explicaba el tecnicismo de porqué ella había ganado la partida, cuando terminé mi trabajo de árbitro, regresé a inspeccionar al maldito idiota, sailor mars había llegado a su apartamento para decirle que yo tenía al conejo, y eso fue aliciente para que se levantara, cuando insistió en ir, ella le dijo que estaba muy débil y se lo llevó al templo Ikagua, no perdería mi oportunidad –gran sabio. Llamé y nos pusimos a planearlo todo, cuidadosamente.

Había pasado una semana, una semana esperando por el, una semana aguardando que llegara, había puesto sueños de tortura al conejo, no me gusta torturar a la gente, no disfruto del dolor de un inocente como el conejo, pero el de los seres que odio, eso me hace muy feliz, y aunque no le toqué ni un cabello a la niña me aseguré de que Endimiun se creyera que si lo había hecho, le había explicado a Serena mi plan y como ella seguía teniendo a la niña aferrada a su voluntad, me había concedido utilizarla, hicimos la ilusión de las heridas y la dejamos en una sala, le ordené a mi amada que la desligara de su voluntad por el momento, aunque apreciaba que el conejo fuera una de las entretenciones de mi amada, ya que la usaba como muñeca, quería darle todo el realismo a la escena, luego le dije a mi amada que se fuera a la sala de descanso junto a Zafiro –pero Díam ¡yo quiero ir contigo! –no puedes hermosa. Dije besándola, le besé la frente luego –no quiero que el enemigo te dañe ni te haga daño, anda con Zafiro por favor. Ella me abrazó - ¡no quiero que me dejes sola! Lloriqueó, acaricié sus largas cascadas doradas con mi derecha mientras con mi brazo izquierdo, la envolvía en mi abrazo, ella acomodó su cabeza en mi pecho –no será por mucho, lo prometo, pero debes ir con Zafiro. Me miró con esos ojos que adoro -¿lo prometes? Preguntó, asentí - ¿Cuándo te he decepcionado? –nunca. Respondió, me acerqué con ella abrazada hasta un lugar donde le guardaba una sorpresa - ¡rosas blancas!¡oh Díam!exclamó ella contenta mientras sujetaba las rosas y me llenaba el rostro de besos, hice lo mismo y me deleité observándola mientras olía las rosas –gracias príncipe. –es un placer hermosa. Dije, ella me dio un último beso en la mejilla –hermosa. - ¿si? Preguntó dándose la vuelta como una visión celestial

-te amo. Le dije suavemente, ella sonrió –yo a ti también. Dijo dulcemente y siguió su camino, suspiré y me dirigí a cometer el asesinato que debía, el único estaba seguro que disfrutaría.

Estaba el conejo allí - ¡Darien nunca vendrá! Gritaba el conejo –claro que lo hará conejo. Dije seguro - ¡eres un mounstro!¡Serena nunca se quedará contigo!¡las chicas te derrotarán! Hice el gesto de mirar a ambos lados –yo no veo ninguna sailor scout aquí, y la única que está es la que jamás te ayudará porque me pertenece. Ella gritó –pequeña niña ¿no sabías algo? No, seguro no, pero yo te lo diré, las parejas destinadas a tu madre, éramos Endimiun y yo, si el la encontraba antes que yo, tu nacerías siendo su hija pero…si esto no ocurría. Me acerqué a su oído –serías mi hija. Le susurré suavemente, ella abrió mucho los ojos como rubíes –si, cuando lo descubrí me llené de una grata alegría, has sacado lo mejor de tu madre y casi nada de tu padre, pero si sacarías muchas cosas de mi. Ella me seguía mirando - ¿tu hija?¿yo sería tu hija? Asentí –si conejo, serías mi hija. Y le mostré su yo adulto –esa soy yo, soy tan bella como mamá. - ¿ves esa luna? Ella asintió –es tu luna, pero, aunque tu seas el otro prospecto para ser mi padre ¡yo quiero a Darien!. Me Aparté de ella –ya veremos si lo quieres tanto hija mía. Dije con seriedad, ella me seguía mirando - ¿Diamante? Me llamó con duda - ¿si? Pregunté –si yo fuera tu hija. Noté como le costaban las palabras –cuando fuera a ascender al trono ¿Cómo haría? Si el cristal de plata se activa con el requisito de sangre y marca. Me descubrí sonriéndole a la niña, me acerqué a ella y le acaricié el rostro como una especie de consuelo –tu sabes bien conejo. –dime Serena ¡no me llames conejo! Exclamó –tu sabes bien Black Lady. Continué - ¿ese sería mi nombre? Preguntó –así es. Confirmé –que los cristales obedecen a esas 2 condiciones y en el caso de ser tu padre, el guardián de tu familia quien tuviera la marca, tomarías la de el, pero al ascender al trono,la sangre de tu madre, daría el poder junto al cristal para que se activen los poderes de esta, los míos se dormirían y tu, serías la dueña del cristal de plata recuperando la marca de tu madre. Ella asintió –y esa marca pasaría a mis hijos en caso de tenerlos con alguien sin marca.

Le sonreí - ¡que lista eres Black Lady!felicité, cuando una luz se vió -oh, ya ha llegado nuestro invitado. Dije mientras me escondía en las sombras, tomé el detalle de amordazar y dormir al conejo, cuando Endimiun entró, la puerta se cerró detrás de el con un suave click –te esperaba Endimiun. Dije desde la sombras –maldito Diamante, eres tu. Asentí - ¡que le has hecho a Rini! Exclamó al ver las ilusiones pero al correr hacia allá, una barrera de energía lo detuvo –lo que le tenía que hacer para atraerte, si hubiera tenido que matar al conejo, lo hubiera hecho. Dije con calma pasmoza saliendo de las sombras - ¡devuélveme a mi mujer y a mi hija! - ¿cuales? Pregunté con zorna - ¡ambas ahora son mías! Dije mientras sacaba mi filosa espada, el adquirió sus principescas ropas y nos pusimos a luchar encarnizadamente, espada contra espada, pero a la par de mi estilo calmado, el tenía uno desesperado - ¿Qué te pasa idiota? ¿estás molesto? Tendré la consideración antes de matarte de darte unas lecciones de esgrima, no es que vayan a servir de nada. Dije riendo mientras esquibava las estocadas –pero quiero que te las lleves a la tumba en fin: lección 1 ¡no se pelea con ira! Le hice un tajo en su brazo izquierdo, el gimió –lección 2 ¡no se subestima el enemigo! Le hice un mandoble que le dañó el hombro izquierdo –y lección 3 ¡se reconoce al mas fuerte! El evitó otra de mis estocadas, metal contra metal, resonaban como canción de muerte, ambos éramos buenos, en realidad trato de justificar a mi indigno rival, yo era mucho mas diestro y experimentado que el, cuando le quité el filo de su espada, el estaba herido –voy a matarte Endimiun, no sabes cuanto voy a disfrutarlo. Pero el se había transformado en ese paladín tuxido mask, y me reí, porque ahora si lo intentaba y como un ahogado, daba sus últimas patadas –dejaré mi propia espada. Dije envainándola –para que peleemos con los puños. Y lo hicimos, con artes marciales y poderes el y yo, lanzábamos rayos negros y la pelea en este sentido si era mas pareja, hasta que le lancé un poder que lo abrió, Endimiun cayó de rodillas –y así. Dije en tono solemne –muere el defensor de la tierra, paz a sus restos. El me miraba con odio que yo disfrutaba –ah Endimiun ¿Por qué no volteas hacia allá? Al darse la vuelta, miró al conejo ileso –si, fue una trampa, y caíste como un idiota. Reí y me acerqué al conejo que ya comenzaba a cambiar

Su hermosa marca, miré las lágrimas de ese idiota –no puedes llorar como una mujer, lo que no has defendido como un é –te maldigo Diamante. Dijo Endimiun con agonía - ¿ah si? Sorpréndeme. Dije con incredulidad –te maldigo, aunque yo pierda y el futuro cambie, aunque yo muera y te hayas quedado con lo que siempre será mío por derecho de amor real y no arrebatado, tu serás tu propia destrucción, y si no te vas con cuidado ¡tu mismo destruirás todo lo que has logrado!¡que se cumpla mi maldición! dijo mientras sus espasmos lo recorrían y el hombre moría, mi pequeña hija abrió los ojos –padre. Dijo –hola pequeña Rini, me da gusto que despertaras. Ella sonrió - ¿Qué hacemos acá papá? Preguntó –nada, solo estábamos jugando con un amigo, pero el ya se ha cansado de jugar, está dormido. Ella se acercó a mirarlo –bienn dormido si está muerto padre ¿a que jugábamos con el? –a justicia hija mía. Dije cargándola, ella colocó su cabeza en mi hombro –te quiero papi. –y yo a ti cielo. Ya la amaba, porque al cambiarla, era fruto del amor de mi Serena y mío, salimos de la sala y mandé a alguien a desacerse de ese odioso cadáver, ni mi mujer ni mi hija pisarían nunca mas esa sala en la que el único capaz de estropearlo todo había encontrado su final.


	6. complot

Hola ¡otro capítulo de mi fic! ¡Recién sacado del horno!

Quiero agradecer a mi primera follower, y favorite de esta historia ¡gracias Claudia Palacios! ¡Eres lo máximo! Y a mi otra favorita que me ha leído también (hablo de otra agrandadora del ff de nuestro príncipe) ojalá se anime a dejarme un REVIEW en este fic para saber si mis escenas de acción gustan lo suficiente al resto.

Debo confesar que me costó el inicio pero la idea de este lindo complot, me gustó además ¡así Zafiro pelea un poco!

Digo además que me vengué (Andrómeda se frota las manos mientras Diamante la mira con cara de pocos amigos) mejor me busco un bunquer, porque esta no me la perdona fácilmente, pero si, me vengué del príncipe muajajajajajajajajajaja ¿quieren saber por que? Sigan y miren ¡lo que es bueno para el pavo! ¡Lo es para la pava! En mi país eso quiere decir que si tu haces algo ¿Por qué no hacértelo a ti también?

Notarán ciertas cosas en comillas y esas son trozos de canciones que pegué para la trama y son:

De Ricardo Arjona 2 cuerpos y el amor, de Chayyane te amo, de Enrique Iglesias héroe.

A mis lectoras que reconozcan trozos de sus acciones en la trama herótica las he tomado de inspiración así que lo digo, lo que reconozcan como suyo ¡no me guinden! ¡Es un préstamo! ¡Y reconozco a la brillante persona que lo dijo antes que yo!

Las teorías que no conozcan son mías ¡agradezco si las usan me digan!

"aceptaré sus críticas en cuanto sean educadas y civilizadas"

Al adivino molesto (que personalmente quise acabar yo mismita por traidor) R.I.P.

Sailor moon, es de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo me divierto usándola con mi hiperquinética imaginación.

El complot.

En el blanco dormitorio del príncipe Diamante, nada mas se oía, nada mas que el susurro del viento entrando por las ventanas de la terraza, nada mas se veía que el brillo de la luna que pintaba de azul plateado una fracción del suelo y solo se podía percibir la paz que emanaba ese sitio después de "la guerra de 2 cuerpos y el amor" ambos enroscados entre ellos mismos, y con las sábanas, el con un brazo alrededor de su cintura y una pierna sobre la de ella, el otro brazo acunaba su cabeza, ella con una mano en su pecho y el otro brazo en la cintura, parecía que nada fuera a interrumpir el sueño de los 2 soberanos de Némesis y la Luna y como sinfonía de paz, sus respiraciones calmadas, pero algo lo interrumpió.

PESADILLA.

Estaba allí, sangrante en el suelo, a los pies de ella - ¡Diamante! Gritaba Serena –ha muerto el príncipe Diamante y con el, todos sus sueños apasionados. Dijo el gran sabio en una risa malvada –y tú, morirás, todo pertenecerá al fantasma de la muerte. Pero Diamante casi muerto se levantaba –no, no me has matado aún, maldito adivino. Decía con fuerza, ella iba a darle apoyo –antes de morir, yo te mataré

A ti. Y cuando Diamante lanzaba ese poder, el gran sabio lanzaba otro a su vez y los mataba, ella sentía los desgarres…el dolor…a la par que su grito y el de su amado sonaban estridentemente en su cabeza.

FIN DE PESADILLA.

Serena se removió inquieta entre los brazos de el –no…Díam…no…no lo hagas…detente…no confíes…no… ¡noooooooooooooo! ¡Díiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaam! ¡Noooooo! ¡Diiiiiaaaaamaaaanteee! ella gritaba mas y mas y lloraba mas y mas, comenzó a patearlo, el despertó - ¿pero que? Hermosa ¡hermosa! Llamó, pero ella se debatía llorando y gritando su nombre - ¡Diamante! ¡No mueras! ¡No me dejes! ¡Te amo príncipe! ¡No mueras! El le daba palmaditas en la cara - ¡Serena! ¡Despierta! ella abrió los ojos - ¿Díam? ¿Eres tú? ¿Diamante? el encendió la luz de la mesita de noche de su lado –si hermosa, soy yo ¿Qué pasó? Ella lloró desconsolada y lo aferró fuertemente, el le acarició el cabello a la par que la abrazaba, se acercó a su oído –todo está bien hermosa, todo está bien amor, fue un mal sueño, una pesadilla, ya pasó, ya pasó. Pero ella duró llorando 45 minutos, cuando él la calmó, ella lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos y el pañuelo en su mano - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Preguntó el con dulzura pasándole la mano por la frente para comprobar que todo anduviera bien –tuve una pesadilla, donde te traicionaban, nos traicionaban y moríamos ambos moríamos. El le besó la frente - ¿y en manos de quien pasaba eso? Ella dudó –dímelo hermosa, ya Esmeralda no puede molestarnos puesto que tu la mataste. Ella lo aferró –no me vas a creer. Dijo estallando en llanto –amor, ya no llores mas, no me gusta verte llorar, sabes que partes mi alma, con cada lágrima y gemido, ya no llores mas. Decía el retomando las caricias a su cabello dime ¿Quién era el maldito traidor? Ella lo miró y respondió con voz ahogada:

-el gran sabio Díam, era el gran sabio. El negó –imposible amor, habrá sido otra persona pero el gran sabio no. –si era el, yo lo vi. Dijo ella retomando el llanto compulsivo a la vez que le besaba todo el rostro a el –no quiero que te pase nada Díam, si tu mueres, yo muero contigo, te amo, te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón y vida. El le acariciaba el cabello y tras ella separarse de el, le besó la frente con suavidad y ternura –eso no pasará hermosa, solo fue un mal sueño, regresemos a dormir. Ella negó y se levantó de la cama - ¿A dónde vas? Preguntó Diamante –voy a buscar te. Dijo ella y salió, pero lloró durante todo el camino a la cocina, temblando se hizo un te y después de tomarlo, decidió ir al cuarto de la única persona que podría ayudarla –espero que no se moleste. Dijo ella en frente de la puerta de el, tocó nada pasó, Serena suspiró y volvió a tocar, pero nada pasó, una tercera vez y por fin se oyó algo, un mugido –abre cuña. Dijo ella con suavidad pegada al centro de las 2 hojas de la puerta –soy yo. - ¿Serena? Escuchó la voz adormecida de su cuñado y un soñoliento Zafiro, abrió la puerta desconcertado - ¿puedo pasar? Preguntó ella con temor –claro, claro ¿mi hermano y tu han peleado? Preguntó el con duda –no, no para nada. Dijo ella - ¿entonces? Preguntó el, ella suspiró –no es seguro hablar dentro de este castillo ¿podemos ir a otro lado? El asintió, le tomó la mano y desaparecieron, llegaron a una casita pequeña en medio de un bosque - ¿Dónde estamos? Preguntó ella –Némesis. Dijo el mientras la miraba, se sentaron en la orilla de un tronco caído –es hermoso. Dijo ella - ¿de quien es la casa? Preguntó –del padrino de mi hermano, lo hizo exilarse aquí. Dijo Zafiro –es de tu hermano lo que quiero hablar. El la miró asustado, su hermano nunca la tocaría de mala manera, jamás la dañaría ni con el pétalo de una rosa, si Zafiro para Diamante era los pulmones, Serena era su corazón y su sangre - ¿quieres entrar? Hace frío afuera. Ella negó y le tomó la mano a Zafiro –cuñado, se que quizás tu no me crees, pero hoy tuve una…tu hermano dijo que era una pesadilla y en cierta forma, lo fue, pero no fue tal, era una premonición yo, Zafiro yo. - ¿Qué soñaste cuña? Tus sueños son proféticos a veces. Ella asintió y sus ojos se añejaron en lágrimas –soñé que mataban a tu hermano Zafiro, soñé que lo traicionaban y lo mataban, nos mataban a todos. - ¿Quién cuñada? ¿Quien nos mató a todos? ¡Dímelo! ordenó el desesperado –el gran sabio. Sollozó ella, el la abrazó –pero tu hermano no me cree, dice que son alucinaciones mías. –no lo son. Dijo Zafiro, le besó la frente –vamos adentro, quizás Phanton nos pueda ayudar. Dijo mientras entraban.

La pequeña casita era de una sola planta, con 3 cuartos, el de Phanton, el de invitados y una oficina, una sala-comedor-cocina era lo que estaba en el centro, Serena se hallaba sentada allí con una taza de chocolate caliente cuando Zafiro entró a esta acompañado de un hombre cuarentón en bata –oh ¿ella es la novia de tu hermano? Preguntó con interés –si, ella es. Dijo Zafiro - ¿me dejas verte linda? Preguntó el –no estoy muy visible señor. Dijo Serena con rubor –tonterías. Dijo el mientras la levantaba con cuidado, le hizo darse la vuelta –simplemente magnífica, de verdad es hermosa. La miró a los ojos y sonrió –siempre a mi ahijado se le dio esto, técnica perfecta. Ella lo miró extrañada - ¿de que habla señor Phanton? Preguntó ella –de nada hija, siéntate y dime en que te ayudo, como eres la novia de mi ahijado eres como mi hijita. Zafiro se sentó al lado de su cuñada y la abrazó para darle ánimo –puedes confiar en el, no te hará daño. Le susurró, Serena lo miraba con dudas - ¿confías en mi Serena? Ella asintió silentemente –si confías en mi, puedes confiar en el. Ella repitió el gesto y sonrió, el la soltó –verá señor Phanton. –dime Phanton querida, todos lo hacen, señor, me hace sentir, tan viejo ¿esto lo preparaste tu hermosa? ¿Está bien si me sirvo un poco? –si, adelante. Dijo ella, el le sonrió y se sirvió, miró a Serena –cuéntame querida ¿Por qué vienes a las 4 de la madrugada en piyama a hablar conmigo? –he tenido una pesadilla Phanton, una horrible pesadilla que yo se que es premonitoria, el gran sabio nos traicionaba. - ¿le has dicho esto a mi ahijado? Preguntó el con interés mientras tomaba del espumante líquido marrón –si señ…digo, Phanton, pero el insiste en que solo son pesadillas. El suspiró –siempre insistirá en eso, toda la vida le dije que ese maldito adivino era un traidor, pero no me quiso creer y hasta me exiló ¿Qué quieres hacer con respecto a eso querida? –no quiero que nada ni nadie dañe a mi Diamante, lo que sea necesario. Dijo ella con firmeza, el le sonrió - ¿incluso matarlo? ¿Una bella rosa como tú? –si es lo que hay que hacer, lo haré. Dijo ella, el asintió –yo la ayudaré. Dijo Zafiro mientras lo miraba –perfecto, hay que ser muy cuidadosos, para que no descubran el complot, en este momento, el mas grande enemigo es Diamante porque lo protegerá pero si lo quitamos del camino. - ¿Qué sugiere? Preguntó ella –hechizarlo, dormirlo, lo que juzgues necesario. - ¿puedo hacerlo a través del sexo? Preguntó ella –es peligroso. Dijo Phanton –pero tienes nivel yo creo que si, sería lo mas adecuado. Ella asintió –podría ser peligroso. Dijo Zafiro –no porque lo dormirá al terminar el acto sexual, linda ¿puedes sacar el ojo azul? –si señor, digo, Phanton. El le sonrió –perfecto, eso me gusta oír, ya tenemos material de trabajo. –una poción. Dijo Zafiro a la desesperada, Phanton suspiró y lo miró –una poción te da un tiempo limitado ¿y si tu batalla dura 3 horas? Es arriesgado, sería preferible incluso que lo hechizaras con una rosa. Ella asintió –ya dijo que lo que juzgue necesario. El asintió –yo iré con ustedes, hay que asegurarnos de que esa plaga no se escape. Miró a Zafiro –por lo que se, los individuos venidos del planeta Phanton. Zafiro lo cortó con una carcajada –si, ya se, mala coincidencia. Dijo el –solo pueden ser destruidos por un cristal y si este es tan fuerte como mis espías me han dicho, serán necesarios 2. Zafiro lo miró con los ojos como platos –hermosa ya usará su cristal de plata, pero tu, debes robar el cristal obscuro. - ¿Qué? No puedo hacerlo. –es eso, o perdemos a tu hermano. La mirada de Zafiro se endureció –haré lo que sea necesario. Dijo al fin, Phanton sonrió –así me gusta, tendrán que quedarse aquí, hay mucho que planear y poco tiempo. De repente la miró –linda ¿puedo darte un regalo? Ella asintió, el se acercó a una pequeña cómoda y le dio una pulsera de un hermoso metal azul, ella sonrió –gracias señor. Dijo mientras se sentaba de regreso a su puesto y tras colocársela, se dedicaban a planear la estrategia.

Cuando se hicieron las 10 de la mañana, Phanton le insistió a Serena que se fuera a dormir, Zafiro lo miró –tu hermano ha hecho un gran trabajo con ella, ella era tan poderosa como el antes de que la canbiara y ahora a nivel nemesiano, es igual de poderosa que el. Zafiro asintió –eso lo se, fue capaz de matar a Esmeralda. Phanton asintió –si, me enteré de eso, esa chiquilla se lo merecía. Zafiro sonrió con tristeza –pero quería decirte un par de cosas sin que hermosa escuche. - ¿te has encariñado con ella? Preguntó Zafiro –al igual que tu, me gusta verle esa mirada por tu hermano, ya sea verdadero el sentimiento o arrebatado me da igual siempre y cuando exista. Ambos sonrieron –hermosa se da a querer. Dijo Phanton sencillamente - ¿para que le has dado la pulsera de liguet? –porque es un anti controlador. Zafiro lo miró –esta protege al controlado, de ser controlado por otra persona diferente a su controlador. Zafiro asintió –estás pensando en todas las trampas del sabio. Phanton sonrió –como profesor de control mental, es mi deber pensar en todo. Dijo con sencilléz, Zafiro sonrió –gracias Phanton. Dijo –lo hago por tu hermano y por ti pequeño Zafiro, ustedes son mi familia. Zafiro lo miró conmovido –no digas nada, iré a un lugar donde se que puedo conseguir el agua del futuro. Zafiro lo miró con extrañeza –lo necesitaremos. Dijo Phanton con simpleza, el asintió –vete a dormir pequeño Zafiro, yo me haré cargo. El asintió y se retiró al cuarto de Phanton.

4 días después, ambos estaban listos, Serena ya tenía su plan y quiso el destino que se ironizara en este, ella llegó a las 6 de la tarde a donde Diamante estaba sentado leyendo, lo miró mientras se dejaba ver con un sensual vestido rojo –príncipe. Llamó –hola hermosa. Dijo el levantando la mirada de su libro –estás bellísima. Dijo con complacencia - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Ella lo miró y se le sentó en el regazo, comenzó a besarle el cuello –quiero amarnos, quiero amarnos ahorita. Dijo –hermosa, ahora no, estoy ocupado. –acaso ¿tu libro es mas importante que yo? Preguntó ella –no, nunca, pero estoy ocupado, quiero leer en este rato para luego dedicarme a ti y solo a ti. Ella le comenzó a besar el cuello pero el la rechazó con dulzura –no hermosa, ahora no. Dijo con suavidad –no estoy acostumbrada a que me digas que no príncipe y no toleraré una negativa. Dijo mientras sacaba el ojo azul, el cual, Diamante no pudo dejar de fijarle la mirada –perfecto, ahora si podremos jugar. Dijo ella dulcemente –vamos a hacer el amor. Le susurró besándole el oído –a hacer el amor. Dijo el con tono monocorde mientras comenzaba a responder a las órdenes telepáticas de ella, le quitó el vestido lentamente y tras eso, ella se deshizo de su camisa y pantlón, ríos de besos y pinceladas de caricias inundaban la muestra en la biblioteca, cuando después de darle placer, Serena se sintió lista y lo sintió listo, se sentó sobre su regazo con las manos apoyadas en el espaldar de la silla que le había

Mandado a apoyar en la pared y realizó la penetración, cuando llegó al orgasmo, explotó el poder que había usado para dormirlo y que había ido reuniendo mientras le hacía el amor, Diamante cayó dormido, ella cansada se apoyó en su pecho –descansa mi príncipe, yo soy la que te despertar con un beso. Dijo mientras lo cargaba y lo llevaba al cuarto, una vez allí, tomó el broche del cristal obscuro y tras cambiarse y salir, encontró a Zafiro –iré por el adivino. Dijo tomando el broche. –nos vemos allá. Dijo ella seriamente, el asintió y se alejó por el pasillo.

Zafiro, había llevado al gran sabio a la sala donde esperaban hacer el complot, el miraba a su alrededor –no se por qué me has traído. Le dijo –necesito consultarte algo. Dijo Zafiro seriamente, Serena entró –heme aquí. Dijo - ¿Por qué la has traído a ella? Puede ser espía de tu hermano. –ella no dirá nada. Dijo Zafiro, Serena se acercó a el –yo también quiero consultarte algo adivino. Dijo fríamente –hablen, no tengo nada que ocultarle a nadie. Dijo el gran sabio - ¿en serio? Preguntó Serena -nada como

¿Por qué quieres traicionarnos a todos? Preguntó Zafiro con malicia –yo jamás he querido eso, no te dejes engañar por esta mujer. Dijo el gran sabio –no son engaños. Dijo Serena, cuando de pronto, una corriente obscura fue mandada hacia ella –Serena, debes odiar al príncipe Diamante. Oyó la joven la voz del gran sabio –ya que el mató al amor de tu vida, a Darién. Pero ella misma rompió la corriente con mirada fría - ¿Qué te pasa maldito lacayo? Mi único amor es el gran príncipe Diamante. El se hechó hacia atrás - ¿Cómo ha pasado esto? Se preguntó cuando miró el brillo –maldición, maldito Phanton. Ambos sonrieron y elevaron sus cristales, comenzaron una sangrienta lucha entre los 3, donde los poderes de ambos cristales eran implacables contra el gran sabio quien poco a poco, iba perdiendo la batalla - ¡cristal obscuro! Invocó Zafiro - ¡cristal de plata! Invocó Serena - ¡déjame dar la justicia que mereces! ¡Acaba a mi enemigo!ordenaron a coro - ¡es imposible! ¡No podrán acabar con el fantasma de la muerte! Rugió el gran sabio lanzando un poder maligno descomunal - ¡destruye cristal de plata! Ordenó Serena - ¡destruye cristal obscuro! Ordenó Zafiro, un rayo rosado y uno azul, salieron impactados hacia el gran sabio quien, tras dar un último grito desgarrador, dejó de existir, Serena y Zafiro cayeron arrodillados muertos de cansancio –lo hicimos. Dijo Serena –así es cuñada, lo logramos. Dijo Zafiro perdiendo el sentido al igual que ella.

Después de despertar, Serena se dirigió al cuarto donde Diamante aún yacía dormido, ya caía la obscuridad, se acercó al reloj de la mesa de noche –son las 7. Dijo con suavidad, se sentó en la cama y suavemente le dio un beso, cuando Diamante abrió los ojos confundido se sentó de inmediato –hola príncipe. Dijo ella con amor, el la miró –hermosa ¿Qué pasó? ¿Que hicimos en la biblioteca? Preguntó –solo jugamos un poco. Dijo ella sonriéndole mientras lo miraba, pero él no sonreía, eso era raro, generalmente las sonrisas de ella se reflejaban en él y viceversa - ¿Qué te pasa príncipe? Preguntó ella - ¿me hipnotizaste?¿cierto? ella puso cara de niña traviesa –si, es que leí en un libro de Ranodl Willians que es muy estimulante tener relaciones muy de vez en cuando con tu pareja totalmente subyugada a tu poder. El asintió porque de hecho, había sido idea suya darle ese libro, quería que se instruyera más en filosofía y pensamiento nemesiano –si, lo recuerdo pero…quiero saber algo. Ella tembló al tiempo que la puerta del cuarto se abría y un solícito Zafiro llegaba a tiempo de mirar la avalancha –tuve un sueño extraño. Dijo Diamante midiendo sus palabras –un sueño donde Zafiro y tu hacían contra mi un complot. –contra ti nunca hermano. Dijo Zafiro pero el siguió como si su hermano no hubiera dicho nada –un complot que consistía en matar a mi consejero mas leal.-nunca mas leal que Zafiro y yo. Dijo Serena –entonces ¿es verdad? ¿Ustedes 2 alzaron la mano contra el gran sabio? ¿Se atrevieron a matarlo? Zafiro sacó a Serena de la cama al mirar los ojos de hielo de su hermano –si. Dijeron por fin los 2 a coro después de un tenso silencio –vaya, que grandioso desenlace. Dijo Diamante aplaudiendo con ironía –ustedes 2 se atrevieron a alzarse contra mí, mataron a la persona en la que mas confiaba. - ¿mas que en tu hermano? Preguntó Zafiro con indignación - ¿mas que en tu novia? Preguntó Serena con dolor - ¡era la persona que nos estaba llevando a la gloria! - ¡no! Discutió Zafiro - ¡todos los planes fueron tuyos! ¡Las ideas fueron tuyas! ¡Solo el las pulía y en su conveniencia! ¡Quería matarte hermano! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez!¡maldita sea! Gritó Zafiro enojado, y eso, si era extraño - ¡tú te guiaste por una pesadilla de ella! Dijo Diamante en otro grito señalándola - ¡siempre he podido tener premoniciones! ¡Desde pequeña sabes que puedo hacer eso! ¡Yo te lo dije! ¡Te dije que el te iba a matar! Las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de ella - ¡una vez te dije que te defendería hasta de ti mismo y lo he hecho! ¡Y si quieres odiarme y despreciar mi corazón! ¡Adelante! Diamante rió fríamente - ¡no vengas con tu pose de niña malcriada! Serena se acercó y lo abofeteó - ¡el único malcriado eres tu! ¡que por tenerle rencor al maldito planeta este!¡casi haces que nos maten a todos! Vociferó alejándose –hermano ¿de verdad nos dejarás a nosotros que somos tu familia? Preguntó Zafiro entristecido –son una familia que ha ido en contra mía. Dictaminó Diamante –nunca en contra tuya, pero si en contra de ese maldito adivino que ojalá se pudra en el infierno donde cayó. Dijo Zafiro saliendo del cuarto tristemente.

Que triste había sido esa semana en el castillo de Black moon, la alegría de ese lugar (Serena y Zafiro) parecían nuevos yos deprimidos, Zafiro había perdido su alegría y amabilidad, se recluía en su cuarto o en la biblioteca a horas que no coincidieran con su hermano, pero Serena…Serena era otra historia, se había

Recluido en su habitación desde el primer día y las noches que había ido a buscar consuelo encontró la puerta del dormitorio de su amado con llave, eso era señal de que no la quería con el, cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos, las pocas veces que lo hicieron, el la miraba por encima del hombro y seguía su camino, no la dejaba acercarse, y ella moría, sus labios eran su agua, su amor su respiración y si no lo sentía, y si no lo tenía, la vida dejaba el sentido y todo lo bueno, si no tenía la persona que la ataba al mundo, no tenía nada y por mas que Zafiro se empeñó y trató, no pudo hacerla levantarse de ese estado de depresión –esta muchacha se va a morir. Dijo una tarde a Phanton que había llegado por fin con el agua del futuro –yo me encargo de tu hermano. Dijo el otro con astío –hace tiempo que le falta un correctivo. Zafiro asintió –has que hermosa coma algo. Dijo Phanton –ya lo he intentado, pero no quiere y cuando la he hecho comer, ella misma se provoca los vómitos, está tan destruida sin el. Phanton asintió –eso lo arreglo yo. Dijo con ferocidad saliendo de la biblioteca.

Phanton llegó al frente de Diamante –tu y yo, tenemos que hablar. Dijo mientras lo agarraba por las solapas de la camisa - ¿Qué demonios te pasa Gabriel? ¿He? ¡Dime ya! ¡Que demonios te pasa! Diamante se soltó del agarre de su padrino - ¿a mi? ¡Nada! ¡A Serena y Zafiro! ¡Debería pasarles todo! Phanton le golpeó el rostro, Diamante cayó sentado pero con la misma se paró para encarar el golpe y regresárselo a su padrino - ¿vas a dejarla morir? ¿Después de haberla deseado tanto? ¿Después de haberla hecho enamorarse de ti? ¡Ella actuó como cualquier enamorado haría! ¡Protegiendo a su amado hasta de si mismo! Rugía Phanton mientras le daba más y más golpes y en contraposición eran pocos los que Diamante podía regresarle - ¡y tú hermano! ¡Tu pequeño hermano! ¡Que lo ha dado todo por ti! ¡Que te acompañó tras el maldito del adivino! ¡No queriendo venir! ¡Pero haciéndolo para protegerte! ¡Porque te ama tanto! ¡Recuerdas al mocoso de 9 años que te curaba las fiebres las pocas veces que enfermabas! ¡Porque yo si lo recuerdo! Diamante asintió - ¡ellos no debieron! Comenzó - ¡se humilde por amor a Nix! ¡Ellos hicieron lo que debían cuando lo constataron! ¡Recuerda que los lunenses tienen habilidades premonitorias! ¡Chiquillo malcriado! Diamante se quedó helado e inesperadamente asintió –lo recuerdo padrino. Dijo con suavidad - ¡que bien! Exclamó Phanton aplaudiendo con ironía –me alegro que su Alteza lo recuerde, que bueno, ya avanzamos un paso. Dijo, se sentó en frente de su ahijado y apareció un cántaro marrón tierra - ¿Qué es? Comenzó Diamante –calla y mira, chiquillo insolente. Diamante fijó la mirada en el agua azul y esta comenzó a mostrar todo lo que acontecía, el iba perdiendo color con cada escena, con cada paso que lo llevaba al desenlace final –y después dices que esa chica y tu hermano no te aman, ella ha derramado mas lágrimas por ti que cualquiera que haya conocido, salvo Blanca, Ibette, Zafiro y yo mismo, y la dejarás morir así ¡que bueno que los amas a ambos! ¡Que privilegiado es el amor del príncipe Diamante! El bajó la cabeza - ¡no bajes la cabeza chiquillo! ¡Compórtate como el hombre que eres y pide perdón! O, es que acaso… ¿solo eres hombre para hacerla mujer? –no padrino. Respondió Diamante clavando los ojos en los de el –un gran hombre sabe decir lo siento, perdón,

Me equivoqué y corrige sus errores. Diamante asintió –uno de los aspectos de la sabiduría. Dijo –ahora anda, yo ocuparé mi lugar de guía y consejero de tu cruzada. Dijo Phanton mientras desaparecía.

El entró al dormitorio de ella, un paraíso rosa, apareció una fina guitarra y se puso a desgarrar notas de una canción muy hermosa –"en palabras simples y comunes yo te extraño, en lenguaje terrenal, mi vida eres tu, en total simplicidad sería yo te amo, y en un trozo de poesía tu me das mi luz, mi bien, el espacio donde me alimento de tu piel que es bondad". Siguió toda esa canción a la par que la joven abría los ojos y lo miraba confundida, luego, comenzó con otra canción –"si una vez, yo pudiera llegar, a erizar de frío tu piel,

A quemar, que se yo, tu boca, y morirme allí después". Y ella lo miraba, cuando dejó de tocar la segunda canción, se acercó a la cama de ella - ¿me perdonas princesa? Soy un idiota incorregible, lamento haberte dicho lo que te dije ¿me perdonas hermosa? Ella lo miraba - ¿princesa? Aferró su abrazo llorando –claro que si Díam, claro que si amor. Dijo ella, el le besó el rostro - ¡que alegría! Exclamó feliz –ahora ¿todo será como antes? Preguntó Serena –mejor que antes, gracias por cuidarme y amarme. Ella se rió –eso no se agradece tontito. Dijo dándole besitos en las mejillas -para mi es un placer. El sonrió - ¿me dejas? Preguntó –si, claro. Dijo ella mientras recibía su beso dulce y amoroso que fue una gran infusión de vida

Mas tarde, Diamante tocó la puerta del cuarto

De su hermano - ¿puedo pasar? Preguntó-si, claro. Dijo Zafiro fríamente, Diamante pasó y se sentó en la cama –hola hermano. Zafiro asintió en señal de haberlo oído –yo…no se por donde comenzar si por el hecho de que tenías razón o por el hecho de que soy un idiota. –por donde quieras es indiferente, porque no tenías razón y si, eres un idiota. Diamante suspiró –lamento haberte hecho pasar todos esos malos ratos hermano, todo ese dolor y quizás una gran dosis de humillación al sentir que el adivino ocupaba tu lugar, fui un idiota, egoísta y me dejé llevar por mi rencor, lamento haberte hecho daño. –es muy tarde para disculparte ¿sabes que podría marcharme?-si, lo se. Dijo Diamante secamente –y estarías en tu derecho y no podría reprocharte nada, cuando conocí a ese ser, dejé de ser tu hermano querido y solo fui tu hermano, me quiero ganar ese lugar de tu mejor amigo Zafiro, otra vez quiero ser parte de tu vida de manera activa. El lo miraba –se que he sido un idiota, un truhán, un desalmado y como dijiste en días pasados, he lastimado a las 2 personas a las que mas les importo en el universo, yo lo siento ¿podrás perdonarme hermano? Ambos se miraron, se midieron con la mirada –si hermano, claro que si, pero deberás trabajar muy duro para ganarte tu puesto. –soy experto trabajando. Dijo Diamante sonriente –veamos, si aún te acuerdas de esto. Dijo lanzándosele a su hermano para darse una alegre escaramuza, Serena y Rini abrieron la puerta y los vieron actuando como 2 infantes –mejor los dejamos hija, necesitan tiempo de calidad. Dijo Serena –si madre, vamos a esperarlos para cenar. Y ambas se fueron mientras se oían las risas de Diamante y Zafiro.


	7. la extinción del fuego

Otro capi ¡comenzamos con los finales! ¡Así que! Gócenlo ¡y regálenme sus lindas opiniones en un REVIEW!

Para los interesados, si me decidí a sacar la continuación de este fic, no se preocupen, yo arreglaré los entuertos…o no.

Otra cosa, no le agarren ojeriza a Phanton, fue mi culpa, primero iba a poner a Rey a pelear con Diamante (pero mi musa me amenazó de muerte y Phanton la ayudó) y terminé haciendo esta pareja (porque mi musa y Phanton insistieron y ambos me dieron un ultimátum, si no la colocaba ella me trancaba el serrucho y el renunciaba) así que fue lo que quedó, yo les dije que Phanton era un roba cuna ¿verdad? Eso era en serio, pero ¡no se preocupen! El cruel villano no asaltará ninguna cuna mas (eso espero) que no se le ocurra.

Otra cosa ¡les tengo una sorpresa! ¡A ver si adivinan! Espero que si, si no, no importa ¡la desvelaré mas adelante! Y si vieron que usé la tiara, siempre pensé que ese debía ser un poder básico de todo el mundo, por eso en mis fics todas lo tendrán.

Sailor moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo me divierto y trato de hacerlos felices.

La extinción del fuego.

Nos hallábamos allí en el trono los 4 mi ahijado sentado en la silla, hermosa en su regazo, el pequeño Zafiro y yode pie a los lados del mismo –Phanton. Me dijo hermosa –ese es el sitio que has señalado donde habitan las sailors ¿verdad ahijado? el asintió mientras acariciaba con una mano los cabellos de hermosa y con la otra, rodeaba su cintura, era una práctica muy común, mientras ella le colocaba un brazo por el cuello y el otro se dedicaba a su rostro y a su cabello –ese es padrino. Dijo por fin –el famoso templo Ikagua en el siglo 20. Miré a las 4 chicas de negro - ¿Quién es ella? Pregunté con interés señalando a una pelinegra hermosa, sus facciones melancólicas fueron cautivantes –ella es Sailor mars. Dijo hermosa con frialdad –y si no la leo mal, será la primera en venir a hacer el descabellado intento de invadir la base. Asentí –ya veo. Dije, señalé a la pelo marrón –sailor Júpiter. Respondió hermosa, señalé a una decaída rubia –sailor Venus. Respondió por tercera vez –y ella es Sailor mercury. Me dijo antes de dejarme terminar –perfecto, hay que dividirnos, lo mejor es hacerlas creer que separadas podrán derrotarnos. Zafiro asintió –yo les mandaré sueños falsos. Dijo –yo te ayudaré a crearlos. Dijo Serena –vayan y hagan eso. Dije mientras ellos salían dispuestos a trabajar - ¿con cual te quieres quedar? Me preguntó mi ahijado –con Sailor mars, me enloquece. Dije con un poco de lujuria en la voz, el asintió –sabes, que no podrás quedártela por razones de seguridad. Asentí –lo se, no soy idiota. Dije mientras el sonreía –hay padrino, tu y tu debilidad por las jovencitas, así sean tus enemigas. Reí –pueden serlo a muerte, pero si me gustan. Mi ahijado volvió a suspirar –no creo que sea necesario cambiar la arquitectura de la base. Negué –si nunca han entrado, es un trámite innecesario. Dije mientras sonreía –ya estamos listos. Dijeron Serena y Zafiro entrando, nosotros asentimos y esa misma noche comenzamos a mandarles las imágenes.

Me revolvía inquieta en mis sueños, ya que en estos, aparecían imágenes de Serena, de mi amiga Serena siendo forzada por ese maldito,

De Darien, que yo sabía que había muerto, había sentido su espíritu irse y de la pequeña Rini, siendo torturada por Diamante y Zafiro, que personas mas crueles, torturar a una niña así y a Serena, todo lo que ese maldito le hacía a Serena, como la tenía en un cuarto de sábanas rojas atada con cadenas, como la obligaba a hacer esas cosas con el ¡como la había lastimado y traumado al poseerla por primera vez! Desperté bañada en sudor a las 7 de la mañana, cuando me disponía a llamar a Amy, el teléfono sonó –habla Rey. Dije, los sollozos de una histérica Mina me pusieron los pelos de punta –Rey, he tenido una pesadilla. Dijo en un sollozo casi inentendible –yo también Mina, ven al templo, por favor. Pedí mientras colgaba, a las 9 de la mañana, ya todas estábamos discutiendo planes de regresar al futuro, cuando Diamante secuestró a Rini, dejó su llave del tiempo y cuando Darien no regresó mas, y supimos que había muerto, por alguna razón desconocida, la llave apareció en la cómoda de mi habitación, siendo así, podíamos irnos a enfrentar al enemigo y recuperar a Serena y Rini.

Si, habían comenzado los sueños y si, las chicas esas se desesperaban mas y mas, pero yo no podía aguantar, miraba a Sailor mars todo el día y ya me era imposible esperar, debía poseerla aunque sea una vez

Así que me decidí a entrar en el famoso templo Ikagua por fin, abrí la ventana de mi desprevenida Sailor mars, que hermosa se veía durmiendo, parecía un ángel terrenal, sonreí mientras cerraba dicha ventana y me sentaba en su cama, la luz de luna la favorecía mucho eso era normal para una lunense era como si su piel se embelleciera mas por el brillo lunar, me levanté con sigilo y me dirigí a ella, coloqué mi mano en su frente –así que es fuerte. Dije sonriendo me gustan los retos. Mi poder morado

Comenzó a escapar de mi –no puedes resistirte a mi Sailor mars. Comencé a murmurarle mientras ella se debatía fuertemente –no te dejaré…no te dejaré…no te. Pero su rendición fue mas rápida cuando dupliqué mi poder que su fuerza, usé la energía de mi ojo azul, besé su frente –no puedes resistirte a mi sailor mars, mi poder es demasiado para ti. Ella respondió con ese tono de voz monocorde y sumiso que me encanta –no puedo resistirme a ti. Sonreí –claro que no querida, abre los ojos. Ella obedeció, su mirada perdida, con conflección de dormida y los párpados medio caídos era simplemente adorable, todo el mundo se veía bien con esa mirada - ¿me deseas Rey? Le pregunté al oído –te deseo Phanton. Me dijo - ¿mucho? Pregunté con mas insinuación –demasiado. Dijo ella quien comenzaba a mostrar signos de leve excitación, sonreí –desvísteme querida. Ordené, ella obedeció al instante, cuando estuve en toda mi gloria varonil, la miré, la atraje a mi regazo y comencé a desvestirla lentamente, su hermoso camisón rojo era una prenda exquisita y pude notar la libertad con la que sus cenos andaban en ese momento, eso me deleitó mucho, como detestaba la maña de alguno de mis trofeos de dormir con sujetador, pero ella, ella no la tenía, luego, miré su pantaleta roja la cual, quité suavemente y acto seguido, comencé a hacerle el amor, comencé a besarla y besarla mientras ella me respondía los besos de una manera deliciosa, bajé por su cuello y me dediqué a sus hermosos cenos, luego, lambí todo su perfecto abdomen mientras ella gemía y suplicaba ¡dame mas Phanton, quiero mas. Decía entre jadeos –tendrás mas querida, mucho mas. Dije susurrándole en el oído, ella gemía mas y mas mientras mis manos acariciaban su pecho y su vientre y mi traviesa lengua se dedicaba a probar el néctar que salía de su femineidad, esa dulce hambrocía, deliciosa, ella se mojaba mas y mas y yo, bebía mas y mas, la hice alcanzar su primer clímax, luego, ella realizó todos los gestos que yo le había hecho, mas el añadido que besó y lambió toda mi espalda, y esa cicatriz que tengo en ella que a muchas otras les ha parecido muy varonil, cuando la noté lista, me acomodé entre sus piernas –abrázame querida. Le dije mientras ella lo hacía y con cuidado, comencé a introducir mi virilidad dentro de ella, comenzó a gemir de dolor –tranquila querida, solo un poco mas. Dije mientras la besaba, luego repetí mis hambrientas succiones en sus cemos y cuando ella estaba bien excitada, terminé de meter mi virilidad en ella, soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, pero nada que un influjo que le haga desaparecer el dolor no cure y luego de eso, comencé de verdad las penetraciones, diosa, que divina era esa niña que yo hacía mujer, como iba a lamentar deshacerme de ella, pero todo sea por la victoria de mi ahijado, aunque antes de hacerlo, me haré visitante asiduo de su hermoso lecho, mi hermosa Sailor de fuego.

Cuando aparecí en la base al día siguiente, estaba muy pagado de mi mismo, porque había logrado mi objetivo y con creces, si adoraba llevarme jovencitas al lecho imaginen cuanto mas si yo era el que proporcionaba sus primeras experiencias –Phanton. Llamó hermosa, bostecé-perdona hermosa, buenos días. Ella sonrió –se ve que para ti lo fue ayer. Dijo con conciencia - ¿y para ti no? Por lo que se mi ahijado y tu son muy activos. Dije riendo y deleitándome en su rubor, pero la niña llegó y me metió un coscorrón –no, hoy no hemos hecho nada. Dijo por fin con tono ofendido –además, yo lo decía porque lograste tu conquista. Sonreí –claro que la logré, al gran Phanton no se le resiste nadie a menos que el quiera. Ella sonrió –te iba a preguntar ¿Cuándo crees que ella venga? –dentro de poco, mas me atrevería a decir que quizás entre hoy y mañana. –ya nos hemos dividido. Dijo ella lentamente, asentí –tu te quedas con mars, yo peleo con mercury, mi príncipe con Venus y Zafiro con Júpiter. Repetí el gesto - ¿era todo lo que me querías decir? Pregunté, ella negó –ya tus trampas están listas. Dijo –gracias hermosa. Dije –iré a descansar. Ella asintió y siguió su camino –anda, que te hace falta. Dijo mientras se alejaba.

Llegué a un cuarto especial, donde mi príncipe tenía 4 ataúdes de cristal –explícame. Le pedí –son para los cuerpos de las sailors. Dijo el mientras revisaba el último ataúd –no veo porqué lo haces. Dije mientras me acercaba y ponía la mano –no. Me dijo con dulzura pero con seriedad quitándola de la tapa –puedes dejar tu poder allí, es peligroso. Dijo –explícame Díam. Pedí –hermosa, si algún día tuviéramos un enemigo. Comenzó pero lo interrumpí –no tendremos ninguno. Dije –eso no lo sabemos hermosa, siempre habrán enemigos que quieran nuestro reino y nuestro poder. Asentí –si algún día lo tuviéramos ellos podrían querer usar a nuestras grandes enemigas para poder derrotarnos y eso no lo podemos permitir, si ellos tuvieran un cristal e intentaran resucitarlas, no podrían. Sonreí –porque los cuerpos los tendríamos nosotros. Completé, el asintió sonriente –así es y he instalado esos absorbedores de poder para encapsular su magia y si las intentaran ubicar por cuerpo y poder no puedan. Lo besé, el me respondió al instante –eres un príncipe inteligente. Dije –inteligente y meticuloso. Me dijo, asentí –Díam. Me miró - ¿si hermosa? Preguntó –quiero hacer algo lindo esta noche. Sonreí - ¿Cómo que? Preguntó –no lo se, sorpréndeme. Dije mientras salía de la sala pero me sentí agarrada por la cintura y halada hacia el - ¿A dónde vas princesa? Preguntó besando mi cuello –a ver tele supongo. Dije mientras me daba la vuelta –tengo otro plan ¿te interesa? Espero que si. Dijo mientras acariciaba mis curvas –si, ese plan me interesa, pero mas…romántico. Dije zafándome de el y saliendo del cuarto –bien. Dijo con emoción de un reto -manos a la obra. Lo escuché decir mientras me alejaba.

Llegué al parque donde nos habíamos desaparecido por primera vez, sabía que no debía ir sola y que el consejo de Amy era el correcto, pero imaginar a Serena y Rini sufriendo todo el día en manos de ese maldito me revolvía las entrañas, me situé en el medio del parque y alcé la llave y recité el conjuro que le había escuchado a Rini:

¡Cronos amo del tiempo! ¡dame la autorización! ¡abre la puerta del tiempo! Aparecí en el pasillo donde no estaba Sailor plut, esperaba que estuviera bien, llegué al Tokio pero dios ¡que diferente se veía! ¿que estaba pasando? La primera vez cuando perdimos a Serena esto estaba destruido y ahora, un hermoso palacio de cristal como el de esa película de Disney que a Serena le fascina y que yo puedo pasar sin ella, hablo de la bella y la bestia –era lo que coronaba el sitio - ¿Qué le está pasando al futuro? Me pregunté mientras miraba el castillo, era evidente que allí tenía que ir –hay algo raro, no lo puedo creer ¿es Serena? Me pregunté sintiendo su energía - ¡es ella! Pero…está…está ¡cambiada! Me apresuré a correr al castillo de Black moon, pasé por los jardines que eran hermosos, pasé por las primeras puertas y llegué a una sala de tótems de piedra –vaya, que cosas. Dije mientras sacaba uno de mis pergaminos sagrados para contrarrestar energía maligna, pero cuando comencé a decir el conjuro, mi pergamino se disolvió y los tótems cobraron vida, cuando comencé a pelear con ellos, era evidente que los tenía que quemar - ¡dagas de fuego de Marte! Lancé mis dagas de fuego, que tenían la propiedad de un cuchillo hecho de lava pero con la consistencia del fuego, eso les hizo daño, tenía que probar otra vez, cuando unos gritos me desconcentraron junto a unos sollozos:

¡no Diamante! ¡otra vez no! ¡otra vez no! ¡estoy lastimada! ¡espera! ¡espera! ¡haaaaaaaaaa! el respondía con su voz baja mientras yo me quedaba fría por el dolor en la voz de mi amiga –serán esta y todas las veces que quiera hasta que me ames Sailor moon. Ella lloraba y replicaba desafiante - ¡nunca seré tuya! ¡yo siempre seré de Darien! La risa de el era helada –entonces, te ultrajaré hasta que cambies de idea. Por mi distracción el tótem me golpeó y me estrelló en la pared, no podía dejar de llorar de rabia, yo nunca había sido de esas lloronas, pero Serena quien tenía una sonrisa para todos, una palabra de aliento para todos, una dicha que regalar, valía todas las lágrimas de la tierra - ¡fuego de Marte! Invoqué mi esfera de fuego - ¡enciéndete! Grité, los destruí por fin aunque quedé debilitada pero seguía oyendo esos gritos - ¡no! ¡no! ¡no!¡por favor no!¡haaaaa!¡noooooo! corrí hacia la siguiente sala y encontré unas flores comedoras de hombres, las quemé pero cuanto mas lo hacía, mas ellas se regeneraban, y ahora si, escuchaba los sollozos y los gritos histéricos de mi amiga conjuntamente con los gemidos de placer de ese maldito bastardo - ¿Cómo las derrotaré? Si se regeneran con fuego. Saqué mi tiara - ¡tiara de Marte! ¡acción! con eso pude rebanarlas a todas, luego, crucé por un laberinto mientras se escuchaba la culminación de ese acto - ¿Qué dices Sailor moon? ¿me amas ahora? Le preguntaba el –no…no. Decía ella –tonta, así que quieres empezar nuevamente, por mi, no hay problema. Decía y al parecer recomenzaba ese horroroso acto, yo corría por el laberinto, herré unas cuantas veces el camino y al fin llegué a donde se oían los gemidos y llantos de mi amiga, partí la puerta de una patada y entré, la escena de mi sueño se percibía a la perfección - ¡suéltala maldito! Exclamé pero cuando me lancé a la cama para quitarlo de mi amiga…caí al suelo –no, no es posible. Dije parándome –no, no es posible. La puerta se cerró y me di cuenta que eso era un holograma, un hombre cuarentón estaba allí, de cabellos morados hasta la cintura atados en una trenza, una cicatriz en su mejilla, sus ojos azules y una sonrisa petulante -que bueno que has llegado, guerrera de fuego. Dijo - ¿Quién eres tu? Pregunté –soy Phanton, tu verdugo. Me levanté –yo no me dejaré matar por ti. Dije altanera –no, claro que no, yo nunca pensé que hicieras eso. Me acerqué a el - ¡que ha hecho el maldito de Diamante con mi amiga! ¡que ha hecho! Grité histérica –amarla claro. Dijo el hombre calmado –ese sucio cerdo, ha violado a mi amiga, la ha lastimado en su primera experiencia ¡maldito bastardo! –tu amiga había tenido su primera experiencia con alguien que no la merecía pero si, al conocer al príncipe podrías decir que tuvo una realmente buena primera experiencia y claro, ahora es mas mujer y mas guerrera. - ¿de que hablas? Pregunté confundida –tu amiga, es mi princesa, pero lamento que esa información no podrá llegar a tus amigas. El se acercó a mi –morirás querida Sailor mars. Dijo mientras me lanzaba hacia la pared, pude revotar en esta dando una vuelta - ¡aros de fuego de Marte! ¡enciéndanse! lancé pero el los desvió - ¡que has hecho! Exclamé –es solo un poco de brisa querida ¿no me digas que te asusta el viento? Preguntó fanfarrón –para nada ¡fuego de Marte! ¡enciéndete! lancé mientras el reía y volvía a protegerse con la brisa –eso es lo que quieres. Dije mientras me le lanzaba y le daba una patada, el la esquivó –vamos mi niña,

Pensé que jugabas mejor, o ¿solo en la cama eres una diosa? Preguntó el - ¡de que hablas infeliz! ¡Yo jamás he hecho esas cosas! El me sujetó por detrás y comenzó a retorcerme el brazo - ¿ah si? Preguntó besando mi cuello –suéltame, me das asco. Dije tratando de soltarme –no lo creo querida Rey ¿no te acuerdas de mi? Yo fui el hombre que te hizo mujer, si, se que querías a Darien, siempre querrías a Endimiun pero lo dejaste porque así debía ser, porque si tu no lo dejabas, el te dejaría, pero siempre había soñado con el, que cosas, yo fui el que te enseñó el amor. Y como si de una venda se tratace, al caer y dejar libre una fracción de mi memoria, miré a ese hombre que me besaba, que me tocaba, que me hacía suya y yo como me entregué como hice el amor con el, eso explicaba los días que amanecía agotada sin razón –así es Sailor mars, yo te desfloré. Me soltó, rodé, mis lágrimas caían, era verdad, estaba enamorada de Endimiun desde el Milenio de Plata lo había amado pero él nunca había sido para mi, cuando fue mi novio antes de

Enterarnos del título que Serena y el portaban, yo pensaba que mi felicidad era cosa de tiempo, pero luego, lo dejé porque mi amiga lo amaba y era verdad, ellos se habían amado toda la vida y mejor me retiraba con la cara en alto antes de que el me dejara dolorosamente, pero ese maldito, se había atrevido a robar mis confidencias y a hacerme mujer sin yo quererlo, me paré - ¡maldito! Grité mientras comenzábamos un combate de artes marciales, el me dominaba como si yo fuera un cachorro - ¿y estas son las grandes guerreras? Imagino que si cuando están en sus 13 pero si no, son tan fáciles de derrotar sacándolas de casillas. Dijo mientras me regresaba todos los golpes, el era bueno, yo era buena - ¡trueno obscuro! Me dio el poder de lleno, me paré sangrante - ¡fuego de Marte! ¡Enciéndete! Lancé, pero el esquivó - ¡dagas de fuego de Marte! Lancé, esas si las recibió de pleno - ¡lágrima negra! Me lanzó, no pude repelerla - ¡dragón de fuego de Marte! Eso lo golpeó a el –se acabó Sailor mars, dejaré de jugar. Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi - ¡reloj de sombras! Me sentí acostada y usada como manilla, de un mortífero reloj –adiós querida Sailor mars, prometo recordarte. Dijo el, yo solo podía gritar y gritar de dolor -has sido una de las mejores niñas en mi cama, descuida, tu amiga estará bien. El se acercó a mi, pensé que iba a liberarme, pero al arrodillarse a mi lado, me dio un beso donde su lengua invasiva me reclamaba por entero, pero al final de este, sonrió fríamente mientras yo, sentía que algo me explotaba por dentro, comencé a toser y toser sangre, mas y mas…no me deja…respirar…miro los ojos…de mi asesino…¿es tristeza lo que veo?...suelto…una…lágrima –Ser…ena…lo…sie…nto. Digo antes de morir.

Cuando terminé la batalla, miré el cuerpo roto de esa mujer que había sido mi querida Sailor mars –te estás volviendo viejo. Me dije al mirarla otra vez, la verdad, era la primera de mis amantes que debía matar y la segunda verdad, era que al parecer, me había enamorado de esa chiquilla, que espantoso, yo, Phanton enammorado, solté una amarga carcajada –que tarde lo trajiste Nix, que tarde. Dije mientras me acercaba a ella y cortaba un mechón de su cabello, era la manera de recordar a mis amantes, tenía una foto de ella desnuda que le había tomado la tercera noche, solo me falta un mechón de su cabello para mi álbum, ya lo tenía –sailor mars, la 116 y la única que realmente tocó a este corazón.

Dije suavemente, besé su frente saboreando la fría gema de su tiara, la cargué y salí con ella de esa sala, mandé al personal de limpieza, llegué al cuarto donde ya estaba su tumba de cristal abierta, cuando la deposité, antes de cerrar la tapa, besé 2 de mis dedos y los puse en sus fríos labios, una señal de despedida y amor nemesiana, al cerrar la tapa, vi como la energía roja se hacía presente y se concentraba en una gema, la tumba

Desapareció a un estante del fondo, ahora Sailor mars estaría en la muerte al lado de quien había sido su amor prohibido, si pudiera, yo,

Quizás me la hubiera ganado, quien sabe, me quedé mirando su cuerpo por un largo tiempo, luego, salí de la sala.

Luna y Artemis llegaron a un palacio azul, con un lago en su interior –sabes que no debemos llamarlas. Dijo Artemis –lo se, pero nos ordenaron que si las inner fallaban, ellas debían entrar en acción. Replicó Luna, el asintió y entraron al lago –deben regresar. Dijo Luna,

Un espíritu amarillo se vio –aún las inners no han fallado. Dijo este con voz de reproche –pero lo harán. Dijo Artemis –ya Sailor plut lo ha visto. Dijo Luna, un espíritu azul se unió al amarillo –no desesperen, cuando las hayan eliminado a todas apareceremos. Dijo el espíritu azul –no seas insolente. Dijo Artemis –esas han sido órdenes de la reina. Dijo un espíritu gris –y se harán. Dijeron los 3 a coro –deben aparecer. Dijeron Luna y Artemis con furia –a su tiempo. Dijo el espíritu azul –procuren que las demás no mueran como ha muerto mars. Dijo el espíritu amarillo –o haí si deberemos aparecer. Dijo el espíritu gris, mientras se difuminaban en el ambiente del lugar.


	8. escapada romántica

Otro capi, me disculpan, yo se que dije que eran los finales y si lo son, verán pensé que este capítulo podía ir a la par con la pelea de Serena y Amy, pero me inspiré en la parte romántica y bueno…iba a salir muy largo, así que lo piqué y acá está el resultado ¡no sean malitos! ¡Dejen un bellísimo REVIEW! Tan simpático como ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leer mis inventos y de apoyarme con sus visitas.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo la uso para decir lo que me hubiera gustado.

Escapada romántica

Serena miró a su príncipe –ya sailor mars se ha ido. Dijo –si, lo ha hecho. Dijo el mientras miraba a su amada - ¿estás lista para nuestra noche? ella lo miró - ¿ya lo has concertado todo? preguntó con sorpresa, el sonrió mientras besaba las palmas de sus manos –así es, soy un príncipe muy diligente. Ella sonrió –andando. Dijo, el la miró y negó - ¿Por qué no? Preguntó ella con curiosidades, l le sacó una caja –me encantaría que te pongas esto, te espero en el jardín. Dijo mientras salía de su habitación, ella sonrió y abrió la caja, un vestido rosa de gasa con diminutos diamantes en el corte v y en las tiras que tapaban sus hombros se veían, ella sonrió, se desvistió y cambió de ropa, revisó que su atuendo fuera perfecto y salió al jardín donde miró a su príncipe con unas ropas azules y plateadas, sonrió encantada puesto que el, se veía muy guapo y la luna lo favorecía casi tanto como a ella, se le acercó y lo abrazó por detrás sintiendo las cosquillas de su capa de terciopelo –hola hermosa. Dijo dándose la vuelta –hola príncipe. Dijo ella mientras el le sonreía - ¿lista? Preguntó el, ella asintió mientras desaparecían, llegaron a otro sitio, a una hermosa casa de campo solariega –bienvenida. Dijo el con cariño - ¿Qué es esto? Preguntó ella asombrada al ver la hermosa mansión campestre que debería ser llamada palacio, porque eso, era lo que en realidad era –es nuestro nido de amor. Dijo el –cuando las presiones nos agobien, vendremos aquí y seremos solo nosotros mismos, solos tu y yo. Ella sonrió y lo abrazó –es hermosa ¿Cómo se llama este palacio? El la miró curioso - ¿quieres ponerle nombre? Le preguntó, ella asintió –claro de luna. Dijo –claro de luna será. Dijo el, abrió la puerta y caminaron por un sitio delimitado con velas rosas y blancas, todo lo demás, estaba obscuro –Díam ¿Qué? Preguntó ella –shhh. Le dijo el besándole –ya vas a ver, no me arruines la sorpresa ella asintió y siguieron, cuando llegaron al jardín, se maravilló una fracción del mismo en forma de media luna, cubierta de cemento, y el resto con árboles y plantas, en la fracción de cemento de gran tamaño, había una fuente magnífica con una mujer herbosamente esculpida cuyos cabellos besaban el agua - ¿esa es Nix? Preguntó Serena mientras miraba a la mujer y la luna invertida que sostenía en sus manos, Diamante se acercó a la fuente junto a su princesa y asintió con solemnidad mientras la tenía abrazada –es tan hermosa. El la besó –así es. Dijo –nunca había visto una imagen tan exquisita de nuestra amada Nix. –es que, no conocías el trabajo de este escultor. Dijo, ambos se acercaron a la fuente -

¿Diorita? Preguntó ella –si, diorita negra, pero eso no es importante. Dijo el mientras la hacía alejarse de la fuente, llegaron a otro lado del jardín y ella no pudo dejar de notar una hermosa mesa de cristal, con un candelabro del mismo material lleno de velas blancas - ¡oh! Dijo –bienvenida hermosa, a nuestra cena para 2. Dijo Diamante con emoción, ella se dirigió a su sitio junto a el, el le sacó la silla y luego la ayudó a acomodarse tras eso, fue y se sentó –bienvenidos. Dijo Doroty –soy Doroty y seré su mesera esta noche para 2. Serena se veía muy feliz y saludó con encanto a la chica - ¿Qué cenaremos Doroty? Preguntó con interés, la otra sonrió y respondió:

-de entrada, una deliciosa sopa de pollo tailandesa. Diamante y Serena se miraron asombrados –el dijo que el menú debía ser especial. Dijo Doroty con un poco de disculpa –y lo hemos hecho. El le sonrió mas a su amiga quien ahora era parte de su personal –gracias Doroty por la escogencia de dicho menú. Ella le sonrió más aún de regreso –para servirte. Dijo sin titubeo - ¿y de plato principal? Preguntó Serena –pato a la naranja con croquetas de papa y ensalada fría. Dijo Diamante ya que ese si lo había escogido el –de postre, imagino que pai de limón. Dijo Serena guiñándole el ojo ya que Diamante era un declarado amante del limón y todo lo que se pudiera hacer con el, al punto que comía limón sin azúcar, y a todo lo que se lo pudiera agregar, lo hacía, el sonrió con derrota –si, hay pai de limón, no lo pude resistir, y si no quieres pai, hay volcán de chocolate. Ella asintió - ¿y el vino? Preguntó –mi favorito, un burdeaus de 2999. Respondió el –que exquisito, adelante Doroty. Dijo Serena, la chica asintió y se retiró a buscar la cena de los amantes.

Tras

Tras cenar, pasearon por los jardines dándose y dándose besos, abrazados bajo la luz de la luna y diciéndose todo lo que se amaban y adoraban, cuando culminaron su paseo, llegaron a un cuarto rojo con blanco - ¿rojo? Le preguntó ella en una risa mirando los caminos de vela que la habían llevado hasta allí –rojo porque es el color de la pasión. Le dijo el besándole - ¿y el blanco? Preguntó ella –para simbolizar la pura pasión. Respondió el mientras la cargaba y la llevaba al lecho con dosel como si ya fueran esposo aunque técnicamente, así era, la depositó suavemente en este y le quitó los zapatos, ella miró en una de las mesas, una cesta con frutas, una fuente de chocolate, una botella de champagne en hielo y 2 hermosas copas de fino cristal rojo - ¿Qué celebramos Díam? Preguntó ella mientras el se quitaba sus propias botas –que nos amamos hermosa, que estamos juntos y que nuestro amor es puro y eterno. Ella asintió alegremente mientras el se acomodaba a su lado y la abrazaba –y esto lo podemos hacer cuando quieras o cuando ambos queramos. El rió mientras le acariciaba el rostro –después de todo, adoro escaparme contigo. Ella sonrió y lo besó –y yo contigo. Dijo, el se acercó a la mesa de noche y llenó las 2 copas del burbujeante líquido –salud, por nosotros. Dijo mientras

Alzaba su copa y esperaba que ella alzara la suya tras dársela –salud, por nosotros.

Dijo ella mientras alzaba su copa –salud, por nuestro amor. Dijo el mientras las chocaban, tomaron de las copas de champagne entre beso y beso, el sacó un hermoso libro y comenzó a recitarle unos poemas que le gustaban, era una práctica habitual cuando estaban solos en el trono y los jardines y no andaban jugando desnudos por haí pero la combinación de eso con ese momento, lo volvía algo divino para ella, el sonreía al mirarla pues le encantaba recitarle, cantarle y hacerla feliz, cuando vaciaron la botella y sus besos se volvieron mucho mas intensos, el la acostó en la cama con delicadeza mientras ella, lo urgía a que la besara en los labios, se devoraron con pasión y urgencia, siempre una urgencia por amarse, el bajó por su cuello - ¿quieres que te haga un truco de magia? Le preguntó mientras besaba lentamente pero ardorosamente esa parte de su cuerpo –si consiste en como desacerté de mi vestido en un minuto si, sino, lo pensaré. Dijo ella mientras le acariciaba y acariciaba la espalda al tiempo que intentaba quitarle la capa a Diamante –no, pero es un regalo. Dijo el irguiéndose y regresando a su rostro, tras darle un par de largos e intensos besos, se acercó a una de sus orejas la cual, besó y lambió haciéndola gemir –quiero darte una flor ¿me dejas? Ella asintió mientras lo miraba como siempre, como si él fuera el sol, y ella el ciego que ve por primera vez la luz que coincidencia que esa era la mirada que el le regresaba siempre, el metió la mano por detrás de la cabeza de ella y le pasó los dedos por la oreja –nada por aquí. Dijo concentrado –nada por acá. Dijo haciendo lo mismo en la otra oreja –oh ¡encontré algo! - ¿Qué es? ¿Que es? Preguntó ella –mira. Dijo el mostrándole una hermosa rosa blanca –oh Díam ¡es preciosa! Exclamó emocionada –lo es. Dijo el mientras regresaba a su trabajo, pasó la rosa por su cuello y siguió besando todo su cuerpo con el vestido –quítamelo. Pedí ella –quítame el vestido. Suplicaba –aún no. Dijo el mientras subía un poco su falda y pasaba la rosa por sus piernas seguida de cerca por sus labios hambrientos que querían mas y mas de ella –Díam, por favor. Pedía ella casi rogando –aún no. Dijo el, cuando llegó a su femineidad y miró que ya rezumaba gotitas, eso le hizo sonreír con malicia y crecer el ego de que tan rápido ella ya estuviera dispuesta para el, besó esa zona de su cuerpo con su cobertura puesta y luego, le dio la vuelta para besarle la espalda y quitarle el vestido que tiró inmediatamente en el piso, luego siguió la ropa interior –déjame hacerlo. Le pedía ella, el negó –aún no. Dijo mientras se colocaba las piernas de ella en sus hombros –Díam, espera. Pedía ella casi jadeante, ya sabiendo lo que su amado era capaz de producirle en esa zona, no quería estar en desventaja y el aún vestido pero el no hizo caso y le sopló su clítoris, eso la hizo gemir y cuando se dio a la tarea de chuparlo, mordisquearlo y lamberlo, la hizo gritar de placer, luego le hizo el movimiento de penetración con su lengua y eso hizo que ella gritara su nombre como una posesa y que por ese momento o cuanto durara la acción su nombre y la palabra placer, fueran sinónimos, el logró que ella llegara al éxtasis al menos unas 3 veces, luego, se sentó para que ella hiciera lo que el quería, que ella lo desprendiera de lo que lo cubría, ella lo hizo y cuando el estuvo tan desnudo como ella, ambos se abrazaron y se lanzaron en la cama a darse besos y besos, luego el le besó todo el cuerpo con la rosa de compañía nuevamente pero esta vez desnuda, se detuvo en sus senos y mientras los succionaba como un sediento buscando agua, masajeaba y apretaba su femineidad, cuando dejó de hacer eso, lo que a ella le hizo llegar al clímax unas 4 veces mas, ella se dedicó a hacérselo a el todo lo que el le había hecho deteniéndose en sus tetillas y a la vez, haciendo con la mano el movimiento de penetración con su virilidad, lo cual lo hizo correrse unas 2 veces, luego, ella se dedicó a gratificarlo en su órgano, hasta que la semilla de el explotó en ella y cuando estuvo listo, para acometer el cometido, ella se sentó arriba de el y comenzó la penetración, mientras se gritaban que se amaban y sus nombres respectivos, luego cambiaron para la segunda y la tercera tanda, 7 veces se repitió dicho acto, cuando terminaron, ambos estaban enroscados y abrazados, la fruta y la fuente de chocolate habían sido usadas en los 3

Últimos encuentros y ambos se dedicaban en ese instante mientras miraban el amanecer a besarse y acariciarse con ternura y amor –te amo hermosa. Dijo Diamante –y yo a ti Díam. Dijo ella mientras besaba su frente –te amo Díam. Dijo –y yo a ti hermosa. Respondió el con dulzura, tras decírselo hasta ya casi no tener voz, ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

Cuando despertaron ya era algo así como las 12 del mediodía –buen día. Le dijo el besándola la frente y los labios, ella abrió suavemente sus ojos –buen día. Dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro –vamos a tomar un baño. Dijo el, ella se paró y lo siguió alegremente, mientras se bañaban y se frotaban jugaban, y eso terminó haciendo que repitieran el acto amoroso en el baño, cuando salieron ya después de haberse enjabonado el uno al otro, se vistieron con sus ropas de siempre y bajaron a desayunar, tras esto, un hermoso corcel los esperaba, Diamante la ayudó a montar y montó tras ella, cabalgaron por un rato y llegaron a un prado donde se dedicaron a besarse y abrazarse todo el resto del día, a decirse cuanto se amaban y adoraban, a hacerse cosquillas, a recitarse palabras de amor y a hablar y hablar, después de todo, son tan importantes los momentos de fusión, como las simples caminatas y conversaciones que ellos compartieron esa tarde de escapada.


	9. la extinción del agua

Hola ¡capi 9 al fin! De acuerdo, para los seguidores de esta trama me tardé mucho, porque mi musa cruel se fue de vagaciones, perdón, digo, vacaciones y siendo sincera, me costó un mundo enfocar el capítulo de la muerte de Amy.

Aclaro que: amo los finales felices ¿no se nota? Pueden decir, pero recuerden que el protagonista de esto es un villano, y si es el, debe ganar, además, bueno…una historia donde ganen los villanos de vez en cuando no va mal, hay que darle a black moon el respeto que se merece por ser a mi juicio los mejores villanos de la serie.

Estoy pensando ya en la secuela de este fic "el reino obscuro" espero que les guste y que cuando lo monte le den tanto apoyo como a este, con respecto a ese, tengo dudas con el final, 3 posibilidades y no se cual tomar, pero con el tiempo lo iré decidiendo aunque creo que siguiendo este tópico puede tener un final inesperado, aún no se.

Las que reconozcan partes de sus acciones lemon, debo sacar inspiración de algún lado y si las pongo es porque bueno… (Andrómeda se ruboriza como un tomate) me gustó como les quedó y…asumo eso, así que gracias a las que se toman el tiempo de hacer ese tipo de fics porque ayudan a la creatividad del resto.

Otra cosa mas, dirán que estoy fastidiosa, respeto mucho a todas las sailors y trato de que sus peleas si bien se sabe que no las van a ganar por lo menos les den hasta el final, porque me parecen unas de las mejores heroínas aunque las asesine a mansalva por cuestiones de la trama, no quiero que nadie se sienta aludido ni piense que las considero menos que nada, al contrario, las valoro mucho y por dramatismo y en base a que pueda sentarse el precedente de la otra trama, las estoy despachando al otro barrio.

Por lo demás, mas nada que añadir ¡dejen un hermoso REVIEW! Para saber que no ando tan mal, a los anónimos ¡gracias! y a todos ¡muchas gracias por leer!

"aceptaré sus críticas en cuanto y tanto sean educadas y civilizadas"

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo me divierto imaginando cosas que salgan de lo común.

La extinción del agua

Estaba dormida, cuando miré la muerte de Rey, di un chillido espantoso, mi madre, se acercó a mi cuarto y me despertó - ¡Amy! ¡Amy! ¡Despierta! –ma ¿mamá? Pregunté atónita –tuve una pesadilla. Dije mientras la miraba –si, lo se hija, no dejabas de gritar el nombre de una tal Rey. Asentí afligida –lo lamento mamá. Dije mientras lloraba, ella no entendiendo nada, me consoló durante un rato, a las 8 De la mañana, llamé a Lita que me atendió hecha un mar de llanto, al asegurarme de que todas habíamos tenido el mismo sueño, no pude dejar de sentirme mas mal si era posible ¿Cómo se lo íbamos a decir al abuelo de Rey? Me sorprendí mucho cuando la pluma de Rini apareció en mi cómoda, con la misma precisión con la que lo había hecho en la de Rey, suspiré y tomé una gran decisión.

Después de haber asistido al funeral de Rey, su abuelo al ser sacerdote estaba familiarizado con las presciencias y de alguna forma, sintió la de Rey irse, me reuní con Lita y Mina - ¡no puedes hacerlo! Me gritó Lita –si puedo, y lo haré. Dije decidida - ¡no Amy! ¡Ya perdimos a Rey! ¡No te perderemos a ti! Exclamó Mina –lo lamento chicas, pero no dejaré a Serena y Rini allí. Lita me miró con frialdad - ¿crees que no me importan ellas? Preguntó –supongo yo que si. Dije –pero no puedo dejar que Serena esté allí un minuto mas. Dije mientras me alejaba de ellas - ¡espera! Gritaron ambas, pero no hice caso alejándome del cementerio ya con un plan en mi cabeza.

Estaba sentada en el trono de mi príncipe, miraba a sailor mercury –vaya, al fin se decidió a actuar. Suspiré mientras miraba fijamente su imagen –primero se fue el fuego, y ahora se irá el agua, debo prepararme. Dije mientras escuchaba la puerta y la imagen se desvanecía - ¿madre? Preguntó Black Lady ya grande y crecida, la miré y sonreí

-no te preocupes hija, estoy bien. Dije mientras miraba el espejo que una vez mas, me dejó ver a la peli azul –necesito extraer recuerdos de ella. –puedo ayudar. Dijo –no, quédate con tu padre. Dije mientras besaba su frente –si madre. Dijo ella con puchero, sonreí –no puedes venir pequeña dama, necesito que cuides a papá, no quiero que se preocupe. Ella asintió –iré con el, está jugando ajedrez con el tío Phanton, hice una apuesta con el tío Zafiro. Reí–nunca apuestes en contra de tu tí aleccioné –no lo puedo evitar. Dijo Black Lady mientras corría y desaparecía, suspiré y desaparecí pero en otra dirección.

Llegué al apartamento de sailor mercury y comencé a indagar en su mente, vi a una chica que era idéntica a mi, sería su amiga, alguien que buscaba y recordé a sailor moon atrapada en una de las tumbas de cristal de mi príncipe, una tumba rosa que estaba en aquel salón –así que irás por sailor moon ¿he? Reí suavemente –eso es muy fácil de arreglar. Dije mientras regresaba al futuro.

Al aparecer de regreso en la base, busqué a mi cuñado, ya estaba próximo a dormir –Zafiro. Dije –hola cuñada, Rini me ha dicho que habías salido. Asentí –si, pero ya estoy de regreso, necesito una ayuda. El me miró divertido - ¿tu ayuda? Preguntó –sip, yo ayuda. Me hizo pasar –bien, pide. Dijo –necesito hacerme pasar por sailor moon. Dije, lo miré ponerse pálido - ¿Qué te pasa cuñado? Le pregunté –dame un minuto. Dijo el mientras salía corriendo.

Llegué al cuarto de mi hermano - ¡hermano! ¡Abre! exclamé asustado, eso lo hizo asustarse - ¿Qué pasa Zafiro? Me preguntó abriendo de golpe –hermano, Serena me ha pedido que la ayude a ser sailor moon, acaso ¿habrá tenido algún resquicio en sus recuerdos falsos? Miré a mi hermano confundirse por un instante - ¿te pidió? ¿Te pidió que la ayudaras a ser sailor moon? Preguntó –así fue hermano. Lo vi mas pálido –es imposible, ella no tiene memoria de eso, ella cree que sailor moon y ella son 2 personas completamente distintas, tanto es así que he simulado una tumba falsa al lado de sailor mars y Endimiun, le he puesto un pedazo de capel. - ¿has atrapado un poco de poder de Serena y lo has puesto en una capsel dentro de la tumba? Pregunté atónito, el asintió en silencio –si, eso hice, incluso la noche pasada mientras me la llevé a la escapada romántica, coloqué el recuerdo de ella desasiéndose de si misma. Sonreí –oh ¡que malvada es mi cuñada! Entonces no hay problema. Diamante suspiró –quizás sea mejor que vaya contigo para cerciorarme, después de todo, un chico prevenido vale por 3. Asentí y regresamos a donde estaba mi cuñada enfurruñada.

Cuando regresamos, estaba muy molesta mi cuñada, generalmente recibe a mi hermano con una sonrisa pero el gesto fue un poco hostil - ¿Por qué has llamado a tu hermano? ¡Tengo tanto derecho a hacer planes por mi misma como ustedes! Miré a mi hermano, que se acercó a ella y la miró con fijeza, ella de inmediato, perdió la expresión en la mirada y volvió a la mirada básica de trance –si, todo en orden. Dijo mientras con un rayo hacía una pantalla para que yo pudiera ver, la supuesta muerte de sailor moon a manos de ella misma, vi como en el recuerdo falso, sailor moon se resistía y era víctima de una muerte atróz –lo que ella ha querido sacar en blanco. Dije admirado –es que sailor moon es idéntica ella. Dijo mi hermano con sonrisa aprobadora y maquiavélica –y eso lo quiere usar para, oh cuñada. Dije mas sorprendido aún, cuando mi hermano dejó de clavarle la mirada, ella volvió a su pose molesta –no es justo Zafiro ¡era algo que quería hacer sin tu hermano! Exclamó –estoy aquí hermosa. Dijo el con tacto –Zafiro no cree que sea tan buena ideando planes ¡yo me deshice de la maldita sailor moon! ¡Y si! ¡Esmeralda me atrapó pero fue por descuido! El asintió y la abrazó, yo por mi parte, me sentía como un idiota –cuñada. Dije tomando aire –no es que no confíe en ti. Ella me miró desde la fortaleza que para ella eran los brazos de mi hermano –es que, pensé que el nos podría ayudar a planear todo, después de todo, 3 cabezas piensan mas que 2. –ya lo tengo todo planeado. Dijo ella con rabia, mi hermano la soltó suavemente –entonces, me iré si ya lo tienes todo. Ella lo detuvo por la mano - ¡espera! Exclamó –perdona Díam, pero no quería preocuparte, mas bien, que te sintieras orgulloso de mi. El sonrió y la besó, yo aparté la mirada, no soy lámpara –siempre lo he estado. Dijo con dulzura mientras le acariciaba el rostro y ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro –disculpen. Dije con un poco de rubor, ambos se miraron como niños traviesos y rieron –perdona Zafiro. Dijeron a coro –vamos ya. Dije mientras los precedía al trono y escuchaba como caminaban abrazados y haciéndose cosquillas, cuando estuvimos listos con el engaño, mi cuñada suspiró complacida –y esto, me transformará. Dijo alzando el broche –si, solo debes alzarlo, como es falso, solo servirá una vez, podrás sacar sus poderes si es necesario pero cuando decidas perderlo, no habrá mas oportunidad. Ella asintió –gracias Zafiro. Dijo con dulzura –de nada cuñada, ya apunta el alba, me voy a descansar. Dije mientras me dirigía a la salida –buenas noches Zafiro. Dijeron ambos a coro mientras cerraba la puerta con suavidad y daba un suspiro de cansancio.

Salía de la ducha, totalmente desnudo, me disponía a dormir cuando el plan de mi princesa me llegó a la mente de repente, sabía que sailor mercury no tenía la suficiente fuerza para liberarla de mi control, puesto que el poder hipnótico debe ser mas fuerte que el del controlador para poder hacer algo, Serena no puede liberarse a si misma porque carece de defensa natural y para poder liberar a alguien, tu poder debe ser superior al del controlador, ninguno tenía esa fuerza, solo podrían valerse de los cristales de plata que estaban en mi poder, ambos en manos mías, uno lo tenía mi mujer y el otro mi hija pero no podía dejar de pensar en el amuleto que Serena le había regalado al maldito de Endimiun en el antiguo Milenio de Plata que tenía una piedra lunense llamada ristar, que es un liberador hipnótico usando el sentimiento mas fuerte de todos, el amor, pero no creía que ella lo tuviera, después de todo, era algo que mi princesa había dejado olvidado en su casa, pero a pesar de esto, andaba muy inquieto y me era difícil conciliar el sueño, así que me puse un albornoz y salí de mi cuarto, abrí con sigilo su puerta y encontré el mas hermoso espectáculo del planeta, mi princesa estaba durmiendo desnuda, algo extraño porque cada vez que quería descansar se colocaba una de las hermosas piyamas que adoraba verle puesta y mas aún quitar de ella, me acerqué a su lecho y con suavidad, abrí las cobijas, se removió un poco por el frío, me quité el albornoz y me metí con ella en la cama, mi angelical intención de dormir, quedó relegada a un segundo plano cuando sentí el beso de nuestras pieles juntas, sonreí y la olisqueé suavemente, olía a rosas con perfume de mujer, la acaricié con delicadeza, quería despertarla, así que continué con mis caricias a su rostro, cuello, brazos, senos,

Abdomen y piernas, pero ella no reaccionaba así estaría de cansada, pero yo no me iba a rendir, así que con mas delicadeza

Aún la desarropé completamente, me situé entre sus piernas y las alcé para colocarlas en mis hombros y acerqué mi boca a su femineidad, la besé suavemente como si de una rosa se tratara y luego, comencé a estimular su clítoris con delicadas succiones y lambetazos al tiempo que lo mordisqueaba un poquito y eso, funcionó para despertarla, ella comenzó a gemir y a moverse, mientras yo, me deleitaba en el sabor de su fluido y sus gemidos –Díam…Díam…oh…oh…oh…oh. Gemía ella, hasta que despertó y me miró con esa hermosa mirada que asocio al placer inmediato que le produzco, dejé por un momento mi tarea y le sonreí –hola hermosa ¿quieres jugar conmigo? Ella asintió –si, mi príncipe si. Dijo mientras yo reanudaba mi tarea con maestría, la hice llegar a su orgasmo 2 veces y luego, besé desde su entrepierna hasta su boca, dando mis besos con displicencia por todas las partes de su cuerpo junto a mis manos que pintaban mi sentimiento con mucha claridad –Díam, dios, que manera de de despertar. Dijo ella con arrebato –buen día hermosa. Dije mientras le besaba una y otra vez los labios, ella profundizó el beso acercando aún mas mi cabeza con su mano, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en mi cabello –buen día príncipe. Dijo mientras me soltaba, besé todo su rostro y comencé a bajar, me detuve en su cuello, para succionarlo y lamberlo, luego, me dediqué al trabajo en sus hermosos y grandes senos, los succioné como un niño muerto de sed, mientras sus gemidos me incitaban mas y mas a ponerme en acción y acompañaba estos con apretones a su femineidad, luego, besé las piernas de ella y su espalda, ella se levantó y me acostó para hacer lo mismo, me succionó tanto mi virilidad que eyaculé 2 veces, me acarició y succionó mis tetillas, como un sediento mientras con su mano, hacía movimientos de penetración, luego, cuando estuve listo y nos hubimos besado todo el cuerpo y los labios hasta desfallecer, la hice colocarse en posición de perrito y mientras mis manos acariciaban sus senos y su vientre, la penetré por detrás, mantuvimos el juego hasta las 10 de la mañana, luego de eso, regresamos a dormir y yo, pude dormir con calma al fin mientras colocaba mi mano posesivamente en su femineidad.

Vaya, que invertí el horario con mi príncipe, pero me encanta que el sea así de inesperado a veces, que divino fue despertar con su mano cubriendo posesivamente mi vagina, abrí los ojos y el ya estaba despierto, pero solo se limitaba a acariciar mi cabello y espalda y mi rostro claro, tras darnos los buenos días, nos levantamos y fuimos a arreglarnos, Zafiro me sorprendió –cuñada. Me dijo - ¿Zafiro? Pregunté –ya tu invitada está por llegar. Asentí y me preparé para mi gran plan.

Dejé una carta de despedida para las chicas, algo me decía que no iba a regresar, y por mas que Luna y Artemis intentaron detenerme, no hice caso, alcé la llave y dije el conjuro que hace tanto tiempo Rini había dicho y que me había memorizado, al llegar al Tokio de cristal, me quedé helada –pero ¿esto no estaba destruido? Me pregunté intrigada, miraba la ciudad, próspera, con marcas de Black moon por doquier, me acerqué furtivamente al hermoso castillo que se perfilaba a lo lejos, entré y encontré una sala de estatuas de hielo, comencé la lucha con ellas pero por mas que las atacaba, ellas se reintegraban y una me noqueó…

-Amy! ¡Amy! ¡Despierta! escuché una voz a lo lejos –Se, Serena. Dije - ¿Cómo escapaste? Pregunté al mirarla - ¿Dónde está Rini? Ella me miraba –está bien, la he llevado a las puertas del tiempo. Dijo –Amy, yo tuve que matar a Diamante. Dijo llorando con miedo –Serena, que alegría que estés bien. Dije aliviada –ese maldito cerdo te violó, hizo cosas muy malas contigo, se lo merecía. Dije sincera, ella asintió y usó su tiara para liberarme, ella miró las estatuas de hielo - ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa! Lanzó - ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio! Lancé, destruimos solo 2 de 10 –vamos Amy ¡tiara lunar! ¡Acción! - ¡burbujas de mercurio! Lancé y así, logramos destruir el resto, tras salir de las salas de trampa comenzamos a correr lado a lado para salir de allí, en efecto, lo hicimos, alcé la llave y dije el conjuro –tengo miedo de que Esmeralda o cualquier otro quieran el cristal de plata. Dijo –no te preocupes Serena, con el podremos regresar a Darien y a Rey. Ella asintió –sígueme, vamos por Rini. Dijo, lo hice, llegamos a un recodo extraño - ¿Qué pasa Serena? ¿Donde está Rini? Le pregunté mientras la miraba, algo no iba bien, así que saqué mi visor y cuando lo activé y analicé a mi amiga, fue instantes antes de que un rayo me golpeara –pe, pero Serena. Dije al mirarla, ella simplemente se limitó a reír - ¿Qué creías sailor mercury? Dime ¿Qué iba a escapar contigo? ¿Junto al conejo? ¡Que tonta eres! Preguntó con maldad, abrí los ojos al mirar como el traje de sailor moon la abandonaba y en su lugar, quedaba un vestido rosa con negro corto, muy parecido al de las sailors pero con una camisa por los hombros y mangas anchas - ¡quien eres tu!¡que le has hecho a Serena! Grité - ¡yo soy Serena idiota! Me espetó con frialdad - ¡y yo fui quien mató a tu amiga sailor moon! Chillé de rabia, había sido engañada por mi amiga quien era malvada - ¡trueno obscuro! Lanzó - ¡burbujas niebla de mercurio! ¡Exploten! Todo se cubrió de una niebla - ¿quieres jugar sailor mercury? ¡Juguemos pues! Exclamó ella mientras se lanzaba contra mi ¿Cómo podía ver a través de la niebla? Nos pusimos a pelear con puños y patadas, pero eso no resultó, unas cuantas veces, me tumbó –vas a morir idiota. Dijo mientras yo rodaba por el piso - ¡lágrima negra! - ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio! Lancé, los poderes comenzaron a chocar y ambas a hacer fuerza - ¡ríndete sailor mercury! ¡Muere en paz! Grité haciendo mas presión - ¡jamás lo haré! ¡Jamás! grité, el poder le dio de lleno haciéndola rodar por el suelo, lloraba –si no puedo liberarte, voy a matarte. Dije, pero ella no se amilanó - ¡enredaderas de las tinieblas! Lanzó, esas enredaderas negras, hicieron que gritara de dolor al sentir los corrientosos, pero no podía dejar de intentar soltarme - ¿Qué se siente morir por corriente sailor mercury? Me imagino que no debe ser muy placentero. Dijo ella con puchero –eso no importa ya. Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, casi muerta logré articular:

-burbujas congelantes de mercurio. El efecto fue instantáneo, dejó de afectarme la electricidad - ¡conducto nocturno! Lanzó - ¡burbujas de mercurio! ¡Exploten! lancé atacando, nos volvimos a enfrascar en la pelea dura y fuerte, lancé otro fulgor del agua de mercurio y la herí - ¡Amy! ¡Amy! ¡No puedes matarme! Sollozó mientras perdía su traje de malvada, miré su luna y su vestido blanco, era dorada, suspiré de alivio internamente –no tengo que matarla. Me dije con lágrimas, corrí hacia ella y la ayudé - ¡Amy! ¡Lo lamento! ¡No sabía lo que hacía! Lloró en mi hombro, acaricié su cabello –tranquila Serena, ya pasó todo. dije, cuando sentí…algo que me desgarraba por dentro, vomité sangre con los ojos abiertos incrédulos y vi como su vestido de princesa de la luna, cambiaba a uno blanco con un adorno dorado y la luna invertida, me di cuenta entonces, de lo que no había querido darme cuenta…Serena era parte del enemigo y había jugado con mis sentimientos al hacerse pasar por su parte buena y yo, como una idiota había caído –que descanses en paz sailor mercury, la sailor mas amable. Dijo en una risa mientras yo moría.

Había estado siguiendo toda la pelea de mi princesa, me asusté mucho de que dejara que la maldita sailor usara su visor, pero fue muy hábil al hacer la línea negra en silencio y atacarla de forma sutil, ella llegó con el cadáver de dicha sailor –aquí está. Me dijo, asentí y llegamos a la sala de las tumbas, la colocó y tras el poder azul ser reflejado en la gema esta entró a la parte de los estantes, la abracé - ¿estás bien? Le pregunté suavemente, ella me miró extrañada –si, claro ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Preguntó –yo solo decía, por haberla engañado. Dije –no es algo que me haya causado placer, pero era necesario para poder derrotarla. Dijo simplemente –hubieras seguido jugando con ella. Dije –al igual que tu, no me gusta causar dolor innecesario y solo es mi enemiga, bueno, era, no la odio como para disfrutar su dolor, simplemente la acabo y se acabó. Asentí - ¿Por qué preguntaste si estaba bien? Preguntó –tonterías. Dije mientras caminaba con ella abrazada fuera de esa sala y al salir, la besaba –tonterías, a veces soy un poco sobreprotector y sentimental. Ella asintió y apretó mis mejillas –te amo mi tontorrón sobreprotector y sentimental. Sonreí –y yo a ti. Dije besándola nuevamente.


	10. la extinción de venus

Hola ¡para mis seguidores! Y ¡seguidoras! El capi 10 de este perverso fic, confieso que costó un poco sacarlo (mi musa de sailor moon anda de vacaciones en Némesis) y ha armado una huelga provisional, ya la he convencido para que regrese al trabajo, pero…bueno…está un poco sensible así que ¡denle ánimo! ¡Con un hermoso review!

¿Diamante es malo? Si, cuando quiere, pero en el fondo de su ser, es un buen chico.

Ya se destapa la sorpresa, espero sea de su agrado.

¡Prémienme con un hermoso REVIEW!

Son mi comidita y la de mi musa para ponernos hiperquinética.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo uso a sus personajes para mi loca imaginación.

La desaparición de Venus.

Estaba allí, con los puños apretados, estaba allí llorando, la madre de Amy estaba tirada en la tumba cerrada de su hija, no teníamos cuerpo, no teníamos nada, solo se supo que había muertpo porque su madre al día siguiente lo dijo, sufrió un ataque de histeria tal, que la llevaron de emergencia al hospital y allí estábamos, todos llorando la muerte de Amy, la señora Ikuko, la mamá de Serena que se había olvidado de ella al haber sido raptada por el maldito violador de la familia de la luna negra, lloraba en silencio, para ella cuando Rini que ahora era su hija se perdió, se le fue lo mas preciado y ahora, daba por muerta a esa niña pequeña que había sido su alegría, miraba a Lita que lloraba, ya solo quedábamos 2, increíble, d de 3 a 2, espantoso, lo peor era que entre todo el dolor, estábamos como aturdidas, primero había sido raptada Serena, después Rini, después Amy y Rey habían ido por ellas y no habían vuelto y claro, la muerte de Darien –que horror. Dije con la voz constipada, como si tuviera gripe –esto es malo, muy malo. Lita se me acercó - ¿ya le diste las condolencias a los señores Misuno? Asentí tristemente –Mina. Me dijo –no digas nada Lita, esto es culpa del maldito enemigo, si ellos ya hubieran sido derrotados, nada de esto pasaría, tenemos que matarlos de una buena vez. Lita asintió –si, pero. - ¡pero nada! Le dije fuerte –si aún hay posibilidad de que Serena y Rini puedan recuperarse, hay que hacerlo. Ella asintió mientras me miraba –tienes razón. Dijo –lo se, por eso yo iré. - ¿Qué? Preguntó –si, la llave ha aparecido en mi casa. Ella me miró - ¿segura que quieres ir sola? –debo hacerlo. Dije –por favor, ten cuidado Mina. Asentí –descuida, todo saldrá bien. Dije mientras le sonreía con rigidez –no trates de ser la fuere. Dijo ella mientras se empañaban sus ojos verdes y ambas nos abrazábamos para darnos consuelo mutuamente.

Yo estaba con mi hija cabalgando –pá ¡vamos mas rápido! Me gritó - ¡mas rápido Rini! Exclamé por el ruido de la brisa del caballo - ¡si quieres! Ella dio un chillido de emoción para seguir con su risa alegre, frené - ¿Qué pasa papá? Preguntó –nada querida, tu madre nos espera. Dije señalando a mi princesa que tenía una bandeja de plata con 3 vasos y una jarra de limonada –zoo centella. Dije mientras mi montura se detenía y bajaba –hola ¿se divirtieron? Preguntó, Rini asintió –si mamá, mucho en realidad. Dijo - ¿Qué pasa? Le pregunté al verle la expresión, podía leer las miradas y la suya no me engañaba, la conocía como conozco cada rincón de mi cuerpo –sailor Venus ha decidido venir. Dijo - ¿ya? Ella asintió a mi pregunta, reí –no te preocupes. Dije –lo resolveré, esa es mi oponente. - ¿quieres que te ayude padre? Preguntó Rini –no hija, tu madre y yo nos bastamos, tu, irás con el tío Phanton a entrenar. Ordené –si padre. Dijo ella mientras suspiraba derrotada –ya nos ocuparemos de eso. Dijo mi princesa –vamos a pasar este rato familiar en paz. Asentí y los 3 nos sentamos bajo un árbol a beber la deliciosa limonada de mi princesa.

Estaba sentada en mi cuarto, con la carta de Amy en mi regazo mientras la leía por yo no se cual ya número de veces y me ponía a llorar otra vez, como una histérica, otra vez –Mina. Llamó Artemis interrumpiendo mi pensamiento - ¿de verdad lo vas a hacer? Preguntó –claro que si Artemis, lo haré. Dije mientras me guardaba la carta - ¿Qué haré si no regresas? Preguntó el –regresaré, no te preocupes. Dije con alegría, el me miraba –ten fe en mi gato gruñón. El sonrió como solo un gato puede hacerlo –tengo fe en ti Mina, pero también miedo. Asentí –descuida, si pasa algo, mamá igual te atenderá así como hemos cuidado a Luna. El asintió –ya me quiero dormir. Le dije, el se acurrucó a mi lado –descansa Mina. Me dijo antes de dormirse, suspiré y le respondí:

-descansa Artemis. Dije mientras lo abrazaba como si fuera un oso de peluche.

Al día siguiente, suspiré al despertar y me levanté con sigilo, había dejado una carta en casa de Lita y ya estaba lista, había dejado mi cuarto inusitadamente ordenado, eso si era extraño, pero prefería dejarlo así, salí de la casa y llegué a un parque donde días antes de que se llevaran a Serena habíamos hecho un picnic, todas juntas, y tenía esa última foto de todas nosotras, suspiré y alcé la pluma que había sido de Rini, al llegar, no pude dejar de asombrarme por lo que miré ¿era un sueño? La ciudad era de ensueño conminando la arquitectura de la edad media europea con la modernidad del siglo XXI y XXX –esto es imposible. Dije mientras transformada comenzaba a merodear por las calles y no lo podía creer, cuando vinimos con Serena, había destrucción, muerte y desolación y ahora, todo era tan…brillante, era la única palabra que quedaba por decir, había gente con lunas negras, todos con lunas negras era desconcertante, pero me dirigí hacia el castillo, era como el que Serena hubiera querido, hermoso, con amplios jardines y estatuas y cosas, entré por una de las entradas laterales y miré la primera puerta, cuando escuché el grito de mi amiga, dios santo ¡ese maldito la estaba torturando! Corrí hacia allí, pero cuando iba a pasar la primer sala, un esqueleto salió a mi encuentro –no me molestes. Dije - ¡rayo creciente de Venus! ¡Fulmina! lancé y lo acabé, escuchaba mas gritos de Serena y los azotes que el maldito le daba, seguí por otra sala, donde encontré una laguna de lava ardiente, pasé corriendo por ella - ¡tranquila Serena! ¡Ya voy por ti! ¡Ya voy por ti! Grité esperando contra toda esperanza que mi amiga me oyera - ¡cadena de amor de Venus! Lancé para asesinar a los demonios que corrieron hacia mi, llegué a otra sala, esta daba vueltas cada vez que los guerreros salían de las puertas y 10 guerreros eran iguales a 10 puertas, cuando por fin, logré acabar con todos a la vez gracias a mi cascada de Venus, entré para encontrar al maldito de Diamante, con un látigo hiriendo a mi amiga quien gritaba de dolor, lloraba lágrimas de sangre ¿acaso sabía de la muerte de Darien? Quizás si porque yo, imaginé que para debilitar su resistencia, el se lo había dicho a mi amiga –sailor Venus. Dijo el –así que has venido por tu princesa. Me le cuadré en frente –he venido por mi amiga y por tu cabeza maldito violador. Dije mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo pero el me lo esquivó y regresó –vamos, pensé que eras mas guerrera. Dijo el divertido, lancé una patada que igual esquivó y regresó - ¡Mina! ¡Cuidado Mina! Gritaba Serena –descuida Serena, este idiota no me va a ganar. Dije con aplomo - ¡trueno obscuro! Lanzó el para dañarme pero lo esquivé - ¡rayo creciente de Venus! ¡Fulmina! pero el esquivó con igual gracias y aunque no quiera decirlo, con igual elegancia –vamos sailor Venus ¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Preguntó el riendo –no, no dejaré que te rías de mi ¡cascada de amor de Venus! Miré con horror como el con facilidad espantosa, tomaba mi poder entre sus manos y lo analizaba –mmm, si que es fuerte ¿alguna vez lo has probado? Preguntó –creo que no, en fin, permíteme regresarte el favor. Dijo lanzándome mi propio poder - ¡trueno obscuro! Lanzó y logró herirme esta vez, rodé - ¡eres un maldito Diamante! Le dijo Serena –silencio sailor moon, si te enfrentas a mi, te mataré. Dijo - ¡no vas a tocar a mi amiga! ¡Rayo doble creciente de Venus! Lancé pero lo esquivó - ¡centella de las tinieblas! Lanzó - ¡tiara de Venus! ¡Acción! lancé y logré herirlo –voy a matarte Diamante. Dije mientras me acercaba a el –eso no es suficiente para dañarme sailor Venus ¡lágrima negra!

El rayo en forma de lágrima me dio, así que me levanté y retomamos la pelea física, el lanzando rayos sencillos y yo regresándole el favor con el rayo creciente, cuando por fin pensé una manera:

¡tiara de Venus! ¡atrapa! pero en ese momento, el le lanzó a Serena unas enredaderas de las tinieblas, Karmesite había usado ese poder con ella una vez y eso la electrocutó casi hasta la muerte - ¡detente! Le ordené - ¿quieres que me detenga? Me preguntó - ¡detente! ¡estás matando a Serena! –si no es mía, no será de nadie, sailor Venus, si quieres que deje libre a tu amiga, ríndete, solo una saldrá viva de aquí, decide si es ella o tu. - ¡no lo escuches Mina! Gritó Serena –no te preocupes Serena, yo debo dar mi vida por ti y yo, lo haré sin dudar ¡me rindo Diamante! Grité, el dejó de torturar a mi amiga –perfecto, eso me gusta ¡dama en sacrificio de tinieblas! Lanzó, me miré atada en un poder negro, como si fuera una virgen que fueran a sacrificar, debajo de mi, un poder negro - ¡dijiste que no la dañarías! Grité - ¡que Serena podía salir! El sonrió - ¿tu quieres salir hermosa? Miré con horror como la luna de ella desaparecía y era cambiada por la luna negra –no…no…no… ¡Seeeereeeenaaaaa! Grité antes de ser lanzada al vacío hecho de energía –no mi príncipe, yo no salgo de acá sin ti. Dijo ella, caí por fin y chillé al sentir como esa energía me desgarraba, lo último que vieron mis ojos, fueron los besos y caricias que se daban diciendo que se amaban.

Esta

Ba muy complacido cuando la técnica terminó y dejó a sailor Venus como una muñeca rota –fue un engaño perfecto. Dije –si, lo fue mi príncipe. Dijo ella - ¿Qué pasa hermosa? –es que, sufrió tanto al momento de morir ¿no podías haberle lanzado el reloj de tinieblas? La miré –hermosa, adoro tu compasión de verdad, pero ella no pretendía ser piadosa. Ella asintió –si, solo es que, bueno, sufrió mucho. Dijo –y es noble cuando otra persona quiere sacrificarse por alguien que ama. Asentí –lo se. Dije –y por eso la respeto, pero el hecho de que ella haya hecho ese intento, no quiere decir que no me hubiera querido hacer sufrir hasta la muerte. Ella asintió –lo se. Dijo con una sonrisa mientras me daba un beso leve en mis labios –pero me alegro, que hayamos ganado. Dijo, sonreí –yo igual. Dije mientras cargaba el cadáver de sailor Venus.

Pasaron unos cuantos días en paz, todos esperábamos que sailor Júpiter llegara pero la niña aún no se decidía, había caído en un estado catatónico al sentir la muerte de su amiga, yo no estaba preocupado, porque ya todo estaba listo y mis enemigas terminadas, que ironía, que su misma princesa haya ayudado a acabar a una y haya acabado con otra, estaba pensando en eso cuando decidí ir a ver que hacía mi princesa, comencé a buscarla por todo el castillo –por acá no. Dijo Zafiro que estaba con Rini jugando ajedrez –gracias. Dije mientras seguía mi camino, llegué al jardín donde mi padrino hablaba con Doroty y ambos recordaban nuestros tiempos infantiles –no ahijado, acá no. Dijo - ¿no la han visto salir? Pregunté –no, ella siempre informa si sale. Dijo mi padrino, asentí y me dirigí hacia las habitaciones, abrí la mía, todo inmaculado, ya se, abrí la suya con sigilo y escuché una adorable música de un grupo del siglo XX que había encontrado en una tienda de discos llamado etnia, abrí la puerta con sigilo y miré a mi princesa frotando su hermosa melena larga en una tina llena de agua de rosas con pétalos rojos, sonreí, la agarré a mitad de su tratamiento de belleza,

Así que me apresuré a desvestirme lentamente para no hacer ruido, lo dejé todo acomodado en una esquina de la cama y abrí la puerta, ella estaba sumergida, entré a la tina y eso hizo que subiera de repente - ¡que! ¡Díam! –ola hermosa. Saludé mientras me sumergía dejando mi cuello y cabeza fuera, la abracé –estoy a mitad de mi baño. Me dijo –si, me di cuenta. Dije –pero pensé que no te molestaría si entro. –es que cada vez que nos bañamos, terminamos. Dijo ella con sonrisa coqueta –si, lo se ¿no te gusta? Pregunté –si, claro. Dijo ella mientras me abrazaba, nos comenzamos a besar dulcemente primero y luego apasionada y vorazmente, nuestras manos eran pinceles para trazar las caricias del amor, nuestros labios dibujaban besos de adoración por todos lados y yo, me divertía mucho cuando mi lengua lambía todo su ser y succionaba mi boca hambrienta su escencia de placer por todo el cuerpo, cuando estuve listo, la acomodé debajo de mi - ¿alguna vez lo has hecho sumergida en el agua? Negó –bueno, este es el momento. Dije mientras comenzábamos a hacerlo así, vaya que disfrutamos la tina con agua y pétalos de rosas.

Estaba al lado de Luna, llorando amargamente la muerte de mi sailor, no podía creerlo –Artemis. Me dijo - ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Preguntó –tenemos que llamarlas ahora si Luna. Dije, ella asintió mientras llegábamos a ese templo, estaba algo asustado, pero lo hice de todas maneras, tomé aire y dije el conjuro:

¡sailors del sistema exterior! ¡las invoco para que vengan y defiendan el futuro! ¡el presente! ¡el pasado! ¡atiendan a mi llamado! 4 luces se vieron y ante nosotros, de rodillas, estaban 4 mujeres, una con una espada, otra con un espejo, y 2 con báculos –gran Artemis. Dijo sailor Uranus –henos aquí. Dijo sailor Neptiún –para detener al enemigo. dijo sailor plut –y recuperar el futuro. Dijo sailor Saturn, Luna aprobó con la mirada –lo harán, esperaremos el resultado de la sailor del trueno. Dije –se sabe que fallará. Dijo sailor Uranus con altivez - ¡como te atreves! Exclamó Luna –la regla es. Dijo sailor Neptiún –que si sailor moon no es recuperada en 3 días, perderán las sailors scouts la batalla que se esté librando y por lo que se, ya llevan 2 meses combatiendo al enemigo. Ambos bajamos la cabeza –descuiden. Dijo sailor Saturn –nosotras regresaremos a la princesa. –así es. Dijo sailor plut, ambos asentimos y salimos del templo sailor, pero cuando íbamos de regreso a nuestra casa, alguien nos metió en un saco –que tenemos aquí. Dijo la voz de un hombre –emisarios del reino lunar transformados en gatos, sutil forma de disimular, recobren su forma real cuando sea preciso. Dijo mientras reía –pero no acá. Lo último que se oyó en la tierra, fue nuestro maullido de desesperación.


	11. la derrota del trueno

Hola ¡salió de una! ¡Capi 11! ¡Hurra! acercándonos al final de este proyecto.

Me dio un poco de cosita, pero acá está, con este, cerramos el ciclo de las sailors inner paz a sus restos.

¡No sean malos conmigo! ¡Todo es por una buena razón!

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

SAILOR MOON, ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LA USO PARA MI DESBORDANTE IMAGINACIÓN.

La derrota del trueno.

Llegué al castillo con la bolsa que contenía a los gatos que gritaban y maullaban - ¿tu hermano pequeño Zafiro? Pregunté al mirarlo con mi hermosa pequeñita, que ni tan pequeñita ya –en el dormitorio con mi cuñada. –oh ¿estarán muy ocupados? Pregunté –no se te decir en realidad. Dijo Zafiro, asentí –gracias. Dije - ¿Por qué tío Phanton? ¿Que llevas en la bolsa? Preguntó Black Lady divertida –es algo que tus padres deben ver querida Rini. Dije mientras sonreía y me alejaba, llegué al cuarto de hermosa y escuché fue un gemido de ella, decidí que podía esperar, así que me dirigí a la sala y lancé la bolsa con los gatos muy bien asegurada en un sofá y me dediqué a la televisión, en la cena, mi ahijado y hermosa estaban radiantes, se les notaba el amor, casi que todo lo pintaban de rosa entre ambos –tengo algo que mostrarles. Dije - ¿ah si? Preguntó mi ahijado interesado - ¿Qué es Phanton? Preguntó hermosa con dulzura –ya verán después de la cena. Dije mientras continuaba con mi plato, nos reunimos a media noche en el trono, llevé la bolsa - ¡sácanos de aquí! Gritaba la gata - ¡ya verás cuando te agarre! ¡Te dejaré sin cara! Exclamaba el gato –que divertido eres amiguito. Dije poniendo el dedo a través de la tela, ambos intentaron inútilmente rasguñarla, hermosa se acercó –me parecen de lo más divertidos. Dijo - ¿puedo desatarlos? Asentí, ella lo hizo - ¡Serena! Exclamó la gata negra –así que ellos, son los guías de las sailors y los emisarios de la luna. Dijo mi ahijado interesado - ¿Dónde los encontraste padrino? Preguntó –bueno, los encontré saliendo de un templo extraño. Dije - ¿de un templo? preguntó hermosa, asentí –que raro. Dijo mi ahijado mientras sin esfuerzo los levitaba - ¡Serena! ¡Recuerda quien eres! ¡Tu eres sailor moon! ¡Eres sailor moon! Gritaba la gata negra –ya cállate. Dijo Serena –ahora, respondan ¿Qué era ese templo? Pregunté –nunca lo diremos. Dijo el gato blanco –bien, si eso quieren. Dijo mi ahijado, miré a hermosa –ve a descansar. Dijo mi ahijado –pero Díam, yo te quiero acompañar. Dijo ella –no hermosa, ve a dormir en mis aposentos. Repitió el –si, allí te espero. Dijo ella, se le acercó, lo besó y tras soltarlo, se fue, sonreí –me agrada esa chica. Dije –si, lo se. Dijo el mientras sonreía, una luz azul brilló por todo el trono - ¿Qué van a hacer? Preguntó la gatita negra –ya verás querida. Dije mientras terminaba de aparecer mi túnica negra con un collar cuyo dije era el ojo hipnótico –no, van a usarnos en una ceremonias icay a Nix. Dijo el gato blanco –eres historiador. Dijo mi ahijado con la misma túnica –que alegría. –andando. Dije tomando a la gata negra y desapareciendo.

Llegamos al templo sicay en Némesis, y dejamos a los gatos en el altar del salón de las revelaciones, una estancia azul con negro reservada para los mas fuertes, tomé un cuchillo ceremonial al igual que mi ahijado, los gatos estaban paralizados en el altar - ¡oh Nix! Invoqué - ¡tu presencia nos es grata y necesaria! ¡Necesitamos hacer una pregunta a tu divinidad! Mi ahijado levantó su cuchillo ceremonial y lo puso en el cuello de la gata negra - ¡da una señal de que nuestro ritual es bienvenido! Exclamé, la estatua de la diosa Nix brilló de color rojo y la luna negra que sostenía brilló mas negra si era posible, asentí a mi ahijado quien cortó de una sola, la garganta de la gata, su sangre cayó por el altar a los pies de la estatua que abrió la boca con voz dulce:

-hijos de Némesis, mi pueblo que ha sido opacado por la tierra, la primera respuesta a su pregunta es el templo de las sailors del sistema exterior, una fortaleza que cuidaría las almas de las siguientes sailors tras la extinción del Milenio de Plata. Asentí - ¿Cuáles son las identidades de las sailors scouts que enfrentaremos por la princesa de las tinieblas? preguntó mi ahijado mientras yo preparaba el cuchillo en el cuello del gato blanco - ¡no Luna! ¡Nooooo! gritaba el pobre minino –ya te reunirás con ella. Dijo mi ahijado –estas son sus identidades y sus armas. Dijo la diosa mientras yo, le cortaba el cuello al gato blanco, su sangre rodó a la estatua de la diosa mientras la imagen de las 4 guerreras aparecía –ya veo. Dije –esas son nuestras enemigas. Dijo mi ahijado - ¡muchas gracias Nix! ¡Diosa todopoderosa de la familia de la Luna Negra! Black Moon. La estatua dejó de brillar y la presencia divina se desplegó hacia los cielos –te pedimos Nix. Comencé –reposo para el enemigo que ha servido de informante. Respondió mi ahijado –te pedimos Nix. Repetí –luz para ganar las batallas. Respondió mi ahijado –te pedimos Nix. Repetí una vez mas –perdón por mancillar tu templo de control. Respondió el, acto seguido, con respeto para las almas de estos inocentes a quienes usamos de oráculos en la guerra, los envolvimos en un sudario y llevamos a la parte donde descansaban los que habían servido a tal fin en el templo sicay.

¡nooooooooo! Grité despertando de repente tras la conclusión del sueño de la muerte de Mina y luego de Luna y Artemis, eso fue espantoso –todos han muerto, todos han muerto, solo quedo yo, solo quedo yo. Dije llorando aferrada al peluche de conejo que Serena me regaló en mi cumpleaños pasado, suspiré y me sequé las lágrimas –las sailors scouts hemos muerto, solo quedo yo, pero no moriré sin llevarme a alguien de ellos conmigo. Dije decidida - ¡no moriré sin matar a alguno de ustedes malditos nemesianos! Grité a la noche herida mientras me desconsolaba en llanto.

Al día siguiente, observaba a quien sería mi enemigo –tío Zafiro. Me dijo la pequeña Black Lady –dime pequeña. Dije –mis padres no me han dejado ayudar en otra batalla más que la de papá con el falso rey del universo y yo quiero hacerlo. Dijo ella –pequeña Rini. Dije mientras la sentaba en mi regazo –no quiero arriesgarte. Dije acariciando sus cascadas de cabello rosa –lo se tío, pero quiero ayudar, déjame. Sonreí –de acuerdo, déjame planearlo y te diré que harás. - ¡que alegría! ¡Tu si me entiendes! –no es que el resto no lo hagan Rini, solo queremos protegerte. Ella asintió –lo se, pero ¡quiero ayudar en la guerra tío! antes de regresar a mi futuro. Dijo, revisé su mente y me sorprendí en ver cuanto habían cambiado las cosas, en su futuro, mi hermano la había mandado para ayudarnos a defendernos del intento de eliminación por parte de Endimiun quien había desarrollado una especie de fobia a los nemesianos y se proponía no dejarnos existir en el siglo XXX, todo lo que cambió el tiempo por una posesión y una malignización –te dejaré ayudarme pequeña Rini, solo déjame ajustarlo todo. Ella asintió - ¡te espero para jugar videojuegos! Dijo feliz –enseguida iré. Le dije con amor, quien diría que me iba a encariñar así con mi sobrina y que íbamos a ser uña y mugre.

Estaba en mi cuarto, desnuda, eligiendo que ponerme, se que mi príncipe está reunido en el trono con su padrino, pero no puedo evitar la concreción de eso que se me ocurrió en la tarde, se que me dijo que no debía interrumpir, pero solo será un momento, si no me quiere ver, ni al caso, tomé un vestido negro y me lo coloqué, si me agachaba, me dejaría en una posición vulnerable, decidí que para el mejor desarrollo de mi actividad, no usaría nada por debajo, algunos dirán ¿Qué ejemplo le doy a Rini? El de coquetear con el ser que amas y punto, eso supongo que le gustará a mi príncipe, me coloqué mi vestido negro, me peiné y salí de mi dormitorio, ya eran las 7 de la noche, puse mi oído en la puerta y escuché a todo mundo reunido allí ayudando a Zafiro con su plan que realizaría junto a mi hijita, abrí la puerta con sigilo y entré, miré como la mirada de mi príncipe me recorría toda de pies a cabeza y en su expresión se dibujaba la pasión y la lujuria, me acerqué a el mientras el silencio sorprendido me rodeaba –sigan con lo suyo. Dije mientras enredaba mis brazos en el cuello de mi príncipe –mamá, la película de cómo nacen los bebés no la quiero ver aún. Dijo Black Lady –y no la verás hija. Dije con simpatía –eso no es algo que pretenda mostrarte por mas que ya hayamos hablado del tema: amor&sexo&chicos. Ella rió con pena - ¿ya has empezado a educar a Rini? Me preguntó mi príncipe - ¿Qué prefieres Díam? ¿La educo yo? O ¿la educan sus amigas? –tu sin duda. Asentí y le besé la oreja con coquetería - ¡mamá! Se quejó Rini con evidente asco, el pasó sus manos por mis caderas y ahogó un gemido mientras yo mantenía mi decoro, Phanton se aclaró –entonces, así queda el plan. Dijo –y Rini ayudará. Dijo Zafiro quien seguía rojo por la escena hecha –entonces, te volverás niña y cambiaremos tu marca. Dijo Phanton a mi hija que asintió –y yo guiaré a la sailor hasta mi tío Zafiro y luego. Zafiro la interrumpió –yo pelearé y continuaré con la extinción del grupo de las sailors. Todos asentimos –perfecto, andando, hay películas que ver y quiero que tengamos una buena maratón. Dijo Phanton - ¿los esperamos? Preguntó Zafiro, mi príncipe y yo nos miramos –no. Respondimos a coro mientras los 3 salían como alma que lleva el diablo.

Me deslicé con gracia del regazo de mi príncipe y cerré la puerta del trono con seguro, el se aclaró –no llevas… ¿verdad que no? Preguntó deleitado en respuesta, me agaché dejando lo que quería ver expuesto –diosa. Dijo mientras yo regresaba a mi posición erguida –entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Jugamos en el trono? El ronroneó –claro hermosa, podemos jugar donde tú quieras. Dijo mientras yo corría hacia el y alegremente me sentaba en su regazo, regresé mis manos a su cuello mientras nos besábamos y nos besábamos - ¿te parece si te quito la camisa? Le pregunté –es muy bonita, pero en este momento me estorba. El rió –aunque no lo creas, a mi también. Dijo mientras yo, lo soltaba y le quitaba la camisa rápidamente, me apropié de su cuello y luego de su pecho y de sus cuadritos –Serena…por favor…déjame…quitarte el vestido…te lo suplico. Dijo –si me dejas deshacerme de esta otra prenda que aunque me encanta como te marca las piernas, me estorba ahora. El asintió, me levanté mientras lo dejaba que se pudiera quitar el pantalón y las botas de una, y ese bóxer que me encantaba pero que en ese momento, no me gustaba en lo absoluto, el bajó mi vestido tras acomodarme en la silla y succionó mis senos, luego mi cuello, luego subió la falda - ¿así? ¿Con el vestido? Le pregunté, pero el solo se inclinó y comenzó a devorar mi femineidad, luego, lo sacó, colocó su capa en el suelo y comenzamos a jugar sobre el suelo del trono, finalmente, me acomodó en el trono, para penertarme y luego, yo me senté arriba y lo penetré con ayuda de la silla, fue muy excitante y divertido.

Tras haber jugado toda la noche con mi princesa en el trono, aparecí un albornoz, la cubrí con mi camisa y recogiendo el desastre, la llevé a mi cama para dormir apaciblemente a pesar de que me encanta la cama como santuario de unión, cuando improvisa lugares es muy divertido, al día siguiente, nos acomodamos ella y yo, en el trono, ella con su hermoso vestido largo y blanco y yo, con mi traje, íbamos a ver la pelea de Zafiro y sailor Júpiter.

Ya no había nadie de quien despedirse, incluso, nos habían quitado a los gatos, no tenía nada, aparecí en el Tokio del futuro y me quedé de una pieza, al ver el esplendor que rodeaba a la ciudad que ahora se alzaba majestuosa, cuando miré, a 2 guardias de roca y a una pequeña corriendo pidiendo socorro - ¡Rini! Exclamé - ¡Lita! Gritó ella, se colocó en mis brazos llorando - ¡Rini! ¡Rini! ¿Como escapaste? Le pregunté –Serena, sacrificó su vida para que yo pudiera salir. - ¿Qué? Exclamé mientras miraba a los guardias –si, así fue. Dijo ella llorando, asentí y la coloqué detrás de mi –mi planeta guardián es Júpiter, que el trueno resuene y la tormenta se haga estallar ¡trueno de Júpiter! ¡Resuena! Lancé, solo los herí un poco –necesitan mas potencia. Dije y repetí el ataque, esta vez, si los derroté - ¡corre Lita! Gritó Rini, asentí y la seguí - ¡por este lado! ¡Escaparemos! dijo mientras seguía, llegamos a un hermoso laberinto de flores, y corrimos por el –Rini ¿estás segura de que por acá? - ¡si Lita! ¡Si! exclamó ella mientras llegábamos al final, una fuente de una mujer –no puede ser. Dije atónita –esa ¿esa es Serena? Me pregunté mientras no podía dejar de mirar la marca de la familia Black Moon en su frente, escuché unos pasos y miré a Rini colocarse detrás de mi –nos han encontrado. Dijo –no te preocupes Rini. Dije mientras miraba al hombre de cabellos azules que estaba allí –bienvenida sailor Júpiter a tu tumba. Dijo el con simpleza –así que tu eres Zafiro ¡como te has atrevido a torturar a Rini y a matar a Serena! El me miraba intrigado y tras un rato dijo:

-no te parece ¿no te parece que desvarías? - ¿he? Le pregunté –si hubiera matado a Serena como dices, mi sobrina no estaría aquí. No podía creer lo que decía –tu ¿tu sobrina? Y con terror puro y traición en mi rostro, miré a Rini correr hacia los brazos de quien era mi enemigo pero al parecer, ya no era enemigo suyo, vi como la luna crecía y como ella lo hacía –tío Zafiro. Dijo la joven que se hallaba ante mi –lo logramos. –así es pequeña Rini, ahora, déjame pelear. Ella asintió y se alejó para dejarle espacio - ¡trueno de Júpiter! ¡Resuena! lancé, pero el solo hizo un escudo azul y lo desvió - ¡pelea! Grité –se mas fuerte y rompe mi escudo. Dijo el divertido - ¿quieres que te regrese tu poder? - ¿de que hablas? Pregunté –ya verás. Dijo el mientras mi trueno regresaba hacia mi, no pude esquivar, me levanté - ¡ya verás!¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter! Lancé, eso si hizo a ñicos su escudo –perfecto. Dijo el mientras se levitaba, le lancé un puñetazo –juguemos pues. Dijo mientras se dedicaba a pelear conmigo desde el aire, pero con 2 buenas centellas, lo dejé noqueado de su habilidad levitatoria, el sonreía –es divertido jugar contigo sailor. Dijo mientras conminábamos el ataque de puños y patadas con los poderes - ¡trueno obscuro! Lanzó, eso me derribó y dejó en el suelo - ¡cascada de la noche! Lanzó, un rayo negro en forma de cascada fue directo a mi - ¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter! Lancé, con eso, comencé a resistir el poder y al final, le regresé el suyo mas el mío - ¡dragón de Júpiter! Lancé - ¡lágrima negra! Lanzó el, nos dedicamos a pelear una vez mas conminados - ¡rayo de la noche! Lanzó el, me hirió, me levanté escupiendo sangre –esto es todo sailor Júpiter. –no me dejaré ganar. Dije –oh si, claro que lo harás. Dijo el con naturalidad - ¡reloj de tinieblas! y me miré, en un reloj dando vueltas y yo, servía como manecilla –Rini ¿Por qué? Pregunté –porque debo apoyar a mi padre. Dijo ella mientras me miraba llorar –descansa en paz sailor Júpiter, descuida, nosotros las cuidaremos. Gemí mientras el poder consumía mas y mas mi fuerza hasta que con un suspiro de dolor, cerré los ojos.

Debo confesar que me dio dolor deshacerme de la sailor, pero era algo necesario, tras mandar a Rini con Phanton, llegué al cuarto de las tumbas donde mi hermano esperaba –y esta es la última. Dije mientras miraba el poder verde ser atrapado en el cristal, el asintió –de estas si. Dijo - ¿de que hablas hermano? Le pregunté –debemos hablar. Me dijo serio, tras dejarlo todo acomodado allí, partimos al trono donde nos esperaban ya mi cuñada y Phanton.


	12. diamante y el viento parte 1

Hola ¡a todas las fans que leen este fic! Capi ya ni me acuerdo cual número ¡espero lo disfruten!

Si me he tardado es porque las ideas triple x llegan de vez en mes como la canción y ando en otros proyectos igual, así que trato de distribuirme para todos ¡así que paciencia!

Capítulo largo así que lo partí en 2 ¡espero les guste la sorpresa! ¡Déjenme ánimo con un bello REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo le doy el enfoque que me hubiera gustado.

Diamante y el viento parte 1.

Llegamos todos al trono - ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó mi cuñada, miré a mi hermano que era el que tenía la información, el miró a Phanton que llegaba en ese momento al lugar de la reunión junto a Rini –hemos ido al templo de Nix. Dijo mi hermano cuando todos estuvimos allí reunidos –y nos ha revelado la existencia de las 4 sailors restantes. Mi cuñada los miró –extrañada –jamás había oído de 4 sailors distintas príncipe. Dijo por fin extrañada –quizás, sea porque era otra arma e la reina difunta. Dijo Phanton –una cosa que solo los reyes sabrían cuando ascendieran al trono. Asentí - ¿Cómo se llaman? Pregunté, mi hermano me miró y respondió:

-sailor Uranus, Neptiun, la guardiana de la puerta Plut y Saturn. Serena asintió –bien, yo me quedo con el agua. Dijo –la destrucción es mía. Dijo Phanton –el tiempo será. Dije –y yo pues, ya que no me dejaron elegir, el viento es el que me queda. Dijo mi hermano –papá, yo te ayudaré. Dijo Rini entusiasmada –no cariño. Dijo mi hermano –volverás a ayudar a tu tío Zafiro. Ella asintió –si padre. Dijo arrastrando las palabras –es lo mejor. Dijo mi cuñada –será igual de divertido. Dijo Phanton, ella suspiró y añadió:

-eso espero. Todos asentimos verás que si. Dije con cariño revolviéndole el cabello –somos un gran equipo. Dije –eso es verdad tío Zafiro, vamos a cabalgar. Asentí y salí con ella de la sala del trono.

Mi padrino nos miró a mi princesa y a mi - ¿sabemos algo mas de estas sailors nuevas? Preguntó ella –no. Dijimos a coro –solo que parecen un poco mas fuertes que las otras. Dije –hay que estar atentos acerca de en que momento llegarán a atacar. Dijo mi princesa –eso es algo que no podemos preveer. Dije –es cierto. Dijo mi padrino –lo mejor que podremos hacer, es mantenernos en guardia. Dije mientras ella asentía a la par de mi padrino –perfecto, no se hable mas. Dijo –iré con Zafiro y Rini. Asentí mientras mi padrino salía de la sala –vamos a Tokio del pasado. Dijo mi princesa –adelante, será una buena idea, hay algo que quiero mostrarte. Dije con galantería, ella sonrió y salió de la sala.

Llegué a mi dormitorio, estaba dispuesto a relajarme leyendo un libro cuando mi diosa apareció en frente de mi –querido Phanton. Dijo Nix

-señora ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? Pregunté mientras la miraba en toda su belleza, ella sonrió.

-querido Phanton,

He decidido decirte otra cosa que no sabías de las sailors, puesto que ni la misma princesa lo sabía ya que eso era conocimiento de la reina y no debía ser revelado hasta que fuera necesario. Asentí –debes ir al reino de la Luna, allí encontrarás la biblioteca de las sailors donde encontrarás los archivos de todos los instrumentos de poder. Repetí el gesto –mi diosa ¿Por qué me informa esto? –porque a las siguientes sailors deberán derrotarlas utilizando los instrumentos de su preciada copa negra. La miré –y si las dejamos que nos derroten. Ella me miró –podrían despertar a la princesa. –eso nunca. Dije –entonces, actúa. Dijo mientras desaparecía, mi noche tranquila, claramente había quedado relegada a otro lado sin mas ni mas, me preparé nuevamente para salir, cuando iba a desaparecer, la puerta sonó, abrí y miré a la pequeña Rini.

-tío Phanton ¿Qué vas a hacer? Te sentí salir. –pequeña Rini, tengo que ir a un sitio ¿quieres acompañarme? –si claro, al fin me dejan hacer algo mas que atrapar sailors. Reí –eres lo mas preciado, andando. Dije mientras le tomaba la mano y desaparecíamos.

Llegamos al extinto Milenio de Plata –que sitio tan horrible. Dijo mi niña –he visto peores. Dije mientras caminábamos en las ruinas de los jardines, la maleza estaba crecida, todo revelbaa y contaba la historia de terror del sitio, Rini pisó algo - ¿Qué es esto? Preguntó, miré la cabeza de una estatua de mármol –así que, esa era la efigie de la difunta reina Serendi. Rini asintió y seguimos por el camino del jardín –se parece a mamá. Dijo simplemente –las mujeres de las razas de marca son muy parecidas entre si. Ella asintió y entramos por fin, llegamos a una biblioteca, como yo bien sabía, el resto de las razas espaciales éramos mas adelantados que la tierra y la extinta Luna no era la excepción, aplaudí y la biblioteca se alumbró con hermosas luces –oh, guau. Dijo Rini acercándose mientras miraba los libros –podría pasar acá horas y horas y horas y horas. –lo se, pero estamos buscando algo mas especial. Dije mientras miraba los libros con detenimiento, comencé a pasar mi yema del dedo índice por los lomos, sonreí a la media hora –touché. Dije mientras abría el libro, Rini se acercó a mi y miró a su interior.

-es un libro cofre. Dijo –si, así es. Dije mientras miraba la llave de cristal azul que se mostraba como premio, ella la tomó –es hermosa. Dijo, cerré el libro –ven acá, pequeña dama. Dije mientras me acercaba de nuevo al estante, busqué por segunda vez un lugar que a simple vista no estaba, cuando lo encontré me alegré mucho, miré a Rini que se acercó a mi lado - ¿Qué es esto tío? –es una entrada a otro pedazo de la biblioteca no apta para todo público. Ella asintió, coloqué la llave y la giré pero nada pasó, solo brilló la luna dorada de la parte superior del ojo de la cerradura –demonios ¿que? Pregunté pero lo comprendí –sangre real. Miré a Rini, después de todo, no debía ser casualidad que ella hubiera venido, sonreí –querida Black Lady, necesito un favor. –dime tío. Dijo ella con alegría –necesito unas gotas de tu sangre, eso solo lo puede abrir la sangre real de los miembros de las coronas de los planetas. Ella sonrió y asintió con interés.-

De acuerdo, lo haré. Dijo con suma alegría, sacóel filo de la noche y cortó su palma, puso su mano ensangrentada sobre la luna, metí la llave y giré la misma, la puerta brilló, entramos a una biblioteca toda azul con blanco –guau. Dijo Rini, sonreí, de verdad era soberbio el poder de las sailors –mmm ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Pregunté al aire, me paseé por las estanterías –hay lenguaje antiguo. Dijo mi pequeñita –si, lo hay. Dije mientras miraba a mi alrededor, encontré un libro de tapas azul cielo con la luna dorada en la portada labrada en oro –andando mi pequeña rosa nemesiana. Dije mientras cerraba la biblioteca a nuestras espaldas y desaparecíamos.

Mi princesa y yo, llegamos al Tokio del pasado - ¿Qué vamos a ver aquí? Me preguntó –ya verás. Dije sonriendo, llegamos a la tienda donde yo, quería entrar –vaya. Dijo entusiasmada, sonreí –quería compartir esto contigo para que decidieras ¿Qué podemos hacer? Pregunté –esto se oye y ve genial. Dijo ella ronronearte, entramos, me sorprendió la misma chica que hace tiempo me atendió –bienvenidos, oh vaya….es usted. - ¿Cómo estás Melody? Pregunté, ella sonrió y respondió:

-bien, muy bien, gracias ¿ella es su? ¿Su prometida? –mi esposa en realidad. Dije mientras miraba como la chica me miraba –oh…bueno, pasen por acá. Dijo mientras examinaba a Serena, le di una media luna a mi princesa, quería que quedara claro como el agua que de engañarla nada, al parecer Melody lo captó, sonrió con tristeza y nos hizo el tour, luego le dije que podría solo junto a mi hermosa princesa, nos dedicamos a mirar los libros –esto ya lo tenemos. Me dijo –pero tiene nuevas posiciones ¿viste? Ella sonrió a mi comentario.

-y quieres probarlo. Me dijo - ¿tu no? Pregunté guiñándole el ojo, ella meditó con esa cara de niña inocente y dulce que me fascina, asintió y su sonrisa coqueta me encendió allí mismo –vamos a seguir mirando. Dijo mientras hacía un leve contoneo de caderas, asentí porque corría peligro de desvestirla allí y hacerlo en ese sitio, ella leyó mi pensamiento, frunció el ceño y siguió el camino, llegamos al área de disfraces –mmm. Dijo mirándolos –son muy pintorescos. Dijo –los de chica si. Señalé –de esos tengo, pero quiero uno de…oh. Dijo al mirar un traje de sailor moon, por la diosa, que una de mis fantasías podría hacerla realidad, después de haberla transformado había fantaseado con desvestirla cuando tuviera su traje de sailor moon, a decir, verdad eso tenía un origen, ya que me había enamorado mas de ella si era posible con ese hermoso traje de marinera, ella lo tomó, todo el complemento, me miró como lo miraba y como la miraba, ya podía sentir mi mano retirando ese vestido y subiendo poco a poco su mini falda…me pasó la mano frente al rostro regresándome a la realidad –no me estás escuchando. Dijo con puchero –perdón, perdón hermosa, estaba pensando en algo con ese traje, una fantasía, muy rica en detalles. Dije con sonrisa coqueta, me acerqué a ella y le besé la oreja y el cuello - ¿Por qué no te llevas ese hermoso traje y jugamos a que eres sailor moon y te someto? Pregunté mientras de su oreja derecha pasaba a la izquierda y repetía el procedimiento –solo debías pedirme que me llevara el traje. Dijo metiéndolo a la canasta, sonreí.

-adoro convencerte. Dije mientras la besaba con ardor, amor y pasión y la arrinconaba en la pared, ella gimió al sentir mis manos recorriendo su silueta y hubiera seguido si no hubiera recordado que estábamos en la sex shop, seguimos mirando, yo quería pasar de la sección de disfraces masculinos pero como si de un imán se tratase, fue lo que la llamó –mmm, mmm, mmmm. Tragué saliva, así como le había llevado yo unas cositas, ella me llevaría a mi, lanzó un traje de rocero, de cazador, de héroe griego y de karateka, pero creo que el mas excitante para ella, fue de vampiro, me miró y dijo:

-podemos jugar a que eres mi vampiro y me raptas en la noche para hacerme tuya. Sonreí y asentí, no me iba a negar, eso se traducía en diversión para mi y ella, seguimos mirando las secciones, ella se divirtió mucho encontrando un sacacorchos en forma de pene y le entró un ataque de risa histérica al ver los labiales con la misma forma, luego, encontramos un divertido juego que se llamaba prenda y reto, básicamente 2 corazones, uno con retos y otro con posiciones de nuestro libro favorito, lo miramos como si tuviéramos la misma mente y lo tomamos –creo que con esto, es todo. Dijo –si, pienso igual. Dije mientras sonreía y nos dirigíamos a la caja, cuando pagamos y salimos, mi princesa señaló con discreción algo que me hizo dar la vuelta en un santiamén, una mujer de cabello largo hasta los hombros y un vestido amarillo me miraba fijamente, sus ojos azules de hielo me taladraban y no hice menos que regresarle la mirada, ella pasó su dedo índice por su cuello en forma horizontal y me dijo:

-se quien eres. Le respondí antes de que un auto me quitara la visión que tenía de ella –no me asustas. Cuando el auto pasó, la chica no estaba –Díam ¿Qué fue eso? Preguntó –vamos princesa, vamos a casa. Dije mientras la envolvía en un abrazo protector y desaparecía.

Vi llegar a mi hermano –hasta que al fin. Dijo Rini quien se había paseado de un lado al otro de la habitación –temí por ustedes. Dijo al mirar a mi hermano y mi cuñada –si esas locas hubieran aparecido y los hubieran atacado en el Tokio del pasado. –no pasó Black Lady. Dijo mi hermano –pero pudo pasar padre. Dijo ella mientras miraba a mi cuñada –mamá, dile. –estamos bien Rini. Dijo mi cuñada acercándose a ella y besando su frente, suspiré –debemos hablar. Dije - ¿Qué pasa Zafiro? Preguntaron ambos a coro, Phanton me miró y se acercó con el libro que tenía en sus manos a nosotros.

-pasa esto. Dijo abriendo el susodicho en una página donde un hermoso retrato de una copa se veía –la copa lunar. Anunció a las caras de perplejos de todo el mundo.

-tiene su contraparte, la copa negra. Dijo mi hermano –así es. Dijo Phanton - ¿Qué crees que intenten esas sailors? Preguntó mi cuñada –separarnos, matarnos y destruirte con la copa lunar una vez eliminados Zafiro, mi ahijado y yo. Miré a mi hermano como aferraba a mi cuñada en su abrazo, traducción:

Destruirte=regresarte a la normalidad con la copa lunar.

Mi hermano puso gesto duro –no lo permitiré. Dijo con convicción –nadie lo permitirá. Dijo Phanton –tenemos que ir a buscar esos instrumentos ya. Dije –pero Serena no puede quedar sola. Dijo mi hermano –puedo ir contigo. Dijo ella –no hermosa, no te arriesgaré. Dijo el –pero Díam. Dijo ella –no. Repitió el y la besó, en el intertanto, su vestido de princesa se colocó, y cuando el la soltó, ella cayó desmayada en sus brazos.

¡papá! Exclamó Rini –descuida, tu irás con Phanton, anda ya Black Lady. Ella asintió, le tomó la mano a Phanton quien dejó el libro en una mesa y desaparecieron, lo miré –hermano… dije –no arriesgaré a Serena Zafiro, no sabemos cuanto podamos tardar. Dijo el, llegamos al cuarto donde la había malignizado, nada había cambiado, la acostó con suavidad y besó su frente - ¿hechizo bella durmiente? Pregunté, el asintió –si Zafiro, hechizo bella durmiente. Asentí mientras lo miraba alzar el cristal obscuro y cubrirla de una tapa de cristal del color de la noche –andando. Dijo en tono sombrío, asentí y ambos desaparecimos.


	13. diamante y el viento parte 2

Otro capi ¡otro capi! Puse un poco mas de suspenso, espero guste.

Les advierto que estas peleas serán moviditas, así que ¡prepárense!

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW! Si tengo uno ¡regalaré un cuadro de Diamante como dios lo trajo al mundo!

Diamante: ¿y por que mío?

Andrómeda: porque eres el ejemplar protagónico del fic.

Diamante: ¿no puede ser de mi padrino?

Andrómeda: olvídalo, tu padrino es muy viejo ahora, si quieres que regale un desnudo de Serena.

Diamante pone cara de psicópata y Andrómeda se esconde bajo su cama para evitar el estrangulamiento, es decir, mi cama, jejejejeje ¡disfrútenlo!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo le doy vida a Diamante y al resto.

Diamante y el viento parte 2.

Llegamos la pequeña Rini y yo a un templo de Nix –Phanton ¿Qué va por aquí? preguntó -pues un lugar al que no te dejarían venir sola. Ella asintió –no me extraña. Dijo mirando el alrededor, le hice señas para que entráramos al lugar –se veía divertido afuera. Dijo Rini, negué –peligroso en suma medida. Respondí - ¿Qué venimos a preguntar acá? Interrogó –a preguntar no querida, a buscar. Llegamos a la sala de rezo, que tenía una gigantesca estatua de Nix, me arrodillé y recé:

-señora, heme aquí para pedir la pieza de la lanza que formará la copa negra. Una luz se vio - ¡Phanton! Gritó Rini, la miré.

-no te muevas. Indiqué con calma, la estatua del guerrero había cobrado vida y su voz ronca resonó por todo el templo haciendo eco.

- ¿para que deseas la lanza? Preguntó como en burla –para proteger al rey del planeta y a lo que este mas valora. La estatua rió - ¿Qué mas puede valorar un rey que no sea su corona? Medité y miré a la pequeña Black Lady, ella me miraba, recordé como mi ahijado había protegido a hermosa –a su familia, a la familia que el ama. –te daré la lanza, si solo pasas 3 pruebas. –acepto. Dije de inmediato, lo que sea para ayudar a mi ahijado y no permitir que separen a hermosa y a su niña de el, la estatua rió y lanzó una espada de piedra, miré de repente 50 demonios que se encausaban para matarme y comencé a combatir pero la espada pesaba mas y mas y a la par de eso, la pequeña Rini se hallaba de rodillas, debilitada de repente, no hacía mas que llorar, sentía como su poder era drenado y me di cuenta que cada vez que mataba a esas cosas, ella palidecía mas y mi propia espada me pesaba mas, esta, era la que transmitía mi fuerza a los demonios que me permitía acabar con ellos, pero a la vez, ellos se habían hecho del poder de Rini, al entenderlo, dejé la espada de repente.

- ¡que haces Phanton! Gritó ella desesperada –no voy a pelear. Dije –pe, pero. Comenzó –esas cosas me hacen daño a mi pero su poder proviene de ti, no te tocarán, por lo tanto tu seguirás viva, pero si las sigo destruyendo, te mataré. Ella me miró de repente cuando me puse en frente de ella para protegerla - ¡nooooooooooooo! Gritó al mirar como caía por los demonios pero cuando debía sentir los dientes horadando mi carne como aquella vez que me hice la cicatriz, estaba indemne –así que es verdad que vienes por la familia de tu ahijado, el ser que mas amas. Dijo la estatua con estupefacción, asentí –ya veo. Ella se comenzó a mover hacia otra puerta, tomé a Rini y lo seguimos, por precaución, levanté la espada de piedra que ya no pesaba nada, miré un jarrón con un líquido negro –debes tomarlo. Dijo la estatua –yo lo haré. Dijo Rini, la detuve –no, debes asegurarte tu que lo tome. Dije mirando el contenido del jarrón –esto es una poción del miedo, tu eres mi ancla pequeña Rini. Ella asintió, tomé la copa de piedra negra que se hallaba al lado de la mesa con el jarrón y me serví, cuando la poción aceitosa pasó por mi garganta y abrí los ojos, miré todos mis miedos acumulados, mis dolores, todo, caí de rodillas.

- ¡que le has hecho! Gritó Rini –a pesar del miedo y el dolor, el debe probar que su principal misión es la que mas quiere, no puedes ayudarlo princesa. Dijo el, pero ella tomó mi espada de piedra mientras yo me debatía y comenzó a pelear con el - ¡aunque pelees conmigo niña! ¡No retiraré la poción! ¡Eso lo debe hacer el solo! y tu, solo estorbas. Dijo lanzándola hacia la pared pero ella se levantó - ¡no dejaré que nos separes de mi padre! Gritó corriendo hacia el y engarzando su poder en la espada para golpearlo –así que tu eres la hija de Diamante en la línea de tiempo donde el ganó. - ¡soy la princesa de la luna y de la luna negra! ¡Yo soy Black Lady! ¡Reina de Némesis y la tierra y la Luna! La estatua rió.

-si te quieres quedar con el.

Dijo de forma considerada - ¡yo no seré el vástago del débil mediocre de Endimiun! Gritó Black Lady mientras peleaba con la estatua, la hizo caer y cuando la iba a desintegrar con la explosión negra, mi voz moribunda la llamó.

-Rini…Rini…Rini…te…necesito…te…necesito…para…para ir…ir por…la…la lanza. Eso la hizo dejar la pelea y anular el rayo - ¡tío Phanton! ¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre! –vamos…vamos…vamos por…la…la…lanza. Asintió y me ayudó a ponerme en pie, sentí como se estremecía –no veo nada tío Phanton, esta cosa me ha dejado ciega. Y en efecto eso había pasado, ya que era mi prueba y ella solo debía ser el soporte, asentí.

-yo te guiaré querida…confía…en mi. –siempre tío Phanton. Dijo ella mientras aseguraba su mano en la mía y tambaleante la dirigí hasta la sala donde estaba la tercera prueba, cuando la niña iba a dar el siguiente paso, el piso tomó tonalidades carmesíes y la lancé hacia la puerta.

¡Tíiiioooooo Phaaaaantoooon! Gritó

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Preguntó la estatua –porque si alguien debe salir de aquí, es esa niña. Y como un rayo de sol, las imágenes con mi pequeñita cortaron mi miedo, la vez que fuimos a la playa, la vez que ella me dejó leerle algo, muchas veces, cuando apostábamos en las partidas de ajedrez, sonreí al sentir agua ¿agua? –no puede ser. Escuché la voz de Rini –el lago de lava, en realidad era, era un lago de agua dulce. La estatua negó –se ha transformado en esto por la determinación que el tuvo de salvarte, si hubiera sido un lago de lava, lo hubiera quemado al instante y si te hubiera sacrificado para salvarse el, se habría ahogado en su propia sangre. Ella asintió, entró al lago y me abrazó llorando.

-tío Phanton, tuve tanto miedo. Dijo –estoy bien muñeca, estoy bien flor nemesiana, solo fue un susto de muerte y nada mas. Ella asintió y me ayudó a salir, en un pedestal negro, estaba la lanza.

-sea pues, el destino que para equipararse con su amada, el príncipe de la luna negra obtenga su copa. Asentí y tomé el instrumento –vamos a casa Rini. Dije mientras sonreía, ella asintió y desaparecimos.

Una sombra se movía en el castillo de la luna negra, a pesar de las trampas, la persona logró llegar al sitio donde tiempo atrás se conoció el amor de los príncipes de la luna negra, miró su alrededor –allí está. Dijo, alzó su espada hacia el negro cristal, pero al golpearlo, este emitió una descarga profunda que la mandó a la pared –maldición. Dijo la mujer escupiendo sangre –tiene poder del cristal obscuro y por lo que veo, es un escudo vita, debo matarlo para poder llevármela y despertarla. La mujer se puso en pie, aún seguía cubierta por las sombras, se acercó hasta donde el escudo aún no podía tocarla y sus facciones se dejaron ver, cabello rubio por los hombros, ojos azules, un traje con negro y un lazo amarillo, la tiara y una espada curva con mango de oro, la sailor bufó enfurecida.

-es mas listo de lo que pensé. Dijo, suspiró –tendré que esperarlo. Su espada silbó al viento –y una vez lo tenga en frente, matarlo. Dijo mientras se escondía en las sombras.

-ha llegado y la ha encontrado. Dije mientras miraba la cascada luz de luna, un emplazamiento cuyas aguas de plata parecen rayos de luna y en la noche, brillan como si ella misma hubiera derramado su escancia por ese lugar, suspiré y entré al lago, me sumergí, de inmediato, comenzó a faltarme el aire, lo que me faltaba, protegido por una sirena, salí y tomé mi desesperado sustento mientras escuchaba una risa.

-así que tu eres el que quiere mi tiara. Dijo la mujer de cabellos, ojos y aleta plateada, su aleta comenzaba desde su pecho parecía un vestido ya que como un top, cubría donde debía estar su pecho y seguía hasta la aleta –en teoría, es mi tiara. Dije con arrogancia –ya que yo, soy el heredero del cristal, del planeta y el instrumento es mío. Ella rió –si, pero no lo debes activar tu. Reí - ¿Cómo lo sabes? Pregunté con petulancia –este instrumento está diseñado para la hija del dueño del cristal obscuro. –ella no pudo venir, ahora sirena, dime una cosa ¿Cómo te llamas? –Argent Alteza. Sonreí –bello nombre y dime otra cosa Argent ¿Qué debo hacer para que me des mi tiara? Ella rió, miré la tiara dorada con una luna negra hecha de metal negro sobre su cabeza, ella salió y su aleta se transformó en un vestido de escamas, se acercó a mi.

-eres muy hermoso príncipe. Dijo con voz seductora –gracias, lo se. Dije mientras la seguía mirando –eres arrogante, un caballero, y un malvado por tu estrella, pero eres bueno con aquellos que amas, eres lo mas bueno que les pueda pasar. –dime algo que no sepa. Pedí hastiado –para tener tu tiara. Dijo ella mientras bajaba su vestido, dejó ver unos grandes y turgentes pechos de rosados pezones –debes hacer el amor conmigo. - ¿Qué? Pregunté ahora si, dando un paso atrás, ella estaba desnuda y su bello plateado reflejaba la luz del casi amanecer.

-así es niño rey, debes hacer el amor conmigo si quieres tu tiara. Di otro paso hacia atrás - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No la quieres? La miré y miré el cielo, los nemesianos somos leales por naturaleza, como todo ser que se precie de su magia, nuestros deseos corporales van a la par de los espirituales, si no amas a alguien, no te exitas, por eso, la infidelidad es casi nula y si ya tienes tu unión de alma, no podrás estar con nadie que no sea tu pareja…que no sea ella…-Serena. Dije, Argent rió con risa malvada –oh, ya tienes a alguien, pero ella no se va a enterar. –no, no puedo, no quiero. –pero ¿no quieres el poder príncipe? Dime ¿no quieres el poder de conservarla a ella? Miré en el lago, mi visión mas terrorífica, las sailors reunían la copa lunar y la despertaban, ella me mataba…seguía con su vida…revivía al maldito que la había hecho mujer –fuiste el segundo plato, no te la entregó a ti ¿Por qué tu si le has dado todo a ella? Preguntó acercándose a mi, di otro paso hacia atrás y chapoteé en el agua, ella se lanzó y colocó sus largas y esbeltas piernas en mi cintura y comenzó a besarme el cuello - ¡suéltame ramera! Rugí mientras que me la quitaba –pero ¿Qué veo? El príncipe tiene miedo de perder lo que mas ama. Esa imagen, esa maldita imagen donde la perdía, donde la perdía para siempre se hacía mas intensa –solo así lograrás salvarla de esas personas que se la quieren llevar, me hundí, me hundí en ese miedo, mientras ella seguía jugando con mi cuerpo, se repetía como una macabra película una y otra vez, hasta que de repente salía a flote, tenía sus pechos en mi rostro –no. Susurré - ¿Qué has dicho? Preguntó Argent confundida –he dicho no ¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres sorda? ¡He dicho que no! Me alejé de ella y llegué a la orilla, me paré en toda mi gloria masculina –si debo perder la tiara bien, pero no perderé el respeto con Serena, no perderé la dicha de mirarla a los ojos por haberme encamado con una maldita zorra, prefiero perder la tiara que hacerle daño a ella, que hacerme daño a mi por un poder, que de todas maneras puedo contrarrestar con mi cristal, no lo haré. Ella sonrió y regresó a su vestido - ¿estás consciente de que esta oportunidad nunca mas la tendrás? Asentí –pero no puedo hacerle daño a Serena, cada vez que ella llora, que ella sufre, yo sufro con ella y si ella muere, yo moriría, la amo demasiado para dañarla. Me miré vestido de repente –tómala. Dijo - ¿Cómo? Pregunté- ¿eres sordo príncipe? Tómala. Me acerqué con cautela a ella quien sonrió –la prueba era tu lealtad, se supone que has venido a buscar esto por amor, ya que las copas son tan fuertes como los cristales pero no puede pelear una copa con un cristal, el poder se anula de ambos, por lo tanto, no podrás defenderla si no tienes una copa, felicidades ser leal. La miré mientras ella retiraba la tiara de su cabello y me la daba, muerto de curiosidad pregunté:

- ¿Argent?… - ¿si? Preguntó ella a su vez –si yo, si ¿si yo me hubiera acostado contigo para obtenerla? ¿Que hubiera pasado? Ella rió –sencillo, mientras me penetrabas te hubiera matado. Reí - ¿en serio? Ella asintió divertida.

-si príncipe, en serio, esta era una prueba de lealtad, como tu tienes tu pareja a la cual estás unido, no ibas a ceder, pero si hubieras mentido en el propósito de proteger lo que amas con la copa, hhubieras fallado y sido mi cena. Reí –que bueno que tengo mi alma gemela…oye, fuera de tu encame y coqueteo, bueno, espero verte. –siempre estoy en esta cascada en luna llena, cuando quieras. Dijo mientras desaparecía, suspiré y me dispuse a regresar al palacio.

Al llegar, corrí hacia el cuarto donde había dejado a Serena, pero antes de llegar, mi padrino y Rini me interceptaron –ya tenemos el instrumento papá. Dijo ella –eso es perfecto hija. Dije mostrando la tiara –que bella es. Dijo Rini –nos veremos ahora. Dije mirando a mi padrino quien tomó la tiara y a Rini –llévate la lanza hijo. Dijo son mas y me la colocó en la mano, asentí y abrí la puerta.

¡sal de allí sailor Uranus! ¡colócate en un maldito lugar donde pueda ver tu maldita cara! Ella salió de las sombras –así que al fin has decidido llegar, pensé que me aburriría mas. Reí –lo único que te va a aburrir, es la facilidad con la que me voy a deshacer de ti. Ella rió –no lo creo príncipe ¡pelea pues! Y así comenzamos una guerra de puños y patadas, con mucha rapidez, ella era ágil y yo igual - ¿Qué te pasa mujer? ¿ya pierdes fuerza? –no cuentes los pollos antes de nacer, maldito violador. Reí - ¡quisieras tu conocer el placer de mi mano! Le lancé un puñetazo que la hizo caer al suelo y escupir sangre –eres una maldita alimaña ¡tierra tiembla! - ¡trueno obscuro! Lancé mientras esquivaba el poder, mi poder le dio y la hizo rodar, pero ella se levantó y me lanzó otra tierra tiembla, volví a esquivar - ¡rayo negro! Lancé, eso le dio, regresamos a los puños y las patadas –parece que debes medirte con algo mejor. Dijo ella sacando la espada, saqué mi lanza y nos dedicamos a las estocadas, ella a darlas y yo, a repelerlas con maestría, le di una patada que la hizo rodar, pero ella se levantó y esta vez, su maldito poder me había impactado, escupí una gran cantidad de sangre.

-estás muerto. Dijo por fin –me la llevaré y nunca la volverás a ver, ni a besar ni a nada. Su risa fría me heló –yo t he matado y si ella te ve, seguro que te matará cuando esté despierta. –maldita puta. Dije perdiendo los estribos - ¡juicio de pesadilla! Del rayo negro, salieron millones de demonios - ¿Qué te pasa sailor Uranus? ¿estos fueron los malditos que te mataron hace tiempo atrás? Ella gritaba y lanzaba su poder por doquier –es inútil, tu energía de luz los alimenta mas y mas ¡eres como un banquete que quieren saborear! La espada de ella cayó con un sonido metálico, jadeé por el dolor, miré como el cristal se resquebrajaba un poco, pero, a pesar de eso, me acerqué a esta y la tomé.

-hasta nunca, perra. Nunca había insultado así, pero el que esa idiota estuviera a punto de quitarme a mi familia, me hizo perder el control, clavé la espada y la retorcí mientras el poder entraba y sailor Uranus chillaba como un animal sacrificado, luego, corté su rostro una vez muerto, me arrodillé al lado del cristal de Serena que se resquebrajaba mas y mas, la puerta se abrió.

- ¡padre! Exclamó Black Lady –solo ha sido un mal golpe Hija. Dije mientras ella recostaba mi cabeza en su regazo, vomité un poco de sangre - ¡padre! ¡no mueras padre! –eso jamás, nunca dejaré a tu madre y a ti solas. Dije alzando el broche, con las pocas energías que me quedaban, logré curarme pero eso hizo que me desmayara - ¡paaaaaapáaaaaaa! Gritó Rini desesperada junto a Phanton.


	14. floreciendo de las heridas

Hooola fans de la malignización ¡otro capi! ¡Espero les guste mucho! Gracias a Alumiine por su review ¡ánimo chic s!¡ya somos 1.075! wiiiiiiiiii (Andrómeda salta en un piecito) gracias gracias y aunque somos tantos, yo se que dejar review en un fic tipo m no es muy fácil pero (se sienta con cara de niña sufrida) les pido encarecidamente que si les fascina, les gusta ¡me lo dejen saber! ¡Para saber que no ando tan solita en este phandon que en español está tan reducido! Fans de Diamante ¡háganse sentir! ¡Porque es importante saber si el calenturiento que les presento les gusta tanto como a mi! (sonrojada) perdón, quise decir, si lo amamos muchas en este continente jejejejejejej ¡alcen su voz!

Otra cosa, si, inventé la copa negra, me pareció apropiado que Némesis tuviera la suya, el plan es mío, si lo usan avisen.

Se que esto debería ir en mi otro fic "olimpiadas rosa, todo por su amor" pero creo haber dicho que las teorías que salieran las aplicaría igual para mi universo sailor moon, pienso reunírselas en un fic ppor si acaso, pero en fin, hablaré de los aretes.

Los aretes son símbolo de hombría y femineidad ante la sociedad nemesiana, se entregan a los 15 años y son negros, para rendir homenaje a la luna invertida, pueden ser largos, como los que usan la mayoría Diamante, Rubeus, Esmeralda, Black Lady ETC. O cortos como los que usa Zafiro.

Los largos, tienen finalidades múltiples, se pueden usar como detectores de energía (sacado de la serie) como creadores de fortalezas (sacado de la serie) como cristales apresadores (original) como espadas o dagas armables (original) como hipnotizadores (original) y como bombas (original) los únicos que pueden detectar sus usos son los mismos nemesianos, ninguna otra raza los distingue y claro, están los clásicos, que solo son de adorno bueno, explicado esto, sigamos.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un inestimable REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo trato de hacer feliz a las fans de Diamante.

Floreciendo de las heridas.

Recogí a mi padre, se había

Curado pero estaba, muy pero muy débil –papá. Dije mientras mi tío Phanton me miraba –hay que llevarlo a su dormitorio pequeña dama. Asentí y lo seguí por el pasillo, llegamos a este y lo acomodamos en su cama.

¿Cómo despertaremos a mamá? Pregunté –eso solo lo puede hacer tu padre, a nosotros, nos resta esperar a tu tío Zafiro que aún no regresa. Asentí –bien, yo me quedaré con papá, tendrá algo de fiebre. –cuídalo bien. dijo el tío Phanton desapareciendo.

Llegué al cuarto donde hermosa aún yace en su no pienso decirle ataúd, puesto que no está muerta, en su protección de cristal, miré la mano implorante del ahora cadáver de sailor Uranus, mi ahijado la había destrozado y vaya que perdió los estribos al haberla atacado una vez muerta la impertinente mujer, la llevé a la sala de las tumbas, cuando la hube dejado allí, miré su gema que ahora era amarilla.

-estuviste a punto de arruinarlo todo, a punto niña, que bueno que mi ahijado fue mas fuerte. Me dije para mi y regresé una vez mas a la sala, tomé la espada y la detallé –si que irradia poder. Admití,

Era un arma hermosa y formidable –de verdad es preciosa. Aseguré, cuando hice ademán de querer limpiarla, ella brilló en amarillo y quedó como si nunca hubiera sufrido mácula alguna.

-interesante. Dije admirado –así que repele lo que no le sirve y absorbe lo que la mejora, fascinante. Me llevé la espada a mi cuarto, iba a estudiarla a detalle parte, por parte.

Llegué al sitio donde suponía estaría el espejo, no me sorprendió que fuera una caverna de demonios, son algo común en Némesis en las regiones infestadas, entré y al instante, salieron 3 cosas lilas con 3 cabezas y 8 brazos, con 3 voces saludaron.

-bienvenido seas príncipe de Némesis ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti? Miré el alrededor –quiero el espejo de las tinieblas. Ellos rieron.

- ¿y para que lo quieres tu? –esta es la guerra de mi hermano y quiero ayudarlo. Dije retador –tendrás, tendrás el espejo claro. Dijeron los demonios –si lo ganas a nuestros hermanos. - ¡que han dicho! Exclamé, ellos rieron y aplaudieron con sus 8 brazos. Y al instante, me sentí caer por un agujero, aterricé de pie y miré mi alrededor, todo estaba obscuro y de mas está decir que era bien lúgubre puesto que se veían a lo lejos con la poca luz que destilabaun nas antorchas moradas en los costados telarañas y demás, de repente, las luces se apagaron todas, sopló un viento gélido y me intimidé un poco ante el tamaño de la hazaña que pensaba realizar, pero recordé a mi hermano, ya estábamos tan cerca y no le podía fallar.

-hermano…no te fallaré, lo lograré, lo lograré. Dije mientras me prestaba a la batalla, algo me golpeó –no puede ser, son demonios de obscuridad. Ellos me golpeaban y como no los podía ver, no podía defenderme –si me acobardo perderé, perderé el espejo y la oportunidad de ayudar a mi hermano. Ellos siguieron golpeándome y de repente, dejó de importarme la obscuridad, porque ver con los ojos del cuerpo ya no era importante, me concentré en sentirlos, en sentir sus presencias y lo logré.

Detallé en uno de ellos, que iba a atacarme a traición - ¡cortadoras negras! Unas cortadoras circulares hechas de energía, de fondo negro con bordes azules apareció en mis manos, con ella, corté uno de los brazos de ese demonio –así que es tipo pulpo, bueno saberlo, vamos a entretenernos un rato. Dije cuando al cortar del primer brazo se vio una luz azul clara, al cortar el segundo, una luz azul pastel, al cortar el tercero, una luz azul cielo, el cuarto, una luz azul medio, el quinto, una azul rey y el sexto, una azul marino, así los hice visibles, cuando esto ocurrió, pude cortarlos definitivamente con un rayo, cuando terminé con los 5 demonios que me frenaban mi cometido, fui elevado al piso donde estaba.

-así que la verdad ha dejado que te lleves el espejo, has luchado contra tu miedo y has vencido príncipe Zafiro, tu verdad te ha hecho libre. –así es. Dije con orgullo –lleva el espejo y defiende al planeta con tu vida de ser necesario. Asentí y contento desaparecí.

Desperté por un frío en mi frente, un paño ¿tenía fiebre? Abrí los ojos con pesadez y todo regresó a mi como una película - ¡Serena! Exclamé, Rini despertó sobresaltada y detallé en ella al instante.

¡papá! ¡papá! ¡estás despierto! ¡tuve tanto miedo! Exclamaba ella sollozando –estoy bien pequeña Rini, estoy bien. Dije –casi no la cuentas. Me replicó –lo se, lo siento. Dije mientras la miraba con atención –papá, fue peligroso. Dijo –si, hija, lo se pero debía pelear, y ahora que tenemos el instrumento, debo ir a despertar a tu madre. Me preparaba a incorporarme cuando la puerta se abrió y Zafiro como una exhalación entró.

¡hermano! Exclamó –Zafiro, la tienes. Dije con alegría al mirar la reliquia de plata con una luna negra en el reverso, el me miró y asintió –no podía fallarte hermano. Dijo con sencillez, aparté la mirada, me había conmovido no solo que Zafiro llegara como un huracán para ver como estaba sinó, que hubiera podido recobrar el espejo del temor el cual, a petición de su dueño podía mostrar los demonios de la gente, aunque el dueño, no padecía dichos efectos y para eso, el debía enfrentar a esos demonios que tomaban uno de los miedos mas irracionales de la gente, el miedo a dejar de ver y que lo haya hecho por mi…por mi causa…yo…no sabía que decir, así que seguí mirando el sol que me saludaba con su esplendor y a Zafiro que me miraba, solo lo escuchaba, mi hija se sentó en la cama y me abrazó por la espalda –papá ¿estás llorando? Preguntó dulcemente, sonreí un poco apenado –hermano. Dijo Zafiro comprendiendo mi sentir –sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Asentí –gracias hermano, muchas gracias de verdad yo, no se que haría sin ti, sin Rini, sin mi princesa y sin Phanton. –el último, pero nunca olvidado. Dijo el, asentí –así es padrino. Dije con alegría.

Rato después, convencí a todo mundo que iba a dormir, cuando ya no habían moros en la costa, me arreglé, usé el poder del cristal obscuro para terminar de curarme y me dirigí al cuarto donde estaba protegida mi princesa, al tocar el cristal, este se desvaneció inmediatamente y como la mas hermosa visión, estaba ella allí rozagante, recordé ese cuento que a mi hija le gustaba, uno llamado la bella durmiente y he allí a mi Serena en ese plan, cada planeta tenía su propio hechizo de bella durmiente, estaba el clásico, que te hacía soñar cosas hermosas y los otros, que dependiendo del planeta, hacían soñar diferentes cosas, por ejemplo: el nemesiano, ibas detrás de la persona que podía liberarte sin llegar a alcanzarla, y cuando lograbas hacerlo, ella te había liberado del hechizo.

Me acerqué a ella y con cuidado me senté a la orilla de su cama, acaricié su rostro, su frente, besé su hermosa marca, sus párpados, sus pestañas, sus cejas, sus mejillas y sus labios y finalmente, me incliné para besar sus labios, sentí como el poder cesaba dentro de ella y abría los ojos dulcemente.

-Díam. Susurró –hola hermosa. Respondí –oh ¿y la sala? ¿Y Phanton? ¿Y el enemigo? ¿Todos están bien? –si, si, todos estamos bien hermosa. Dije con alegría

- ¿la sailor? –muerta. Respondí al instante –que bueno. Dijo ella mientras se sentaba y nos fundíamos en un abrazo.

Pasé el resto del día con mi príncipe, con Phanton, Rini y Zafiro, éramos muy felices, pero esa noche, yo tenía planes y nada impediría que los llevara a cabo, sonreí puesto que debía dejar el escenario preparado, el cual, yo sabía que sería la habitación de mi príncipe pues en ese juego de seducción, terminaríamos allí, puse unos paños azules en sus lámparas para provocar una hermosa luz azul, puse unas velas rojas y las cobijas, las cambié por rojas con sábanas azules, eran los colores del traje de sailor moon y como yo iba a jugar a ser ella, pues, todo debía quedar en honor a mi ¿no? Sonreí al colocar jazmines blancos, se cuanto a mi príncipe lo enloquecen los jazmines y no podía dejar de usarlos, antes de cambiarme, fui por algo de frutas y vino creo que se nos estaba haciendo mala costumbre comer haciendo el amor pero era algo, que no pensaba abandonar.

Phanton me dijo que mi príncipe estaba en el techo mirando las estrellas, eso si era extraño, me puse mi disfraz, con magia hice aparecer los adornos para el cabello y subí al techo, caminé discretamente hasta encontrarlo acostado, el escuchó mis botas y alzó la cabeza y sentí la lujuria de su mirada recorrer mi cuerpo desde mis botas, pasando por mis piernas, subiendo por mi abdomen, mis pechos hasta llegar a mi rostro y la chispa de deseo que alumbraba sus ojos azules, sonrió y haciendo un papel de villano que no le conocía dijo:

-sailor moon ¿a que vienes en esta noche? Sonreí como si fuera realmente aquella justiciera muerta y respondí:

-vengo a impedir que conquiste la tierra príncipe Diamante. El se rió suavemente y se puso detrás de mi -y ¿Cómo tan hermosa guerrera planea evitar que conquiste la tierra? Preguntó seductor, me di la vuelta y lo besé –luchando contra usted. Y acto seguido, nos pusimos a jugar a las fuercitas al literal en el techo dándonos golpes de mentira, pero acabamos riendo y la actuación perdió la media seriedad, el la recuperó quitándome mi tiara de mentira y tocando suavemente mi luna negra –te he ganado sailor moon. Dijo triunfante estando arriba de mi –he subyugado tu voluntad y ahora harás todo lo que yo quiera. Dijo riendo y besando mi cuello, con falsa voz de trance pregunté:

- ¿Qué desea el gran príncipe Diamante que haga? El rió y respondió –deseo que hagas el amor conmigo. Y acto seguido, me cargó y me besó desde el techo hasta su habitación, se maravilló al ver el arreglo –sorpresa. Dije - ¿Cómo hiciste esto sailor moon? Preguntó, reí.

-aproveché que su Alteza estabalejos de su base ¿no te gusta? volvió a besarme –me encanta. Susurró mientras me acostaba en la cama delicadamente, nos comenzamos a acariciar con la ropa puesta, el acarició mis piernas con sus botas, subiendo por mi mini falda, la alzó para ver el body y metió sus manos traviesas dentro, encontrando el punto mas sensible de mi cuerpo, lo frotó de inmediato y yo comencé a gemir, mientras sus labios besaban los míos y su boca mordisqueaba mis orejas con delicadeza, cuando pensó que me había hecho gemir lo suficiente, subió con sus manos hasta mis senos y comenzó a acariciarlos con la ropa puerta, luego, los metió por dentro de esta y los acarició así, sus manos encontraron mi rostro y lo acarició –quiero quitarte. Dijo jadeante –toda esta ropa que hermosa, en este momento me estorba. Reí –mi voluntad es toda suya Alteza, puede desvestirme si lo desea. Y con gran delicadeza, me quitó las botas, el bodi, hizo que me parra en la cama para poder quitármelo, los guantes, la gargantilla, solo dejó esos aretes de luna dorada al principio, luego, me acostó y besó todo mi cuerpo, lo lambió por completo, puso crema en mis senos, la lambió y disfrutó y luego los succionó con fuerza, amor, pasión y ternura pero con delicadeza incuestionable su toque, como seda, sus dedos como plumas que me hacían querer mas y mas de el, mucho pero mucho mas, cuando estuve bastante excitada, lo miré –príncipe, ahora yo quiero desprenderte de tus ropas. Dije con voz insinuante, el sonrió y se paró en el frente de la cama, empecé a desprenderlo de su camisa, besé su pecho, el se sentó para que pudiera quitarle las botas y las medias, besé sus pies haciéndole cosquillas y sus piernas con los pantalones puestos hasta llegar a la pretina, que desabroché con los dientes - ¿Cómo has hecho eso hermosa? Preguntó asombrado –es culpa de Phanton y su colección erótica que amablemente me prestó para que adquiriera mas conocimiento. El rió deliciosamente – bienvenido sea pues, tu conocimiento. Dijo mientras yo dejaba sus pantalones a un lado y le quitaba su bóxer, nos dedicamos a besarnos y a abrazarnos, a succionarnos y a lambernos todo el cuerpo, hicimos un entretenido 69 y luego el, cuando mis caderas estaban llamándolo como locas y suplicándole que entrara hizo algo inesperado, tomó una rosa de las que yo había dejado allí, sin espinas y la pasó por toda mi femineidad haciéndome gemir mas y mas, luego, me penetró con esa rosa hasta que alcancé mi orgasmo, me la colocó en la oreja y se montó sobre mi para poder penetrarme por fin mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban al igual que nuestros cuerpos al ritmo de la pasión y el amor y el con sus manos sedientas inundaba mi pecho y abdomen de caricias a la par que yo lo hacía con el como prueba de nuestro eterno amor.

Black Lady miraba con Phanton desde el cuarto de televisión –y yo que quería decirles algo. Dijo frustrada –déjalo hija. Dijo el –sabes que la noche, los amantes obscuros la usan para eso. –tío Phanton, si se la pasan haciéndolo sin protección ¿me puedes explicar? ¿Cuando nací yo? El rió –cuando tu padre conquistó a tu madre, la primera noche, mientras ella dormía y antes de ser despertada a la familia, el puso un hechizo de protección que se renueva cada año en la víspera de su malignización. Ella asintió –ya veo. Dijo mientras sonreía –naciste 40 años después de la conquista de la tierra. Ella rió –uuuuufff, pensé que sería un embarazo no planificado. Phanton rió –mi niña, tu sabes que tu padre, no deja nada al azar. Ella sonrió. –lo se, yo tampoco lo hago ¿ajedrez tío Phanton? El asintió y ellos se quedaron jugando hasta las 3 de la mañana, mientras Zafiro al lado, leía, su mirada tropezó con la de Phanton y ambos guiñaron el ojo a la vez, que bueno que Rini había tomado tan bien la noticia, al parecer, la que nunca lo sabría sería la princesa que en este momento estaba con su hermano disfrutando de hacer el amor.


	15. SERENA Y EL OCÉANO

Hola ¡disculpen la tardanza! Pero los proyectos que han salido en desfile por mi cabeza me han dejado algo corta ¡pero no se preocupen! ¡Ya estamos terminando! Así que aunque me tarde, tendrán sus peleas y mas, mucho mas amor de nuestra pareja favorita.

Espero les guste este capi ¡todo lo que no conozcan es mío! ¡Si lo van a usar! ¡Díganme!

¡Deme ánimo! ¡Con un increíble REVIEW!

Serena y el océano.

Se sentía un delicioso olor en la cocina a galletas recién hechas, su aroma inundaba todo el lugar y contento me dispuse a sacar el fruto de mis esfuerzos –eso huele muy bien papá. Dijo Rini mientras sonreía, sonreía mi vez –gracias Rini. Respondí dejando las galletas en el mesón de la cocina –me gusta tu delantal negro. Reí –si fuera por tu madre, usaría el suyo, pero a mi, el rosa no me va. Ella asintió.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo papá, el negro es fascinante. Sonreí y asentí al tiempo que la puerta de la cocina se abría –hola. Saludaron mi princesa y Zafiro –hola chicos ¿vienen de cabalgar? Pregunté, mi princesa se acercó al refrigerador a tomar el agua de la jarra de cristal –si, encantador el paseo. Dijo mientras sonreía –oh galletas ¿sabes desde cuando el no hace galletas? Preguntó Zafiro, mi princesa miró la bandeja –tenía siglos y yo amo sus galletas. Dijo mientras sonreía –dejen al menos que se enfríen. Protesté, mi princesa y Zafiro rieron como niños.

- ¿estás loco? Caliente son mas deliciosas. Dijo Zafiro acercándose y tomando 2 –papá, no es justo, yo estaba esperando a que se enfriaran y mira nada mas a mamá y al tío. Mi princesa ya se había acercado a la bandeja y había tomado 4 –eso es lo malo, de cuando te acostumbras a las galletas caseras, las adoras calientes. Zafiro asintió –las galletas calientes son deliciosas ¿quieres leche cuñada? Terminó preguntando, mi princesa asintió y tomando una de las bandejas se sentaron en la mesada con una jarra de leche a comérselas calientes no puedo mentir, ver a mi princesa así me hacía muy feliz.

- ¿Qué te parece pequeña Rini si tomamos una entre tu y yo y hacemos lo mismo? Yo también adoro las galletas calientes. Ella rió y se acercó a otra bandeja –si papá, claro. Sonreí y nos sentamos los 4 a merendar, mi padrino llegó –ya veo, lo malos que son. Dijo mientras se acercaba –todo mundo come galletas calientes sin mi. Mi princesa lo miró y sonrió.

-si llegas tarde Phanton, te quedas sin galletas. Dijo –nada de eso, mi ahijado sabe, que en honor a que yo, me dediqué a trasmitirle el saber de la cocina debe guardarme de todo lo que haga por la eternidad. Rini me miró.

- ¿algo así como un diezmo? Preguntó, Zafiro y yo asentimos en perfecta sincronía –eso en mi tiempo, lo llamaron chantaje papi. Dijo Rini -y en el de César igual querida, pero no hay nada que tu padre pueda hacer al respecto. Dijo mi padrino –no te equivoques padrino. Dije riendo –que con adulterarte las galletas bastaría. Todos reímos ante la cara de el –ja, ja, muy graciosos chicos. Las risas se incrementaron mientras seguíamos jugando alegremente.

Mas tarde, me desperté por la noche, quizás haya sido solo una alucinación por mi parte, pero sentía una presencia extraña en el castillo, así que me vestí y bajé a los jardines, por donde se sentía la presencia extraña, pero lo que vi, me dejó gratamente impactado, Serena había salido a darse un baño en la piscina a la luz de la luna, la luz azulada bañaba su cuerpo y hacía destellar con un fulgor azul su blanca piel, sus cabellos de oro, brillaban con tono azulado, la veía nadar como una sirena, como una hermosa aparición acuática, cuando un rayo azul me sacó de mis pensamientos ¡allí estaba! De cabellos azules, ojos del mismo color, un traje negro con un lazo azul y la gema de su tiara del mismo color, con un espejo azul en la mano, lancé un rayo negro al tiempo que mi princesa salía del agua, ella esquivó mi rayo y me miró.

-estás muerto. Dijo –ven e intenta matarme. Amenacé pero Serena se levantó en toda su gloria y lanzando un rayo rosado dijo:

-para llegar a el, deberás pasar por mi cadáver maldita sailor. La sailor lo miró inexpresiva y sin mas, desapareció –príncipe ¿me espiabas? Me preguntó avergonzada, me acerqué a ella que ruborizada me miraba, sonreí.

-a veces lo hago, sentí una presencia extraña, eso fue todo. Dije –pero, te ves tan hermosa ¿desde cuando sueles nadar desnuda por las noches en la piscina? Ella me sonrió –desde que…se me ocurrió que sería divertido…nadar así. Su mirada coqueta, eso quería decir que quería algo.

-la piscina es muy grande ¿quieres nadar conmigo? Preguntó, la oportunidad era muy tentadora, así que con cuidado me comencé a quitar las botas - ¿está bien así? Le pregunté, ella negó –falta mas. Dijo, me quité las medias y el pantalón - ¿está bien así? Repetí la pregunta, ella negó.

-falta mas, mucho mas. Dijo mientras me miraba y se tocaba como sin querer su hermoso cuerpo, sonreí, diosa ¡Cuánto la amo! Me quité la camisa.

- ¿y ahora? Pregunté –casi, solo falta algo. Me dijo mientras miraba mi bóxer, me lo quité con denodada lentitud y me lancé al agua, comenzamos a jugar en la piscina alegremente, ella escapaba y yo, la perseguía –no huyas sirenita. Ella reía.

-me escaparé de ti cuanto sea necesario perverso tritón. Me hundí y la halé al fondo de la piscina, la besé y comencé a acariciar su cuerpo, ella lo hizo con el mío de igual forma, cuando subimos a tomar aire reímos mientras nos tocábamos.

-hacerlo acá en la piscina, será tan divertido. Dijo mi princesa mientras me besaba –seguro que si, espero sepas nadar porque jugaremos por toda la piscina. Dije y acto seguido, me sumergí para succionar su dulce femineidad y a pesar de la gran insonoridad del agua, pude escuchar sus gemidos de placer, cuando subí a tomar aire, fue mi turno de sentirla, succionando mi virilidad, luego, nos acercamos a la escalera de la piscina para poder succionarnos y acariciarnos con mas deleite aún, probamos muchas posiciones en el agua.

-ya Díam, entra dentRo de mi, te deseo, te necesito ya dentro. Suplicaba ella mientras contoneaba sus caderas, sonreí –tus deseos son órdenes hermosa. Dije y continuamos haciendo el amor en la piscina, en esa hermosa noche de luna.

Al día siguiente, desperté envuelta en los amorosos brazos de mi príncipe, estábamos en su dormitorio, sonreí y pasé las manos por su pecho, el abrió los ojos –buen día hermosa. Dijo adormilado –buen día, príncipe, que noche la de anoche. Dije –fue exquisita. Dijo el –todas nuestras noches lo son. Dije sonriendo, el asintió mientras su mano iba por mi rostro y pasaba hasta mis cenos que acarició con dulzura, comencé a gemir suavemente mientras el sonreía, en compensación, me dediqué a acariciarlo y retomamos la acción amorosa, rato mas tarde, estábamos sentados mi príncipe y yo en el trono, yo en su apoyabrazos derecho y el, donde siempre.

-hermosa, debemos comenzar a enviar la energía del cristal obscuro a la tierra. Dijo, lo miré –aún no podemos hacerlo Díam. Dije no está completa. Dijo –así es, falta un poco. El asintió –vamos princesa, casi no falta nada, no hemos dispuesto el punto de envío. Asentí.

-eso si lo podemos hacer. Dije mientras me levantaba del apoyabrazos y lo hacía levantarse, desaparecimos, llegamos a Némesis –es tan hermoso. Dije mientras lo admiraba –es increíble, con el gran sabio muerto, Némesis ha recuperado su luz. El asintió –parece que el poder del adivino cubría la llegada del sol. Reí –los individuos del planeta Phanton, son tan escalofriantes. El asintió mientras caminábamos hacia la parte interna de la ciudad, era una plaza con la hermosa estatua de la reina arrodillada ante Nix –aquí, este será el punto. Dijo mi príncipe señalando la estatua, asentí y me acerqué, el desprendió uno de los aretes que usaba en sus orejas, y cuando lo hubo hecho, el arete se fraccionó en 4 piezas.

-colócalas en los puntos cardinales hermosa. Asentí y lo hice, el sonrió –esto será efectivo, cuando la energía termine de reunirse y hayamos acabado con las sailors scouts, abriremos el túnel que conectará con la tierra y llenará el planeta de obscuridad. Reí –eso es perfecto príncipe. Dije con pero cuando terminé, miré a alegría mi Diamante que sonreía y se acercba a mi.

-hermosa, quería darte este regalo. Dijo el mientras me ofrecía un espejo plateado con una luna negra invertida –es precioso príncipe ¡gracias! Exclamé abrazándolo y besándolo –de nada hermosa, es un placer. Dijo el mientras me regresaba el beso, cuando íbamos a desaparecer, un rayo azul lo impidió.

- ¡quien se atreve! Exclamé –es sailor Neptune. Dijo mi príncipe –princesa, he venido por usted. Dijo la sailor - ¿de que hablas? Pregunté –no la escuches hermosa, solo quiere confundirte. Dijo mi príncipe –no te metas en esto maldito imbécil. Dijo ella mientras lanzaba algo de su cabello - ¡coral de Neptuno! Eso atrapó a mi príncipe.

-sueltalo ¡suéltalo! ¡Maldita sailor scout! Ella rió –no lo soltaré, porque tu no lo amas, ahora ¡mira tu verdad y recuerda quien eres! Ella me mostró el espejo pero al reflejarme en el, no pasó nada, miré a mi príncipe gritar desde su cárcel de coral –al parecer. Dije con risa malvada –tu espejo no sirve. Dije –eso es imposible. Dijo ella dando un paso hacia atrás, sonreí y alcé mi espejo.

-al parecer si lo es querida sailor, el cristal puede anular los poderes de los espejos, pero no puedes usar un instrumento de una copa contra su igual ¡eso los inhabilita! Ella dio otro paso hacia atrás y yo, uno hacia adelante.

- ¡trueno obscuro! Lancé - ¡maremoto de Neptuno! Lanzó ella, reí e hice un escudo para protegerme - ¡es inútil! Dije – ¡no podrá tocarme tu poder ni aunque quieras! Ella rió –no lo creo. Dijo mientras lanzaba otro maremoto pero lo esquivé con igual destreza, nos dedicamos a los rayos tras un rato, ella comenzó a lanzarme puños y patadas, yo solo aplicaba el escudo para esquivarlos –ya me has aburrido sailor, una pelea mixta está bien, pero no quiero gastar mis fuerzas en alguien tan absurdo como tu ¡muere sailor neptune! ¡Desastre demoniaco de la noche! Ella gritó al mirar a los demonios hechos de energía negra que comenzaron a desgarrarla, cuando estuvo medio muerta, me acerqué a ella, me arrodillé a su lado.

-prin, princesa, debe reaccionar. Dijo implorante –todo por lo que usted lucha está muerto. –no. Refuté mientras miraba a mi príncipe que sonreía de placer y orgullo –todo por lo que lucho, se halla aquí, a miladi. Ella negó –su amor está muerto. Decía entre convulsiones –mi amor vive, es el príncipe Diamante, ahora sailor neptune ¿Por qué no vemos tus miedos? Al ponerle el espejo en los ojos, este no reaccionó –oh, lo olvidaba. Dije mientras le quitaba el espejo, con un rayo azul salido de este, liberé a mi príncipe que sonrió.

-hasta nunca sailor del agua. Dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotras, le tendí el espejo de la sailor y cuando volví a acercar el mío a los ojos de ella, me hizo ver su muerte, con la que esta poderosa pero insignificante sailor gritó como una criatura –explosión del terror. Murmuré, un rayo rosa de mi mano, entró en ella y explotó haciéndola escupir un río de sangre negra –bien hecho mi princesa. Dijo mi príncipe –gracias Díam. Dije mientras sonreía –es hora de llevarla a su sitio de descanso eterno. Asentí, el la tomó en brazos y desaparecimos.

Cuando la dejamos en su tumba, miré a mi príncipe que sostenía una tarjeta holográfica - ¿Qué es eso? Pregunté curiosa –oh, un Grupo de amigos nos han invitado a una fiesta de adultos por nuestra victoria reí - ¿nos han? O ¿te han? No recuerdo ser muy popular en tu círculo por ser de otro país. –si me invitan a mi, te invitan a ti hermosa. Dijo mi príncipe seductor y coqueto –eso me gusta. Dije sonriendo, me caminé con mis poderes a un vestido rosa corto, el se colocó una camisa azul celeste manga larga con pantalones y botas blancas y tomados de las manos, desaparecimos a una gran fiesta de adultos.


	16. zafiro, rini y el tiempo 1

Hola chicas, acercándonos ya al gran final, como el capi iba a quedar largo, lo corté ¡lo siento! ¡Pero es mejor! ¡Para la trama!

Espero lo disfruten muchísimo y me tengan mucha paciencia.

Teoría: los nemesianos son muy leales, fieles y correctos, si se da una traición dentro de ellos, el ofendido tiene derecho a cobrarse la vida del ofensor.

Todo lo que no conozcan es mío, si lo van a usar, avisen.

¡Denme ánimos! ¡Con sus inestimables REVIEWS!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo me divierto dándole historias de Diamante.

Zafiro, Rini y el tiempo parte 1.

Cuando llegamos, debo decir que me quedé asombrada, jamás había visto tal cosa, las decoraciones, eran globos con forma de pechos, vaginas y miembros masculinos, solo habían pufs con formas de lenguas y los apoya vasos eran en forma de corazones, tragué saliva –que decoración. Dije atónita –esto es una fiesta de adultos ¿Qué pensaste que era hermosa? Preguntó el divertido, tragué otro poco de saliva –no se, bailes, conversaciones, lo típico de una fiesta. El rió.

-esas son fiestas de todo público y si, son muy divertidas, pero fiestas de adultos, bueno…aquí todos jugamos con intenciones de terminar…así. Dijo señalando una estatua de un hombre y una mujer en la pose del misionero –es una fiesta para el amor. Me murmuró al oído y eso me hizo sentir tan excitada que estaba casi que lo agarraba allí mismo y…bueno, no son pensamientos de una dama.

-Diamante, llegaste. Dijo un guapo chico de cabellos morados y ojos vino tinto –hola Arturo. El sonrió, sus ojos brillaron como fuego –así que al fin te unes porque tienes tu alma gemela, es hermosa ¿Cómo se llama la princesa? –soy Serena. Dije con pena –Serena, un placer, Arturo, el mejor amigo de Diamante. El asintió –si y uno que ya se va. Dijo mi príncipe –oh hermano, déjame mirarla un poco, es tan hermosa. Mi príncipe negó –ya te puedes largar, gracias, gracias. Dijo apartándolo.

- ¿celoso Díam? Pregunté –no hermosa, Arturo solo trajo una compañera, el es como mi padrino, del 1% de infieles hasta que encuentren su alma gemela y si es que la encuentran. Asentí y lo seguí hacia donde esperaban otras parejas.

-así que nuestro príncipe por fin consiguió a la chica ideal para venir a la fiesta. El asintió –así es Jade, ella es Serena, mi razón de vivir. La rubia de ojos verdes con cabello hasta los pies, me miró, era muy hermosa y algo en su belleza, no parecía terrestre - ¿me presentas a tu chica D? preguntó Jade, el asintió y me puso en el centro de las parejas a su lado.

-hermosa, Jade y Eric. Dijo señalando a la chica rubia y un chico de cabello como el de el, en azul marino con ojos azules –Susana y Elliot. Susana, una chica de cabellos rizados rosa y ojos morados me saludó, a la par que Elliot a la inversa de ella, me hizo una venia de saludo –Mir y Jack. Mir, de cabellos verdes cortos y ojos marrones me hizo un gesto de bienvenida, a la par que Jack con su cabello blanco y ojos negros alzaba su pulgar en un saludo –ya conoces a Arturo y su compañera, Corazón. Corazón, la chica pelirroja de ojos verdes hizo un gesto animado, a la par que Arturo, me miraba de una forma lasiva, que no le gustó nada a Díam –Brandos y Light. Curioso nombre para la chica de cabellos y ojos negros, Brandos por su parte, tenía el cabello azul y los ojos morados -y finalmente, pero no menos importante Sissi y Raz. Raz, de ojos rojos y cabello rubio sonrió mientras Sissi, de cabellos azul media noche y ojos azules me guiñaba el ojo –somos todos. Dijo Diamante –ella es Serena, mi princesa. Dijo el con adoración.

-eso no hacía falta que lo dijeras mucho. Dijo Corazón –si, se nota a leguas que es tu alma gemela. Dijo Jack –si, dejen ya de discutir eso. Dijo Arturo –adelante, vamos a bailar. Todos asentimos e intercambiamos parejas para bailar.

Rini estaba junto a Zafiro en el castillo mamá y papá salieron. Dijo por fin –si, a una fiesta de adultos. Dijo Zafiro - ¿Cómo es eso tío? Preguntó la joven, Zafiro sonrió y desvió la mirada.

-es una fiesta donde se reúnen parejas con mucha confianza para jugar cosas eróticas y terminar ya sabes. Dijo el con evasivas - ¿haciendo bebés? Guaj ¿en público? Preguntó la joven, Zafiro rió.

-claro que no, en público no, generalmente la fiesta no pasa de 10 personas como mínimo y 30 como máximo, todos en pareja, pues solo se tendrán los actos sexuales con la pareja, nadie mas, para eso, se disponen habitaciones y se definen lugares, es una fiesta de fantasía erótica. Rini lo miró - ¿y papá ha ido antes? Zafiro rió.

-no, tu padre pertenece al 90% de seres cuyas funciones corporales con respecto al sexo se definen por el corazón, esta es su primera fiesta de adultos al igual que tu madre. Rini rió –espero no se les haga costumbre. Dijo –yo creo que no, pequeña dama ¿quieres ir a tomar un helado en el Tokio del pasado? Ella asintió - ¿sin el tío Phanton? Preguntó.

-no creo que quiera venir. Dijo Zafiro –estás mal pequeño Zafiro. Dijo Phanton –pues, si quiero ir con ustedes. Dijo, Rini asintió –subiré a cambiarme. Dijo y acto seguido, se perdió a toda carrera por las escaleras, Zafiro y Phanton rieron mientras se cambiaban con magia, cuando Black Lady tuvo un vestido blanco y negro puesto, todos desaparecieron hacia el Tokio del pasado.

En la fiesta, después de bailar, las parejas habían seleccionado por sorteo el lugar donde la cosa terminaría cuando se pusiera todo caliente, fueron un par de streapers para chicos y chicas respectivamente y luego, unos masajistas, que hicieron masajes a los grupos algo bastante eróticos, Serena se dirigió a la cocina, pues los tentempiés del lugar, no la satisfacían y quería comida de verdad, estaba buscando en el refrigerador cuando una caricia diferente en su parte trasera la hizo levantarse como una fiera.

-no puedo creer que Diamante se haya conseguido a alguien como tu, eres demasiado mujer para el hermosa princesa Serena. Dijo Arturo –soy lo suficientemente mujer para el ¿Qué te pasa? Le preguntó ella –ha tenido lo mejor, siempre ha tenido lo mejor pero el no se lo merece, es príncipe del planeta y no lo merecía, ha conquistado la tierra y tampoco lo merecía y te tiene a ti. Dijo Arturo violando el espacio personal de Serena –aléjate de mi, o te matar´é. amenazó ella - ¿una flor tan delicada como tu? no me hagas reír, eres débil a la hipnosis, y eso es algo que me gusta. El sacó el ojo amarillo –ríndete a mi, princesa Serena. Ella negó.

-no, no lo haré. El miró –vaya, yo te leí mal entonces, probemos. Sacó el ojo verde y repitió la orden pero ella una vez mas, se resistió a el, el intentó con el ojo azul pero no funcionó, en ese momento, se dio cuenta porque jamás lo haría.

-tienes un anti controlador, que solo te lo puede quitar quien te lo dio, astuto muy astuto, no importa, te tomaré por la fuerza. El chillido de Serena se oyó por toda la cocina, mientras Arturo la tiraba al suelo.

- ¡soooocoooorrooooo! ¡Díiiiiiiaaaaaaaam sooooocooooorrooooooo! ¡Diiiiaaaaamaaaanteeeee aaaaauuuuxiiiliiiooooo! Arturo la golpeó en el rostro - ¡cállate maldita zorra real! Gritó mientras con sus manos cochinas bajaba el straple de Serena - ¡Díiiiiaaaam! Gritó una vez mas, cuando se vio libre del peso que la cubría y allí estaba, enfadado, su mirada fría, daba tanto miedo que los demonios u otras criaturas se quitarían ante su dureza y frialdad - ¡que le ibas a hacer a mi princesa infeliz! Gritó Diamante como un león enjaulado.

- ¡no es lo que crees Diamante! ¡ella se me insinuó!¡ella quería serte infiel conmigo! Serena lloraba - ¡no es cierto!¡juro por Rini que no es cierto! Cuando Diamante la miró, su mirada se dulcificó.

-lo se. Le dijo para tranquilizarla –en cuanto a ti Arturo, te mataré. Anunció y acto seguido, comenzó a estrellarlo contra la pared de la cocina repetidas veces hasta la llegada de Jade y Corazón.

- ¡Díam! ¡que haces! Gritó Corazón quien fue a ayudar a Arturo –este maldito chacal, quería pro pasarse con mi Serena y eso no se lo voy a permitir. Dijo Diamante con frialdad, Jade miró a Arturo primero y luego a Diamante.

-ustedes eran amigos. Dijo ella –tu lo has dicho Jade, éramos. Dijo Diamante –no soy amigo de traidores. Arturo explotó:

- ¡has tenido lo mejor! ¡Tu siempre has tenido lo mejor! ¡No te lo mereces! ¡No te has merecido nada de lo que ha ocurrido en tu asquerosa vida! ¡Ni el planeta! ¡Ni la flor con la que te revuelcas! Diamante apretó mas el cuello de Arturo, nadie lo fue a detener, le susurró a su oído.

-para tu maldita información: todo lo que tengo me lo he ganado a pulso, si yo no me hubiera quebrado la espalda trabajando día tras día en los campos, a ti no te hubiera llegado alimento a tu asquerosa boca, si yo no hubiera ido temporadas a supervisar los ganados, no tendrías proteínas que consumir y si yo, con el cristal obscuro no hubiera restaurado todo el maldito planeta, tu serías una maldita bolsa de huesos ¡Némesis es lo que fue antaño!¡porque yo me he partido el lomo como un maldito esclavo!¡he trabajado como un negro!¡he trabajado como un maldito perro pastor para que cada habitante tuviera algo que llevarse a sus malditos labios y no muriéramos de hambre!¡mi puesto no ha sido de lujos como tu crees hasta hace muy poco! Arturo gemía por miedo y falta de aire.

-y la conquista de la tierra ¡me la he ganado a puro pulso! No tienes derecho a juzgar si lo harías mejor que yo, y ahora, tutu vienes y me traicionas, tratado de quitarme a lo que yo mas quiero y lastimarlo, la traición se paga con la muerte. Dijo Diamante resueltamente, Jade interfirió.

-Diamante, por favor, no lo hagas. Pidió mientras el soltaba a Arturo, Diamante la miró un instante –Jade, saca a Serena de aquí. La rubia obedeció y haló a Serena hasta la sala, pero la otra luchaba para ir con su príncipe –quédate con Jade. Ordenó el, Serena asintió y se sentó mansamente al lado de Jade –no voy a dejar que me mates. Dijo Arturo, Diamante lo sintió y ambos abrieron los ojos azules al mismo tiempo, las marcas cambiaron para dejar paso a los ojos hipnóticos cuyos rayos transparentes salían impactando al otro y tratando de que se cerrara el ojo del contrario, la pelea fue muy intensa, Serena tenía las manos en la boca y solo podía gemir, rezando, aguardando que Diamante saliera victorioso, pues la pérdida de ese duelo significaba el control del adversario sobre el otro, cuando uno de los rayos transparentes por fin logró el objetivo, Arturo gritó ahogadamente al ser cerrado su ojo hipnótico y cayó de rodillas con la mirada perdida, Diamante lo miró triunfal.

-suicídate. Ordenó, Arturo tomó sus aretes, los armó en una espada de cristal y se atravesó el corazón, todas las chicas salvo Serena gritaron, la aludida, corrió a los brazos de Diamante quien la recibió dulcemente mientras ella temblaba de miedo, el la apartó con dulzura para mirar y revisar que todo anduviera bien, aparte del labio lastimado y las marcas en las muñecas, no había mas nada.

-vamos a casa. Dijo el amorosamente envolviéndola en su abrazo protector mientras, ella lloraba de alivio y miedo.

-quiero que el mensaje se lo des a todos Jade, aquel que tan solo la toque, la mire mal, la dañe, la lastime o trate de hacerle algo, me cobraré su vida ¿queda claro? Jade asintió muerta de miedo –perdona por las molestias ocasionadas, mi princesa y yo, no asistiremos a mas fiestas de este tipo. Dijo Diamante y acto seguido salieron de la mansión –fue horrible Díam. Dijo Serena –lo siento hermosa, de haber sabido que sería así, no te hubiera expuesto. Ella asintió, cuando en las sombras miró algo, le tocó el hombro a el y señaló la zona obscura.

- ¿Qué hay allí? Preguntó, Diamante miró y sailor Plut se dejó ver, el viento agitó los cabellos de Diamante, Serena y la sailor.

-acabaré con su reinado. Dijo ella –si pudieras. Dijeron ambos príncipes de la luna negra a coro mientras desaparecían a su castillo.

Rini, Zafiro y Phanton, fueron por un helado al Tokio del pasado y estaban en dicha actividad, riendo y disfrutando, cuando una sombra se vio –mira tío Zafiro. Dijo Black Lady señalando hacia el frente –es la sailor del tiempo. Dijo Zafiro mirándola, la sailor señaló a Rini.

-haré que regreses a ser tu misma pequeña dama. La peli rosa negó –ya yo soy quien debo ser sailor, no te metas en mi futuro o te mataré. Zafiro la miró.

-defenderé a mi sobrina de ti, cueste lo que cueste. Dijo mientras la sailor desaparecía, Phanton suspiró.

-no hace falta que nos preocupemos, vamos a seguir con el paseo. Dijo, Zafiro y Rini asintieron y los 3 siguieron con el recorrido nocturno por Tokio del pasado.

Diamante y Serena aparecieron en frente de la puerta del cuarto del primero –vamos a que tomes un baño. Dijo el –Díam. Dijo Serena dubitando, el la miró para darle a entender que la escuchaba, ella tomó aire y preguntó:

¿no estás enfadado conmigo? El la miró confundido mientras los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas - ¿Por qué debería? Preguntó dulcemente –no es culpa tuya que seas tan hermosa y que tu luz llame incluso a las bestias. Ella lo abrazó –tuve tanto miedo Díam, cuando me tocó, cuando descubrió mi secreto, si no hubiera sido por el regalo de Phanton, yo no se que hubiera pasado. El la hizo entrar, la sentó en la cama con suavidad y le quitó los zapatos de tacón arrodillado delante de ella, cuando le miró el rostro, Diamante le sonreía.

-debo recordar agradecerle a mi padrino por la pulsera de liguet. Dijo mientras ella asentía –fue horrible cuando me golpeó y me tocó con esas manos cochinas. Serena se estremeció –y cuando bajó mi straple. Diamante la miraba mientras con delicadeza, le daba la vuelta y bajaba con suavidad el sierre de su vestido, lo dejó caer con movimientos lentos –nada pasó hermosa. Dijo besándole los hombros –gracias a Nix, llegué justo a tiempo y gracias a ella también, se te ocurrió gritar como una alarma bancaria. Eso la hizo reír.

Que bueno que siempre estás para mi, mi príncipe. Dijo ella dándose la vuelta –siempre estaré para ti hermosa, para amarte, cuidarte, protegerte y adorarte. Ella sonrió y le hechó los brazos al cuello, al tiempo que el la dejaba absolutamente sin nada –yo también igual para ti mi príncipe. El sonrió y besó su frente –lo se hermosa. Dijo mientras llegaban al baño, el la bañó con suavidad, con dulzura y ternura, luego, la ayudó a vestir –me tratas como una niña. Dijo Serena con dulzura mientras alzaba los brazos para que el le pusiera el camisón –estás conmocionada hermosa, no lo dejaré pasar, te cuidaré con devoción hasta que te encuentres mejor, quiero borrar ese episodio de tu mente, que mejor que reemplazar el dolor con el amor. Ella sonrió.

Gracias Díam. Dijo –iré por un poco de chocolate caliente para ti. Dijo el y salió de su dormitorio, cuando regresó, la encontró metida en su cama viendo un poco de televisión, el se acercó con una jarra de plata y 2 vasos hermosos del mismo material.

Es exquisita. Dijo ella –casi tanto como tu. Dijo el contento mirando su rubor, ella asintió y sonrió, el le sirvió el chocolate –iré a darme un baño. Dijo –no tardes. Pidió Serena –esta cama es muy grande sin ti. El asintió sonriente y se dirigió al baño, luego, en bóxers se sentó al lado de ella para ver un poco de tele abrazados.

¿estás mas tranquila? Preguntó después de un rato, ella asintió colocando su cabeza en su pecho –te amo príncipe, gracias por ser todo para mi. Dijo con los ojos cerrados y aferrando el abrazo, el besó su frente y luego sus labios –yo también hermosa, lo mismo digo. Dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro, Serena bostezó –tengo sueño. Anunció –pues, vamos a descansar. Dijo Diamante mientras se acurrucaba con ella en las mullidas cobijas –yo quería jugar con el juego que compramos el otro día en la sex shop esta noche. Protestó Serena –mañana. dijo el bostezando –lo prometo. Añadió mientras le daba un beso, cuando se soltaron, el besó una vez mas su luna negra –te amo hermosa. Dijo –y yo a ti príncipe. Respondió ella besando la frente de el y abrazándolo mas fuerte si eso era posible.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba sentada en el jardín –pequeña Rini. Llamó mi tío Zafiro - ¿Por qué me has llamado al jardín? Preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

-tío Zafiro, ayer estuve pensando, después de que regresamos del Tokio del pasado ¿Por qué no vamos a enfrentar a la sailor? Si ella viene por mamá es mejor irle al encuentro. El me miró - ¿estás dispuesta a pelear en un sitio tan inhóspito como lo son las corrientes del tiempo? asentí –en donde sea tío. Dije mientras el sonreía –de acuerdo pequeña Rini, lo haremos como tu quieres. Dijo el abrazándome –que alegría. Dije riendo, el se incorporó con mis manos entre las suyas.

-andando pues, mi flor nemesiana. Dijo mientras yo asentía y desaparecíamos, llegamos al frente de las puertas del tiempo –es extraño. Dijo el tío Zafiro –la sailor del tiempo, debería estar acá. Asentí –si, bastante misterioso. Dije mientras caminaba, cuando di un paso y un gran agujero se dejó ver debajo de mi, arrastrándome a un vacío sin fin, grité de puro terror mientras en contraposición escuchaba el grito de mi tío.

- ¡Riiiiiniiiiiiiii! Escuché que su voz reverberaba mientras yo la perdía, al igual que la luz, al igual que todo.


	17. zafiro, rini y el tiempo 2

Hola mis queridos seguidores ¡aquí tienen otro capi! ¡Disfrútenlo! espero les guste, porque me esforcé un montononoononon jajajajajajaaj ¡fuera de juego! ¡Puse mi mente mala a trabajar!

Démosle la bienvenida a mi nuevo follower bowser 3.0000000 ¡te agradezco el review y el follow! ¡Al igual que el favorite! Al resto de mis anónimos ¡también les agradezco! ¡Ya somos 1.602 almas en este proyecto! Y eso me hace tan feliz ¡graaaaaciaaaas!

Solo nos queda la pelea con saturn y el epílogo y bye bye ¡pero he disfrutado mucho esto! ¡Y espero que lo disfruten igual! ¡Anímense a pasar por mis otras historias en construcción! ¡Se que les gustarán!

Próximamente para los fans de la malignización en la virtud obscura: llegará a ustedes el reino obscuro nuestra querida secuela que continuará esta historia y solo diré algo mas sobre ella ¿recuerdan la maldición del patán? Mejor hacerle caso.

Todo poder de los nemesianos que no conozcan es mío, si lo van a usar avisen, al igual que si quieren usar a Phanton, el padrino de Diamante, un tremendo pervertido.

¡Denme sus granes impresiones! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les doy historia con el villano que muchos soñábamos que ganara.

Zafiro, Rini y el tiempo 2.

Cuando caí, era una especie de pasillo rosa, era muy extraño - ¡tío Zafiro! Grité pero lo único que escuché fue mi propia voz repitiéndose en el eco - ¡tío! Volví a gritar pero no obtuve respuesta.

-Nix, me han lanzado a las corrientes alternas, debo tener cuidado y regresar a la puerta del tiempo. Asentí y comencé a caminar, cuando escuché a lo lejos:

- ¡fuego de Marte! ¡Enciéndete! esquivé justo a tiempo - ¿sailor mars? Pregunté –tu estás muerta. Ella asintió –así es Rini, estoy muerta, pero sailor plut nos ha llamado para pelear en contra de ustedes. Dijo - ¡nuestra misión es impedir que llegues a ella antes de que mate al maldito de Zafiro! Reí –a mi tío, no lo matará ninguna mosca como ustedes ¡entiérrate en el infierno! Dije mientras lanzaba un rayo negro, otra sailor apareció por detrás, me vi forzada a activar mi campo de fuerza para resistir sus puños –sailor Júpiter. Dije –así es Rini, Rey y yo te detendremos. Reí otra vez –no veo que puedan hacer 2 almas en pena para detenerme ¡desaparezcan! Ordené mientras lanzaba otro rayo negro - ¡trueno de Júpiter! ¡Resuena! lanzó ella mientras sailor Mars ayudaba con un fuego de Marte, pero antes de caer, por un vórtice me elevé –me están cansando. Dije mientras mi falda se acortaba para permitirme pelear en modo mixto, es decir, tanto usando magia como puños y patadas.

-me voy a deshacer de ustedes. Dije –malditas plagas ¡trueno obscuro! Eso las hirió –tomen eso, insípidas materias sin cuerpo ni forma ¡caída de la noche! Lancé un rayo que se veía como si formara la noche en ese momento - ¡fuego de Marte! ¡Enciéndete! lanzó sailor mars, pero usé mi escudo para defenderme y le dí una patada a su cuerpo temporal.

-nadie va a derrotar a la hija de los príncipes Diamante y Serena, nadie ¡y mucho menos unos malditos fantasmas! Exclamé mientras me lanzaba por el cuello de sailor mars y Júpiter, las 3, comenzamos pelea de artes marciales puras y luego, pasamos a rayos.

¡Rini! ¡Rini! ¡Black Lady! ¡no Nix no! Exclamé mientras miraba el lugar, por el cual mi sobrina había desaparecido, cuando la sailor estaba ante mi, sus cabellos verdes obscuros, sus ojos negros, un báculo gigantesco y una mirada que auguraba a todas luces, que iba a seccionar mi cabeza.

-príncipe Zafiro, he separado a la pequeña dama de ti. Dijo –ya me di cuenta ¡a donde has mandado a mi sobrina! Ella sonrió fríamente –descuida, la hija de la neo reina Serena no se encuentra en peligro, solo está siendo detenida para ser congelada. Apreté mis puños –no te dejaré ¡maldita zorra inmortal! Eso era raro, que yo insultara así a una mujer, pero esta, había llevado mi carácter hasta límites insospechados - ¡trueno obscuro! Lancé, ella giró su báculo y el poder se regresó, pero lo absorbí de vuelta –grito mortal. Dijo con voz pausada mientras de la punta del corazón de su báculo, salía una esfera morada - ¡reflejo de la pesadilla! Lancé, sabía que esa pared reflectante iba a ser capaz de regresarle su poder, en efecto, así ocurrió, la sailor gritó de dolor.

Al parecer sailor plut, jamás había probado tu propio poder. Reí –perfecto que lo hagas en este momento. Dije mientras ella se levantaba - ¡lágrimas negra! Grité, la lágrima negra se concentró en mi mano y fue lanzada hacia la sailor, esta en respuesta, me lanzó su báculo como arma, pero lo tomé con las manos inmediatamente.

Suéltalo ¡suéltalo! Comenzó a gritar mientras forcejeaba –no, tu estúpido juguetico se va, sin esa cosa, no eres nada. Dije mientras lo lanzaba a uno de los vacíos.

La pagarás, príncipe Zafiro. Dijo sailor plut mientras me lanzaba una patada voltereta, la logré resistir justo a tiempo y en respuesta, le lancé un puñetazo –vamos a ver ¿Qué puedes hacer tu sailor guardiana de la puerta? Le pregunté con sorna mientras comenzábamos la lucha de artes marciales mixtas.

Yo, esperaba que mi tío Zafiro estuviera bien, seguía peleando en contra de sailor mars y sailor Júpiter, las había herido de gravedad aunque de mas está decir, que ellas lo habían hecho igual, estaba tomando aire, ya podría derrotarlas, cuando recordé una charla con papá:

FLASH BACK.

-Papá. Le pregunté unos días después de la muerte de la sailor scout conocida como Uranus, el me miró, estábamos solos ya que mamá y mi tío Zafiro se habían ido a cabalgar - ¿Rini? Preguntó el –papá yo. Comencé pero me callé - ¿cariño? Repreguntó el mientras me miraba, me alzó el rostro para que no le desviara la vista - ¿Qué pasa? –papá he estado preguntándome los otros días sobre ¿Qué pasaría si alguien intentara regresar a las sailors y a tuxido mask? Yo pienso que sería una buena idea que robáramos las almas además de los cuerpos. El sonrió y besó mi frente.

-no te creas que no se me ocurrió, mi hermosa rosa nemesiana. Dijo con cariño mientras me acariciaba las mejillas pero, cuando iba a hacerlo, sus almas desaparecieron del mundo de los muertos. Asentí - ¿Quién se la pudo haber llevado? Pregunté.

-no lo se. Respondió el –pero sea quien haya sido, probablemente las usará en contra nuestra. Asentí –debemos impedirlo. Dije, el sonrió y me dio un collar, con algo que se parecía a mi cristal de plata.

-este es un capturador de almas, con esto, podrás atrapar las almas de las sailors si las llegaran a usar contigo, hay espacio para 9 almas, pero para que funcione, las sailors deben ser encerradas primeramente en esferas de energía. Asentí mientras me lo colocaba al cuello –no olvides Rini, que si destruyen Algún fragmento, no podrás recoger el número total de las almas. –si padre, ya lo se. Dije mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y el respondía a mi abrazo y a mis besos dulces.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Reí –están perdidas, nada podrá salvarlas. Dije mientras alzaba el cristal capturador de almas, las sailors chillaron pero no pudieron resistirse a la succión cuando 2 esferas de energía negras hechas de mi poder, las envolvieron –hasta nunca escorias. Dije mientras reía y miraba el camino que debía seguir, encontré la energía de mi tío Zafiro quien, seguía peleando con la sailor.

-ya voy a ayudarte tío Zafiro. Dije mientras corría hacia mi siguiente dirección, al llegar al siguiente espacio dimensional, otras 2 sailors me detuvieron –son peores que las plagas ¡quédense muertas y enterradas! Exclamé mientras lanzaba otro rayo negro.

- ¡burbujas de mercurio!¡exploten! las burbujas de sailor mercury me golpearon –Rini, debes despertar, tu no eres esto en realidad, eres Serena Chiva, la hija de Serena y Darien. Dijo la sailor - ¡tonterías! ¡Yo soy Black Lady Li! ¡Princesa de Némesis y la Luna! ¡Y tu! ¡Solo eres un alma en pena! ¡Rayo de las tinieblas! Lancé, eso le dio, pero sailor Venus se colocó en mi frente –no dejaré que lastimes a Amy ¡rayo creciente de Venus! Reí malignamente - ¡que puedes hacer rubia de cartón! ¡Si tu ya estás muerta! ¡Cúpula obscura! Esa cúpula negra que envolvió a sailor Venus, comenzó a lanzarle rayos que la lastimaban, cuando sailor mercury se acercó a mi, le dí una patada hacia su mentón - ¡relámpago de las tiniebles! Ese rayo, la hizo chillar como una loca, reí porque si aumentaba mas el rayo le causaría mas y mas dolor.

- ¡lágrima negra! Lancé - ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio! Lanzó ella, los poderes comenzaron a debatirse.

-no me dejaré ganar. Dije aplicando mas fuerza –yo tampoco Rini ¡tampoco me dejaré ganar! Su poder me golpeó, escupí sangre -maldita sailor. Dije - ¡no creas que me has derrotado! ¡Reloj de sombras! La sailor gritó al ser usada como manecilla de reloj –eso es todo para ti. Dije pero sailor Venus la liberó, suspiré y me dediqué a pelear con las sailors cuerpo a cuerpo, debía deshacerme de ellas y lo haría, claro que lo haría.

Seguía peleando con sailor plut, ella era muy hábil y yo también, teníamos una destreza increíble ambos, los puños y patadas que nos dábamos eran estupendos.

-tienes que morir. Dije –tu no podrás continuar viva. Ella me miraba –claro que continuaré viva, el que morirá, serás tu príncipe Zafiro. Miré con horror como el báculo de ella regresaba y unos rayos morados distintos a su grito mortal me atacaban, me laceraban, me herían.

-este, es el poder de un talismán de un arma que tu jamás tendrás. Gemí de dolor –así sea. Dije jadeando –el arma mas poderosa de la tierra, no va a quebrar mi espíritu. Lancé otro rayo negro – ¡susurro nocturno! Ella comenzó a escuchar como ruidos de noche, todo le

Recordaba a la noche pacífica, cuando el rayo negro la invistió.

-traga eso ¡espinas de las tinieblas! Eso la hizo gritar, vaya que si, cuando 2 espinas le horadaron el cuerpo –voy a acabar contigo sailor plut, voy a eliminarte. Dije pero, su báculo brilló la curó de todo mi ataque.

-maldición. Dije –estás peleando con mi báculo como instrumento de una copa que tu maldita familia jamás podrá poseer. Me vi en una esfera de energía morada, la cual, comenzó a atacarme por todos lados, solo podía gritar de dolor –Rini…protégete…porque yo…ya no puedo. Dije mientras era víctima de los constantes rayos de sailor plut.

Grité aterrorizada mientras encerraba a las sailors - ¡tíiiiiiooooo Zafiroooooooo! ¡Nooooooo! tras un cruel combate, había logrado encerrarlas en las esperas de energía y me apresuré a correr hacia donde sentía el poder de la maldita sailor y la energía de mi tío que poco a poco decrecía, cuando ella lo liberó de la esfera, mi tío estaba casi muerto, tomó su báculo para atravesarlo, pero llamé mi tiara y le lancé desde esta, un rayo negro que la mandó 16 metros lejos de mi tío.

-aléjate de el zoo perra. Dije con los dientes apretado y las ganas de cobrarme su vida con mucho disfrute –pequeña dama. Dijo ella mientras me miraba, me acerqué a mi tío, le tomé el pulso –tío, tío Zafiro. Dije mientras sentía que su corazón latía lentamente –vas a morir, maldita. Dije –el realmente no es tu tío pequeña dama, este no es el futuro que debe ser. Dijo la sailor.

-recuérdame, soy tu amiga plut. Negué –yo no tengo ninguna amiga sailor, moriría antes que tenerla, vas a pagar por querer separarnos, llevarte a mi madre y casi matar a mi tío. Dije mientras le lanzaba un rayo negro que la hizo gritar de dolor, ella se levantó –pequeña dama, por favor. Pidió –yo no quiero matarte. Sonreí –que cosas, yo si quiero asesinarte. Dije y me lancé a su cuello, nos enfrascamos en lanzarnos rayos de nuestros respectivos talismanes para poder pelear con gusto.

- ¿sabes lo que voy a hacer maldita sailor? Le pregunté –voy a desmembrarte, lentamente. Dije con malicia –no puedes hacerlo pequeña dama, tu eres una niña buena. Dijo ella, asentí –si lo soy pero, cuando se meten con lo que amo ¡puedo ser peor que el mismo caos! Grité mientras afincaba mi poder –primero, me desaceré de tu pierna derecha. La fracturé con un rayo, ella gritó, trató de levantarse pero la pierna no la sostenía.

- ¿te duele sailor plut? Que pena. Reí –porque yo apenas estoy comenzando. Ella lanzó otro rayo pero se lo frené –ahora, te quitaré el brazo derecho, con el que empuñas orgullosa tu gran báculo. Dije y lo partí igual, ella gritó aún mas, y sus lágrimas cayeron –que dulce eres. Dije mientras tomaba el arma –esto se va. Comencé a patearla y a patearla, ella solo podía cubrirse –así que sin tu báculo no puedes hacer nada, que pena me das. Su fortaleza se quebró.

- ¡pequeña dama! ¡Piedad! ¡Piedad! ¡Piedad! gritaba una y otra vez, reí mas fuerte –no tendré piedad contigo, escoria. Dije –te arrancaré el otro brazo. Así lo hice, ella estaba casi desmayada, me arrodillé a la altura de su rostro y comencé a abofetearla –despierta maldita, despierta. Dije mientras le daba mas y mas en sus mejillas, ella por fin abrió los ojos.

-tu otra pierna. Dije y también la fracturé, ya lloraba si pena, sin inhibiciones.

-oh, que pena, lo lamento tanto. Dije con falso arrepentimiento –piedad princesa piedad. Pidió ella con ratas como tu, no tengo piedad, muere. Le lancé un rayo que la hizo retorcerse como un trapo y reventó sus órganos internos, sailor plut, murió asfixiada por su propia sangre.

-perece traidora del tiempo, reclamo el derecho que tengo sobre este poder, como vencedora del combate contra su manejadora. Una pulsera de plata, con un reloj de arena tallado apareció en mi muñeca derecha acompañado por el símbolo de nuestra familia.

-tío Zafiro. Dije –es hora de regresar a casa. Lo cargué y llamé al tío Phanton por telepatía para que me ayudara.

Cuando encontré a Zafiro y mi pequeñita, casi me da algo, al ver a Zafiro casi muerto, Rini no lloró mientras lo dejaba en su cama cuando el amanecer despuntaba, ella me miraba.

¿se va a salvar? ¿verdad tío Phanton? Me preguntó por fin, asentí –los tipos como tu tío Zafiro, son huesos duros de roer. Ella asintió –iré a dejar el cuerpo de la sailor. Ella repitió el gesto mientras comenzaba a desinfectar las heridas del pequeño Zafiro, llegué a la sala y dejé el cuerpo, noté una sombra que miraba el lugar, su gran alabarda perfilaba su filosa cuchilla en las sombras.

-con que eres tu, la sailor de la destrucción. Dije, ella salió de las sombras.

-todos ustedes serán historia. Dijo mientras me señalaba con su alabarda, reí –inténtalo querida, quizás, pases a formar parte de mi colección como tu amiga mars. Ella simplemente se esfumó, sonreí.

-así que la destrucción ¿he? Interesante. Dije mientras pensaba en mi siguiente batalla.


	18. phanton y la destrucción

Hola mis queridos seguidores, ya, este es el último capítulo de nuestra historia, viene el epílogo y adiós ¡los invito a que esperen la secuela! El reino obscuro.

Gracias a todo mundo, a los anónimos, a mis lectores dedicados a: clau palacios, keenoftheforcekeen y bowser, los mas comprometidos y espero que se añadan los que quieran y logre ver muchos reviews por esta historia que es una de mis favoritas y la primera que subí aquí.

Espero haya sido de su agrado y como dije al principio haré historias de Diamante en sus 2 enfoques tanto de villano como de bueno, espero les den el apoyo al resto, muchas gracias por todo y espero que les haya gustado toda esta locura desde su arranque hasta su fin ¡gracias a todos!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un gran REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les doy historias que los saquen de la rutina.

Phanton y la destrucción.

Estaba con mi tío Zafiro, apenas y se había movido, tenía algo de fiebre, suspiré, mamá entró –Rini ¿no vas a cenar? Me preguntó, negué en silencio, ella se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó –hija, ya son 24 horas sin comer, tienes que ingerir algo amor. Negué –no quiero comer. Fue lo único que logré balbucear, ella suspiró –amor, debes comer algo. Repití mi gesto anterior

-no quiero comer mamá. Papá entró.

-cariño ¿has cenado? Negué desde los brazos de mamá, el se acercó y nos abrazó a ambas, esa sensación fue muy reconfortante –papá ¿y si mi tío no sobrevive? El me sonrió –sobrevivirá, tu tío no es de esos derrotables extremos Rini, te aseguro que estará bien. Lo seguí mirando - ¿y si no? Pregunté, el besó mi frente.

-tenle fe. Concluyó –es que temo haber llegado muy tarde. Papá y mamá negaron al tiempo –llegaste justo a tiempo. Dijeron ambos, los miré tan preocupados, volteé a mirar un poco de la cena que debieron haber ingerido allá abajo, la tomé y comencé a comer cuando mis padres me soltaron, comía sin prestar atención a las delicateces que ingería, solo miraba el rostro aparentemente inexpresivo de mi tío –no te vayas. Le murmuraba –no te vayas. Mis padres me abrazaron y se quedaron toda esa noche conmigo, los 3 en silencio, los 3 esperando, los 3 añorando.

Abrí mis ojos a la luz que me molestaba y miré un poco extrañado el lugar, no lo reconocía, era un dormitorio azul, poco a poco fui cayendo en los detalles, un jarrón de flores con asaleas, seguro las colocó Doroty como siempre, las sábanas blancas de mi inmaculado lecho, es mi dormitorio, me senté poco a poco, estaba levemente mareado y vi una escena impresionante, mi hermano, mi cuñada y mi sobrina, estaban los 3 sobre un colchón abrazados a los pies de mi cama, mi sobrina estaba en el medio de los 2 y aparentemente estuvieron en vela toda la noche, Phanton abrió la puerta.

-has despertado pequeño Zafiro. Anunció, el trío durmiente a los pies de mi cama despertó - ¿Cómo te sientes? Preguntó el, mi hermano se frotó los ojos en su olvidado gesto infantil que a mi me hizo reír –hola Zafiro ¿Cómo estás? Preguntó –ya un poco mejor hermano. Dije mientras sonreía, el asintió, un tifón rosa me envolvió de repente.

- ¡hay tío! ¡Tuve tanto miedo! Lloriqueó mi sobrina –estoy bien pequeña dama. Dije mientras la abrazaba para confortarla y besaba su frente, mi cuñada sonrió.

-bienvenido al mundo de los vivos cuñado. Asentí –muchas gracias cuñada. Dije con alegría - ¿Qué hora es? Tengo hambre. Todos rieron –las 12 del mediodía pequeño Zafiro. Anunció Phanton –y te dejaremos acicalarte, para que salgas a desayunar. Dijo mi hermano, asentí, todos salieron, todos menos Rini.

- ¿Qué te pasa sobrina? Pregunté –es que, yo, tuve miedo de haber llegado muy tarde y que hubieras muerto. Asentí –descuida, estoy bien. Dije sonriendo, ella me regresó el gesto - ¿la derrotaste? Pregunté, ella asintió.

-como la noche derrota al día. Anunció, eso me hizo sonreí –felicidades. Dije –gracias, somos un gran equipo. Dijo ella, asentí y me incorporé para ir a desayunar.

Rato mas tarde, estábamos los 5 en el jardín, riendo y bromeando cuando algo pasó, una nube roja nos cubrió.

¡que pasa! Preguntó mi cuñada mientras era abrazada por mi hermano – ¡no lo se! Respondió el de la misma manera aferrando a mi cuñada - ¡tío Zafiro! Exclamó Black Lady abrazándome, Phanton se colocó al frente al mirar la silueta de una alabarda.

-eres tu, niña. Dijo con desprecio –soy la encargada de destruirlos a todos. Dijo la muchacha de cabellos negros cortos y ojos negros –soy la sailor de la destrucción, sailor saturn. Todos la miramos mientras la nube roja nos envolvía, al poder disiparse esta por fin, nosotros 4: mi cuñada, mi hermano, Rini y yo, estábamos atados debajo de unos postes blancos con fuegos azules, la arena blanca, un cuadrado perfecto con esas llamas que iluminaban tanto como una lámpara, fuera de eso, un piso azul.

-déjame adivinar. Dijo Phanton –es el templo de las sailors. Ella sonrió y asintió –así es. Dijo por fin –este es el templo donde se manejan las guerras sailors y las promociones y en donde, las sailors ajustician a los traidores de su linaje. Phanton rió –como ya no hay reglas que te impidan traernos, nos dejarás a todos y creo suponer que a ellos los dejarás ver mi supuesta muerte con todo tu sadismo y luego. Ella sonrió –los mataré a todos y así impediré el triunfo del mal. Phanton rió.

Suerte con eso querida, nos matarás a todos por sobre mi cadáver. Dijo y acto seguido se lanzó por la muchacha, ella lanzó su alabarda pero el la esquivó.

¡tornado de la destrucción! Lanzó la sailor, Phanton saltó a la par de los gritos de los 4 - ¡trueno obscuro! Lanzó Phanton en contraataque directo contra ella, la sailor lo esquivó con su alabarda.

¿eso es todo lo que tienes para mi viejo? Que débil eres. El rió –no lo sueñes niñata ¡enredaderas de las tinieblas! Eso golpeó a la sailor –y no estoy haciendo, mas que empezar querida niña. Dijo el mientras sonreía - ¡tornado de la destrucción! Lanzó sailor Saturn, Phanton esquivó.

Tu técnica, no funcionará 2 veces, no soy un mounstro sin registro mental ¡soy el general Phanton! ¡lágrima negra! La lágrima negra hirió a la sailor, pero, esta hizo un movimiento con su alabarda - ¡destello de la destrucción! Lanzó, eso impactó a Phanton y los 4 atados en los postes gritaron de dolor.

Di, diablos si me golpean, si ella me mata, los 4 morirán, están unidos a mi. Sailor Saturn rió con sadismo –así es, he conectado sus vidas a la tuya y sus cuerpos también, todo el daño que recibas lo recibirán los 4 en las mismas proporciones, solo veremos ¿Cuál de ellos tiene mas resistencia? Phanton miró, Rini sangrana un poco, Serena, Diamante y Zafiro, solo tenían magulladuras leves, pero si permitía que esto pasara así, todo acabaría, Phanton conjuró una espada de cristal morado, la sailor se mostró sorprendida.

Vaya, así que puedes hacer armas de energía, eso es interesante. Dijo ella, el sonrió –voy a matarte. Anunció y se lanzó por su cuello, espada contra alabarda, fuertes poderes se lanzaban fuertes poderes y estocadas, Phanton disfrutaba la pelea pero estaba desesperado, si algo le pasaba, dañaría a su ahijado, al pequeño Zafiro, a su rosa nemesiana y a hermosa, debía sufrir la menor cantidad de daño posible, ya que, si alguno de ellos moría, sería su culpa.

¡enredaderas eléctricas! Lanzó, la sailor fue atrapada y comenzó a ser electrocutada, ella gritaba –haí tienes zoo zorra. Se liberó de repente, se pasó la mano por su frente –eres fuerte. Dijo - ¡pero no lo suficiente! Y clavó su alabarda en una de las piernas de Phanton, el gritó y los 4 que estaban atados, mas atrás, miró el profundo corte en su pierna –maldición. Dijo, se incorporó con dificultad y siguió el ataque, pero la sailor, era una guerrera sanguinaria que disfrutaba del dolor de su rival.

¡centella de las tinieblas! Lanzó el, logró darle, impactó unos cuantos puños y unas patadas en ella tras haberle pateado su alabarda lejos, pero esta, extendiendo su mano, llamó a su arma y regresaron espada contra alabrada, de repente el, tuvo una idea fenomenal, se dejó clavar la alebrada en la otra pierna y se dejó caer.

Has perdido anciano. Dijo la sailor triunfante –has perdido y ahora, voy a matarte. Dijo acercándose –piedad. Piedad. Rogó Phanton –soy la sailor de la destrucción, yo no tengo piedad. Serena y Black Lady, cada una gritaba por su lado junto a Zafiro - ¡no Phanton! ¡no! gritaba Serena - ¡detente Phanton! ¡detente! Rini añadía los gritos a los de su madre - ¡tío Phanton! ¡no supliques! ¡levántate! ¡levántate! Zafiro se había unido a los gritos de las 2 mujeres - ¡espera Phanton! Exclamaba presa del miedo, por el y por todos - ¡espera! Pero Diamante, no gritaba, miraba a su padrino que había soltado unas cuantas lágrimas, sabía que su herida debía de doler a horrores pues, a el le dolía muchísimo.

Algo no está…Phanton, oh. Dijo suavemente mientras mantenía su expresión inalterada totalmente inexpresivo podría pasar por aburrido e indiferente, pero en realidad, mostraba esa expresión delante de la sailor para mirarla con ojo crítico a todo su gusto, su sonrisa malvada afloró cuando miró la alabarda en el cuello de su padrino, los otros 3, gritaron de terror.

-touché. Susurró el cuando la sailor apuntó su alabarda al cuello de Phanton y unas manos moradas tomaron el arma al tiempo que una cúpula negra se hacía.

¡que pasa! Gritó la mujer asustada –eres torpe niña ingenua. Dijo Phanton con triunfo –yo gané y tu perdiste. La cúpula comenzó a soltar rayos y rayos de electricidad que herían a la sailor, Phanton aplicó poder curativo en el, se levantó y tomó la alabarda que le ofrecían las manos moradas, las cuales, inmediatamente atraparon a la chica, esta comenzó a debatirse - ¡suéltame! Gritó –no, no lo haré. Dijo el, con la alebrada, comenzó a cortarle el rostro, poco a poco, le quitó la capa superior de la piel, la chica gritaba con mucho dolor, rasgó su cuello y fue desprendiendo su piel expuesta con gesto diestro, al final, hizo que las manos la soltaran, ella se arrastraba en el charco de su propia sangre, el sacó el ojo azul que ella, se quedó mirando fijamente.

Empálate. Ordenó, ella tomó su alabarda ensangrentada y se atravesó el estómago quedando empalada y muerta al instante, Phanton soltó la técnica y miró a los 4 liberados al tiempo que unas boronas de techo, comenzaban a caer sobre ellos.

-hay que irnos. Dijo Zafiro –no olvides el cuerpo. Dijo Diamante, Phanton lo tomó con ligereza, como si fuera un saco –Rini, toma el alma de ella. Ordenó el príncipe de la luna negra, la muchacha obedeció y acercó el cristal donde guardaba las almas, la energía gris de esa sailor se vio y el cristal estuvo lleno de una luz multicolor, Diamante, Zafiro, Serena y Rini desaparecieron tomados de la mano, mientras Phanton, llevando el cuerpo, desaparecía solo al tiempo que ese templo, se destruía.

Tras llevar el cuerpo de la sailor a donde debía estar, en la sala de las tumbas, llegué a donde las 6 armas esperaban, todos me esperaban para armar las copas familiares, tomé posición a la derecha de mi ahijado, mi pequeñita lo hizo a la derecha de su madre, y tras ambos príncipes colocar los instrumentos en forma triangular, ambas copas aparecieron, eran muy similares, solo que una rojo con dorado y la otra negro con dorado, con la luna invertida en vez de lateral.

-helas aquí. Dijo mi ahijado con reverencia –las copas de la luna, y de la luna negra. Hermosa asintió –ahora si, tenemos todo el poder. Dijo alegre, el pequeño Zafiro sonrió - ¿Qué haremos con las armas? Preguntó, miré a la pequeña dama –bueno, mi pequeñita debe conservar esto. Dije dándole la tiara, tomé el espejo de neptuno –se lo darás a la sirena. Dije, mi ahijado asintió –Argen lo cuidará. Aseguró, tomé la lanza –esto, te lo debes quedar tu. Le dije a mi ahijado quien sonrió, Zafiro se acercó al corazón del báculo de la fallecida sailor plut –yo conservaré esto. Dijo, yo tomé la espada de la fallecida sailor uranus –y yo, esto. Anuncié, una vez hecha las reparticiones, hermosa y mi ahijado tomaron sus copas y salieron del castillo.

- ¿Por qué no los acompañamos? Preguntó Rini –es algo que ellos deben hacer solos. Dije mientras me sentaba al lado de Zafiro quien asintió –podemos ir al trono a mirar. Dijo, todos asentimos y nos dirigimos al trono.

Mi princesa y yo, llegamos a la plaza donde habíamos dispuesto todo para abrir la puerta de las tinieblas e infectar al planeta tierra de nuestro poder con el aura obscura, nos colocamos frente a frente, alzamos los cristales - ¡cristal obscuro! Llamé, una energía negra lo rodeó todo - ¡cristal de plata! Llamó ella, la energía rosa se hizo presente, miré toda la energía que habíamos recolectado delante de nosotros, ambos nos miramos y a coro dijimos:

¡abre la puerta para que contagies de obscuridad a la tierra! ¡y llenes de claridad a Némesis! Y por primera vez, desde hace tiempo, pude ver el sol real, no el sintético convirtiendo a Némesis en un planeta soleado y a todo el mundo, en el planeta tierra, en parte de la familia de la luna negra, al terminar, me acerqué a ella, la abracé y la besé.

Lo logramos hermosa, felicidades. Dije exultante –felicidades a ti igual mi príncipe, nosotros, la familia de la luna negra, hemos conquistado, las tinieblas mandan en toda la galaxia. Dijo ella, la besé nuevamente –la luz de las tinieblas lo cubre todo. dije al soltarla, ella asintió.

Aunque el planeta sea obscuro, tu siempre serás mi luz. Dijo –y tu la mía hermosa, te amo. Dije sellando esa declaración con un beso.

Celebramos esa victoria, el festejo en Némesis duró una semana, nosotros fuimos los reyes de la celebración, esa noche, estaban los 4 mirando el jardín, salí, tenía una llave rosa en mi mano.

-Rini. Dijo mi padre –fue un placer haberte conocido papá. Dije –sigues siendo igualito en el siglo 30. El asintió –cuídate mucho amor. Dijo abrazándome, asentí –mamá. Dije, ella me abrazó –gracias por todo. Dijo mientras me besaba la frente –para defendernos siempre. Dije orgullosa, mi tío se acercó a mi.

-pórtate bien, nos veremos pronto. Reí seguro que si. Dije mientras le besaba la frente, me acerqué a mi tío Phanton –cuídate mucho pequeñita. Dijo, reí –seguro tío. Dije mientras alzaba la llave, todos alzaron la mano para despedirse de mi -nos veremos pronto. Susurré desapareciendo, al llegar a casa, lo hice en el mismo castillo pero solo 2 personas me esperaban - ¡mamá! ¡Papá! papá seguía teniendo su mismo traje de príncipe, y mamá, tenía un hermoso vestido negro, me lancé a los brazo de mis padres feliz.

- ¿te ayudó el cristal de plata? Preguntó mamá, asentí –si, claro. Dije contenta –vamos Rini, tus hermanos te están esperando. Dijo papá y en el medio de los 2, entré al castillo.

Yo había arreglado todo para esta noche, había pasado una semana desde que Black Lady había regresado a la línea temporal donde yo había ganado y era rey junto a mi princesa, el castillo se sentía un poco triste sin ella, pero suponía que poco a poco, todo se iría arreglando, tenía el dormitorio preparado para el evento, un cobertor negro, con sábanas negras con rojo, pétalos de rosas rojas por toda la cama, velas rojas, jarrones con estas mismas rosas, chanpagne y frutas, leche condensada, una rosa solitaria roja y otra rosa, que estaba en un sitio mas apartado que la roja, llevaba mi disfraz de vampiro y debía reconocer, que como siempre, me veía muy guapo, ajusté la capa, la sacudí un poco mas, miré mi aspecto en el espejo y comprobé que me favorecía, eran las 10 de la noche y mi princesa había dicho que descansaría, yo no planeaba que hiciera eso, salí de mi dormitorio y aparecí en el balcón del suyo, abrí su puerta con delicadeza, estaba allí, cubierta por un hermoso camisón blanco que le llegaba hasta los pies y sus manos en puños, una prenda de seda muy bella y sensual porque dejaba a la imaginación el contorno de su cuerpo, me acerqué a ella y con suavidad, le coloqué mi dedo índice en su luna, eso la puso en grado básico de trance, así, la llevé hasta mi habitación en brazos, la regresé a tener su conciencia, y acto seguido coloqué mi boca a la altura de su cuello y comencé a chuparlo, a la par que mis manos, comenzaban a tocar su cuerpo por su bata, ella comenzó a gemir al sentir como apretaba sus senos y toqueteaba insistentemente sus pezones como botones, mis manos realizaban ese gesto una y otra vez, ella dio un gemido alto y abrió sus ojos, me contempló mientras yo, le mostraba mi sonrisa con mis dientes falsos de vampiro.

¿Quién eres tu? Preguntó adivinando el juego enseguida, pasé mis manos por su rostro –soy el que va a realizar los obscuros deseos que tu lecho no ha conocido jamás pero que tu almohada conoce por ser las fantasías reprinidas que una dama sueña solo en su alcoba, soy el dios de las tinieblas que viene a llenarte de noches placenteras entre hacer el amor, orgasmos y mordidas, soy el amante inmortal que palidece el amor de cualquier mortal y tu, eres la humana de quien me he enamorado profundamente y deseo que seas mi amante eterna y hacerte el amor toda la eternidad hasta que no pienses en otra cosa. Me regresé a sus senos pero esta vez con mi boca sobre la bata blanca.

¿Qué dices dulce niña? ¿aceptas ser mi amante inmortal? Pregunté mientras tras haberlos besado regresaba a su boca –si, si, mi príncipe, haz, hazme todo lo que quieras. Dijo con voz entrecortada mientras me miraba con locura y deseo, comencé a tocarla mas profundamente con mis manos sedientes y añoran tés de su calor, hice presión en sus senos una vez mas, luego en su hermosa femineidad, ella pasaba una y otra vez sus manos sobre mi espalda, luego se quedó un rato en mi trasero mientras yo, ya no la exploraba con las manos, ahora, lo hacía con los labios, ella se sentó.

Espera, es mi juego y lo haremos a mi manera. Dije, ella se recostó cada vez mas y mas excitada mientras yo, seguía besándola con su bata puesta, poco a poco, comencé a subirla mientras ella rogaba que me apurara, pero detuve la velocidad lo mas que pude, cuando por fin, pude ver sus desnudos senos, su hermosa femoineidad tapada por esa ropa interior rosa y su perfecta piel, me deleité en ella, tomé la rosa roja y comencé a pasarla por todo su cuerpo, seguida fielmente por mis labios que daban mis besos con generosidad, me detuve para succionar sus senos con ancias y deleite, ella gemía y gemía mas y mas, acompañé esto, esta vez, no con apretones a su femineidad sinó con la estimulación de su clítoris, la hice llegar a 2 orgasmos, luego, besé, chupé y lambí todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su femineidad donde me dediqué a darle placer con mi lengua hasta que llegó a otros 2 orgasmos.

-siiiiiiii oooooooh siiiiiiiii Diiiaaaamanteeeee siiiii. Decía ella mientras yo, me afanaba mas y mas en mi tarea, luego, cubrí de frutas y leche condensada su cuerpo y me dediqué a comer, desde su femineidad que había llenado con pedacitos de frutas hasta su boca que al llegar allí, había hecho el mismo procedimiento.

Penétrame, por favor Díam, hazlo ya, quiero sentirte dentro. Reí –aún falta un poco mas, mi querida amante mortal. Ella gimió en ansia y yo me deleité en ella, tomé la rosa que había dejado a un lado y la penetré con la misma, luego, tras mirar como se fundía ya en su cuarto orgasmo, comenzó a sonar una música gótica sensual y me deshice de mi disfraz de vampiro, cuando quedé completamente desnudo, me lancé sobre ella una vez mas, pero en este segundo encuentro, ella fue personaje activo, nos besamos, nos chupamos, nos tocamos, hicimos de todo, nos devoramos en un espléndido 69 y al final, le regalé las penetraciones que tanto quiso y nos deslizamos hacia un placer sin fin, cuando terminamos unas 4 veces mas, el proceso, casi amanecía, tomé la rosa rosada que estaba solitaria en otro lado y comencé a pasársela por el rostro, ella abrió sus hermosos ojos azules y me miró con la rosa.

Hermosa, hemos pasado por tanto, por tantas cosas, estamos mas unidos de lo que cualquiera puede creer y yo, como se que eres mi vida, mi todo y mi felicidad plena, quiero pedirte que seas oficialmente todo lo que ya eres para mi, mi otra mitad, que todos lo sepan con todas sus letras que te amo, me perteneces y te pertenezco, hermosa, Serena ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Ella abrió mucho los ojos, su sonrisa se amplió y me abrazó envolviéndome tanto con sus brazos como con sus piernas.

Si mi Díam, si me quiero casar contigo. La abracé mas fuerte y le di otro beso lleno de amor y pasión que derivó en otro round haciendo el amor, cuando terminamos, serví 2 copas de champagne, ella me miraba entre adorándome y preguntándome algo.

¿si? Le pregunté mientras le daba la copa - ¿Dónde está el anillo? Preguntó ella, reí y le susurré al oído:

¿Por qué no le das un beso a esa hermosa rosa? Ella lo hizo y ante su asombro, la rosa se desplegó para dejar ver una alianza de oro con un diamante en forma de corazón y circones a los lados, lo tomé y se lo coloqué.

Te amo. Le dije, ella me abrazó con su copa en la mano –y yo a ti mi príncipe, salud, por nosotros. Dijo chocando su copa con la mía –salud, por nosotros hermosa. Repetí mientras tomaba un trago de champagne, nos vaciamos la botella y terminamos acostados, después de haber hecho una vez mas el amor.

Te amo, no sabes cuanto. Dije mientras la besaba y una de mis manos aferraba su cintura mientras la otra, apretaba fuertemente su vagina.

Fin


	19. epílogo

Hola, ahora si, el epílogo ¡muchas gracias por todo! ¡A todo mundo y a los anónimos!

¡Nos veremos pronto en la secuela! ¡Y en otros de mis fics! ¡Gracias!

¡Déjenme saber que tal el epílogo! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les regalo historias buenas.

Epílogo.

Estaba parada delante de un espejo, mi príncipe había resucitado a todos los muertos previos por la guerra y una explosión mandada desde el planeta que fue el hogar del adivino, llevaba un vestido blanco pero con el abombado de las mangas, la parte que cubría mi abdomen hasta el corte v negra, un velo y la diadema de la luna negra, aunque mi hija se quedaría con ella, debía portarla yo, en esa ocasión, la mas especial de mi vida, mi boda con el único amor de mi vida, el gran príncipe Diamante miraba mi cabello recogido en un moño y mis hermosos aretes, mi maquillaje, habían pasado ya 30 años desde la conquista de la tierra y todo iba a pedir de boca, había hecho amigos, muchos, tenía a mis suegros y a todo el mundo, era muy feliz, era adorada día tras día por mi príncipe y yo lo adoraba a el, las noches eran el conato de la gloria, nos adorábamos siempre y a toda hora, en muchísimas formas distintas, sonreía mientras miraba mi maquillaje blanco y negro, alguien tocó la puerta.

-Segena. Llamó mi suegra, abrí –estoy lista. Dije –que hegmosa te ves. Me dijo ella admirada –ha sido tu trabajo suegra. Dije feliz –si no fuegas tan hegmosa de manega natugal, cgéeme que no hubiega sigo posible. Sonreí –lo se. Dije, ella me llevó a la parte de fuera del castillo, llegamos a una carroza y nos montamos en ella para ir al templo principal de Nix, como fue imposible revivir a mis padres, Phanton me entregaría en el altar, los padrinos de la boda, Argent la sirena y Zafiro, mis damas de honor, Jade y Corazón, llegué allí.

-tengo miedo. Dije, mi suegra sonrió –todo saldgá bien. Dijo mientras se bajaba y daba las indicaciones, comencé a pasar mis manos en gesto nervioso por el vestido, cuando alguien tocó a mi puerta, Phanton abrió y su asombro fue emocionante para mi.

-te ves…hermosísima. Dijo, sonreí –muchas gracias. Dije mientras le aceptaba la mano para bajar del carruaje - ¿lista para esto? Preguntó, asentí, le aferré el brazo y entramos al templo, mi príncipe esperaba allí, con un traje blanco y negro con adornos de lunas negras, el broche del cristal obscuro y su sonrisa que cuando me vio, resplancedicó por entero, llegamos al frente de el, mi príncipe colocó su mano para recibir la mía.

-cuídala. Dijo su padrino –como siempre, padrino. Dijo el, me tomó la mano, me coloqué a su lado con las manos entrelazadas –te ves hermosísima. Me susurró –igual tu, estás guapísimo. Anuncié, el sonrió y me besó con delicadeza la mejilla a través de mi velo, el sacerdote comenzó con su perorata:

-queridos hermanos, la diosa Nix nos da, la diosa Nix, nos deja saber y entender que es el amor, en este día, tan hermoso, queremos unir a 2 almas gemelas, al príncipe Diamante y a la princesa Serena, si alguien hubiera aquí que no quisiera esta unión, hable, pues solo será escuchado en esta ocasión. El silencio fue general, el sacerdote prosiguió:

-príncipe Diamante ¿acepta usted a esta mujer que se ha ganado su corazón? Para amarla, respetarla ¿y serle fiel todos y cada uno de los días de su vida? El sonrió y besó el dorso de mi mano en un gesto de lealtad.

-acepto. Dijo - ¿y usted princesa Serena? ¿Acepta al hombre que se ha ganado su corazón? para amarlo, respetarlo ¿y serle fiel todos los días de su vida? Lo miré y le tomé mas fuertemente las manos si era posible.

-acepto. Dije –por el poder del amor de Nix, yo los declaro, marido y mujer, esposo y esposa, almas gemelas que se han unido del todo. Todo mundo aplaudió mientras un lazo de energía negra nos rodeaba y a continuación se volvía mariposas, cientos de mariposas negras y blancas que volaban libres al fin.

Pasaron 10 hermosos años, mi princesa y yo desconocíamos la infelicidad por entero, todo era dicha, amor, miel, besos y noches de lujuria una que otra discusión, es normal, pero cuando me dijo que estaba embarzada por fin, de nuestra pequeña Black Lady, confieso que fui muy feliz, estaba eufórico y comencé de inmediato con los preparativos, ella ya tenía 7 meses y estaba hermosísima, tenía una nueva luz, muy especial, el ser madre, la realzaba a la perfección y su hermoso vientre, donde estaba nuestra bebé, era algo que le quedaba adorablemente, sus batas de pre maternal la hacían lucir mas bella de lo que recordara, en ese momento, estaba viendo un poco de televisión cuando ella entró con tristeza.

¿Qué pasa hermosa? Pregunté mientras la miraba –estoy gorda. Dijo por fin llorando, apagué el televisor y me acerqué a ella –no, no estás gorda. Dije, ella me abrazó –parezco una ballena, tengo los tobillos hinchados, y estoy tan enorme. Dijo sollozando, acaricié su cabello –hermosa, mírame, anda. Ella lo hizo –no estás gorda, eres adorable, estás embarazada y es normal que tu cuerpo tenga esos cambios. Ella asintió.

-pero no hemos hecho mas el amor ¿no me deseas? Suspiré –hermosa, sabes bien que nos hemos detenido porque el médico dijo que de los 6 meses en adelante era peligroso y que podríamos provocarte un delante de parto y eso, no es divertido. Dije, habíamos hecho juegos eróticos pero no, como tal penetración ni loco, tuve que controlarme muchísimo, la verdad quería hacerlo pero primero iba su salud, ella asintió.

Eso lo hicimos el mes pasado. Dijo –si, y estos últimos 3 meses, nos quedaremos en santa paz, no quiero causarles problemas a ninguna de las 2, descuida hermosa, todo saldrá bien. Ella sonrió.

Que bueno que me amas como estoy. Sonreí –como sea que estés, mi hermosa princesa. Dije mientras la besaba –te amo. Susurré –y yo a ti. Murmuró, nos abrazamos –tengo hambre. Dije, ella asintió –vamos por un helado. Dijo ella, repetí su gesto anterior y salimos del dormitorio.

Una noche, la del 30 de junio, estábamos durmiendo, ella había insistido y dormíamos desnudos, era lo mas que me atrevía a hacer por ella, cuando su gemido me hizo despertar, estaba soñando con aquella vez que lo habíamos hecho con su disfraz de sailor moon, y estaba en eso mi mente, cuando su gemido me regresó al mundo de los despiertos.

-Hermosa ¿Qué pasa? Pregunté adormilado, Ella me apretó la mano –ya viene. Murmuró, me acerqué mas a ella y me acurruqué a su caliente y femenino cuerpo –ya viene…si…claro que viene… de repente, mi cerebro hizo sinapsis con mi embotado pensamiento al escuchar otro gemido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya? ¿Ya viene? Ella solo asintió auditivamente, me incorporé enseguida, me acicalé y corrí a vestirme, la ayudé a calzarse un vestido y unas sandalias y salimos a toda carrera del dormitorio, recomendaban no usar magia en el momento del parto por los nervios y demás, así que tomamos mi auto negro y llegamos a la clínica en 5 minutos, todo preparado ya para la décimo novena madre de ese día, la ingresé en la sala de parto y me fui rápidamente a colocar el uniforme, para poder entrar a ver a mi mujer y a mi hija, escuché sus gritos y la voz del médico.

-princesa por favor, debe comenzar a pujar. Pedía el al borde de un colapso - ¡no! ¡Si Díam no llega! ¡No pujaré! La enfermera la miraba –pero ya está coronando el bebé. Decía mas asustada que el médico - ¡que se espere! Gritó mi princesa - ¡si su padre no llega! ¡No sale hoy! Llegué enseguida y el parto comenzó, duramos allí 10 horas, cuando por fin, salió el bebé.

-es una niña. Dijo el doctor, me acerqué a ella le miré el tiempo que su marca tardó en aparecer, era mi luna, mi gloriosa luna, sonreí.

-es ella hermosa. Dije mientras la tomaba de brazos del médico –hola pequeña, soy tu papá. Dije riendo mientras ella lloraba a todo pulmón –soy papá. Se la acerqué con cuidado a mi princesa, que la tomó con dulzura.

Hola Black Lady, hola mi pequeña dama. Sonreí –Rini, nuestra adorada Rini. Dije, ella asintió - ¿una foto? Preguntó el médico, saqué mi celular y el nos tomó la foto, yo con mi uniforme verde, mi princesa con la bata de hospital y nuestra pequeña Rini en sus brazos, Black Lady, la heredera de Némesis y la tierra.

Fin.


End file.
